Sonic Blue Cyclone
by KingRaikou2
Summary: A Sonic the Hedgehog fan series (with my own take on the Sonic lore) that I began in 2012 and cancelled in 2013. I decided to share it here to see what others would think of this story. That being said, I intend on making a reboot of it someday.
1. The Beginning Part 1

FUSION STORM PRESENTS: SONIC BLUE CYCLONE  
STARRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and Chris Senn)  
Fanmade characters are (c) Fusion Storm

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING PART 1

Welcome to the Planet Mobius, a serene world where the dominate beings are evolved animals with high intelligence and various capabilities, such as driving vehicles, building cities and shelter, growing crops, defending themselves, fixing anything that needs to fixed, and spending money (the common courtesy being Mobiums). These animals are called Mobians, and they have always lived in harmony. Across the gigantic ocean that makes up most of Mobius, there's four main islands, one on each side of the world. There's an island in the North, which is the biggest island and is mostly inhabited by the giant Mobians, there's an island in the West, which is the most populated island, there's an island in the South, which has a lot of big cities on it, and there's an island in the East, which is the island that is considered the definitive vacation spot out of the four islands. However, there are also smaller islands, which include Neo South Island, which is South Island's neighbouring island which also has big cities, Cocoa Island, which is a tiny island notable for its countryside regions, and Winter Island, a north-west island which usually has the most snow in the Winter season. No matter which island, however, Mobius is a wonderful place to live... until one day, when the Humans changed everything. The Humans on Mobius are strange looking creatures who live in shacks countries beyond the islands, and they were not happy, as they were low on supplies, and they couldn't survive for much longer. A conflict between the Mobians and the Humans began, where the Humans would try to steal as much from the Mobians as possible, while the Mobians would fight back for everything they had, including their cities and all their food. However, one Mobian was not at war, and one human was not keen on the raging battle. It all began on South Island, when they two had bumped into each other. The Mobian was a blue hedgehog with a small brown moustache and a bag on his back, and the Human was a man with giant glasses and a big brown moustache.

"Hey! Watch it!" shouted the hedgehog.

"Oh! Sorry about that, sir!" cried the man. "Oh dear, I think I lost my glasses." Without his glasses, the man couldn't see very well.

"Your glasses? Here, let me help you." the hedgehog said to the man, offering to help him out. He noticed a pair of glasses on the grass that the two were standing on. "Hey!" he said, noticing the glasses.

"Did you find them?" the man asked. "Here, put them on my eyes, whoever you are." he really needed his glasses back.

"Here you go." the hedgehog replied, putting the glasses over the man's eyes with a smile.

With the man's view back to normal, he could see the figure that was talking to him.

"Egad!" the man gasped. "Y-Y-You're one of the... one of the M-Mobians!"

"Actually, i'm an Empire Councilman..." the hedgehog sarcastically said back. "Of course i'm a Mobian! Why do you act like that's unfamiliar to you?"

"Well, no need to be rude." the man said back, with a bit of annoyance in his tone. "I just never imagined help from a Mobian." Then he looked concerned. "Aren't you going to attack me?"

"What?" the hedgehog said, confused. "Why would I attack you? I'm not one to be violent. As for that war that's going on, why can't the humans just ask for some life support and let bygones be bygones?"

"I know, it's a ruckus out there." the man said back.

"It's like-" the hedgehog stopped. "You mean, you're not like the others?" the hedgehog questioned the man. "Well, the Mobius gods bless my soul, I finally found someone!" he cried with joy. "I've been blessed." Then he looked sad. "But I wish I knew how to put an end to this pointless battle."

"Yeah, if only we had a sign." the man moaned.

All of a sudden, the ground below them began to shake. They heard loud banging noises.

"Something's in the ground, isn't it?" the man asked.

The noises got louder, and before the their eyes, a giant drill machine came out of the ground. The two stood in awe as the vehicle climbed out of the hole in the ground and parked itself in front of the meadow. The machines' left door opened, and a big Mobian gorilla stepped out and searched the area.

"Uh oh." the man whispered. "It's one of your fellow Mobians."

The hedgehog shushed him.

The gorilla continued to look around, but didn't notice the unlikely duo. The man panicked quietly, while the hedgehog remained calm.

"Don't. Make. A sound." the hedgehog warned his Human ally.

The man stepped back, but as he was backing off into the grass, his heel hit a stone and he lost his balance, causing him to fall down into the grass.

"No!" the man yelled as he fell right into the meadow. He fell on top of a Mobian lion that was sleeping in the grass, unnoticed by all, until the man fell on him and made him yelp.

With the noise going on, the gorilla turned his head and noticed the hedgehog. "Hey, you! Blue hedgehog!" he called out, approaching.

"Excuse me, sir. Call me Charles. Charles Hedgehog." He introduced himself.

"Help!" the man yelled, being attacked by the lion he stepped on.

"You ruined by beauty sleep! Now pay, you stupid human!" The lion growled.

"What?" exclaimed the gorilla. "A human?" He noticed the man.

"Oh boy." Charles groaned.

"Oh, me? No, you must be referring to someone else." the man said. He grinned nervously. "Right?"

"He's with the enemy!" the gorilla roared. "Get him!"

"Gladly!" the lion snarled.

"Oh dear. What next?" the man whimpered.

"Hey!" Charles snapped, as he came to the man's side to protect him. "Leave him alone!" He shielded his new friend by spreading him arms outward. "He doesn't want to pick a fight with you two! He doesn't want to have anything to do with this fight that's going on. So, do yourselves a favour and leave, or i'll give you something to write home about!"

"Protecting the Human!" the lion laughed. "What are you, his guardian angel?"

"I'm warning you." Charles told them with a stern look.

"You dare come to the defense of this monster!?" the gorilla barked.

"I'm not kidding around!" Charles yelled into the gorilla's face with a glare.

"Bah, let's just grab the Human already!" the lion growled.

"No way!" Charles exclaimed. He punched the lion in the face. The man looks at this in amazement.

"Wallop him! Good show!" he complimented Charles.

The lion had been beaten up good, and Charles was cracking his knuckles.

"Can we forget this experience?" the roughed up lion asked in pain.

The gorilla clapped. "Good work, Charles." the gorilla mockingly complemented. "Now it's my turn." he looked at Charles and the man with an evil grin. Being a tall gorilla, he picked them both up with his giant arms and headed towards the pit that his drill machine came out of. "Maybe a nap in the waters of the labyrinth will keep you two out of our hair, you miserable Human, and Mr. Traitor Charles." He laughed maniacally and tossed them into the pit, sending them plummeting into the darkness below.

On the way down, the two screamed until they landed in a body of water underground. They swam their way to a piece of land and shook around to dry themselves.

"Oh man, how I would love to turn that ape into a banana split!" Charles grumbled.

"Oh, I hope this doesn't give me a week long cold." Charles' ally mumbled.

Charles looked around. "Where are we?"

The area looked familiar to the man. "Ah, I know this place!" the kind Human said, recognizing the design of the walls. "I saw this in illustrations back in my school days in Spagonia! This is the Labyrinth! All this time, i've been looking for it, and now i've found it, and I didn't find it alone! I found it with you, uh... Charles, was it?"

"Yes!" Charles replied. "I'm Charles Elson! Charles Elson the Hedgehog! But my friends just call me Chuck, and since we just became friends not too long ago, you can call me that, too."

"You really consider me a friend?" the man said, delighted. "Well, my good sir, I am honoured to be of your assistance." He bowed. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Chuck! For that, I shall introduce myself!" he cleared his throat. "I am-" he suddenly noticed a block behind Chuck that was glowing a mysterious colour.

"You're what?" Chuck asked.

"Oh my goodness! Could it be?" the man wondered, curious about the block. "Could it really be the resting place of these legendary gems?"

"What gems?" Chuck asked. "What legends?"

"If my predictions are correct..." the man analyzed the block, and then he took a hammer out of his pocket and smacked it against the block, causing it to crack. "I was right! This old block is made of stone material so old, it could break open easily." He smacked it again as Chuck watched, and after two more hammer smashes, the block broke open and spilled out 5 interesting looking jewels with pointy bottom ends and flat top ends.

Chuck looked shocked. "No way!" he gasped, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. "I thought those things had disappeared in the foggy reaches of time forever!"

"I found them!" the man hollered with excitement. "I found the 5 legendary, mythical, mystical, ultimate power sources of the universe! The gifts from above! The Chaos Emeralds!"

Chuck took a closer. "My eyes are not deceiving me!" he said, amazed at the sight of the shining emeralds. "Cyan, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Purple, those are the honest-to-goodness Chaos Emeralds! But, where are the other two?"

"Nobody knows where those have gone since the ancient times." the man replied. "But do you not see what we can do with the Chaos Emeralds? We can use them to bring an end to this war! They have the power to turn thoughts into magical power."

"So, if they fall into the wrong hands, evil thoughts could turn that power into evil power that can cause destruction and death." Chuck noted.

"But, with our good thoughts of peace combined, we can bring peace to Mobius and help my kind." Chuck's human friend reminded him.

"Great idea!" Chuck said. "Anyways, I never got your name, partner."

"Oh, my name. Almost forgot." the man remembered, gently knocking him head with his hand. "My name is Ivo Kitching Robotnik!"

"Robotnik?!" Chuck gasped with shock. "Robotnik?! I've become friends with a Robotnik!?"

"Now, now, no need to be alarmed." Ivo pleaded. "I know, Ivo is not that great of a name..."

"Y-Y-Y-You..." Chuck stuttered. "W-Would you happen to be r-related to man who we Mobians once knew as G-Gerald Robotnik?"

"Yes." Ivo replied. "He was my father, and a pretty smart old coot. When I was a kid, I wanted to go searching for the Chaos Emeralds with him, but he passed away before we got the chance."

"Oh, sorry to hear about that." Chuck said with a frown. "So, even though he went to the science lab in the sky, you hadn't given up on the quest for the Emeralds because you know of their great powers at this point?"

"Indeed!" Ivo said back. "My father used to tell me the legend of the Chaos Emeralds at bed time when I was a young boy. It was about these giant Mobians who peacefully ruled the planet, until an asteroid collided with our world and released a horrible being of a mysterious negative energy, so inorder to prevent this monstrosity from bringing the world to an end, the giants destroyed their bodies to put their pure souls in these magical gems so they could chase it back into the asteroid, seal it inside with a magic lock and send it back into space. After that, the Emeralds spread. Millenia later, the five emeralds you see here were probably put in this block inside this Labyrinth to keep them from evil hands. The red one, and the Supreme Emerald, which is the green one, were never found."

"Man, I remember when my father used to tell me that story!" Chuck said. "But anyways, you know a way out of here? I want to take these emeralds to the surface."

All of a sudden, the Labyrinth began to shake, and the Emeralds bounced about.

"Grab the Emeralds!" Ivo shouted to Chuck. "We'll have to make like ripped paper and split!"

Chuck grabbed the Emeralds and stuffed them in his bag, sealing it tight so that the Emeralds couldn't fall out. Before their very eyes, the two friends were washed away by a tidal wave that came from a giant stone head on one end of the area they were in. They were riding the waves until they came out of a hole in a mountain wall. They were in a place with giant flowers and palm trees.

"Man, talk about flushed away." Chuck groaned.

"Look! A Mobian!" some Humans said. "Fellow human! Dry yourself and help us take this good-for-nothing rodent's goods!"

Chuck opened up his bag. "Take a look at this!" he shouted to the Humans. The Humans gazed upon the sacred jewels like they had never seen something so beautiful before.

"The C-C-C-Chaos Emeralds!?" The bunch of Humans said together.

"That's right! With these Emeralds, Ivo and I are going to fix everything! What we hold is the key to all your problems! Watch and learn!"

"Listen to the man!" Ivo told his fellow Humans. "All your dreams are about to come true."

Cut to the present day... Chuck is telling this story to Mobian children with Ivo by his side in Green Hill.

"So, after showing them what the Emeralds could do, they got excited, but their thoughts got filled with greed." Chuck told. "But of course, we told them that if they are granted the right amount of shelter, food and healthy living tools, the Chaos Emeralds should convince them that they wouldn't need to be so greedy, because if they can survive better, they can be equal to us Mobians and end the war. In the end, the war ended, and now, Mobius is the most peaceful planet of all, and we hope it stays that way for Generations to come. The End." The children and Ivo clapped.

"Thanks for the story, Mr. Elson!" the squirrel child thanked.

"T-T-That was really s-s-s-scary!" the walrus child said. "But I liked it, too!"

"Tell it again sometime, Mr. Elson!" said the bluebird child.

"Well, it looks like it's time for you kids to go home." Ivo reminded the children. "Don't worry, we'll tell you the story again another time. Have a nice day, now!"

The children ran back to their homes.

Later, Chuck and Ivo were resting in their small hut in Turquoise Village, which was small and had one bed that the two shared, but it was cozy, had a T.V., and a box where the Chaos Emeralds were safely kept in. They were reflecting on their day, when all of a sudden, Chuck's cellphone began to ring. He picked it up.

"Hello?" Chuck called out on his cellphone. He heard a voice talking to him. It was his twin brother, Jules Elson. "Oh, hi Jules! How's Bernadette?" he listened in on Jules' words. "What?" he was starting to get interested. Jules continued. "It's time?" he became more intrigued. Jules continued once more. "The baby's coming?" He was getting jumpy. "You think it might be a boy and you want to name it Sonny?" Chuck listened a little more. Jules spoke of his wife, Bernadette Elson. "Bernadette wants to name it Cedric?" Chuck continued to listen to his brother. "Alright, i'll head on over there right now! See you on Winter Island!" Chuck hung up and approached Ivo. "Ivo, later today, i'm going to have a nephew!"

"Congratulations, Chuck!" Ivo whooped. "You're a lucky hedgehog! I can't wait to see the boy!"

"Well, we better not waste time! Let's go!" Chuck yelled with excitement.

Later that day, Chuck and Ivo went to Winter Island to see the birth of their son. A baby blue hedgehog was born upon Mobius. Jules and Bernadette still couldn't decide whether or not to call their boy "Sonny" or "Cedric", but in the end, Chuck decided to mix the two names together to name the kid "Sonic". Jules and Bernadette were unsure of this at first, and when the boy was first born, he didn't cry, and he didn't move a muscle or open his eyes. However, the next day, he was as energetic as can be, and had multiple races with the family's pet lizard, Zder. After seeing how fast their son could move at infancy, they decided that "Sonic Elson the Hedgehog" was the perfect name for him. Together, Jules and Bernadette looked at Chuck and said "Sonic it is, then." with smiles on their faces.

5 years later... Chuck and Ivo left their home on South Island behind and moved to Winter Island, taking all their things with them, including the 5 Chaos Emeralds, their bed and their television set. Ivo now called himself Dr. Kintobor, because he didn't like his first name, and he didn't want the people of Winter Island to fear him because of his last name. The two friends befriended other brilliants minds from all over Winter Island, and they had built their own laboratory in the underground of Sylvania Castle, an ancient castle near a green forest. In the laboratory, they had a machine that compressed the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and kept the island warm on cold days and lowered the temperature on the island to the right percentage on hot days. Sonic was now 5 years old, and he played in his bedroom with Zder while the adults had discussions in the living room. Today, two of the scientists, one being a male Mobian Manx cat named "Gazebo Bobowski", and the other being a female Mobian monkey named "Merlinda Monkey" came to the laboratory to introduce their children to the other adults and Sonic.

"Hello, everyone!" Gazebo greeted as he entered through the front door.

"Hi, Gazebo!" the other adults greeted.

"Hi, everybody!" Merlinda greeted as she entered the laboratory as well.

"Hi, Merlinda!" the other adults greeted.

"We've brought some special people." Gazebo announced. "Sonic seems a bit lonely by himself, so we thought my kid and Merlinda's kid could come over to play with him."

"I think the dear will be able to easily find a friend in our kids." Merlinda added.

"Friends for Sonic? Great idea!" Chuck whooped.

"Hey, isn't the sport alright with just Zder?" Jules asked.

"Jules!" Bernadette snapped at her husband. "Don't be rude!"

"Come in, kids!" Gazebo and Merlinda called out the door together. A 5 year old Mobian manx girl with a shirt and overalls and a ponytail tied up by a bow and a 5 year old Mobian monkey boy with a t-shirt and a pair of track pants came running through the doorway and into the laboratory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, i'd like you to meet my daughter, Tiara." Gazebo introduced.

Tiara bowed to the adults. "It's a pleasure to meet you." she greeted.

"And here is my son, Max. Say hello, Max." Merlinda said.

"Uh, hi there?" Max greeted in a shy manner. "I'm Max, it's nice to meet you. Really."

The other adults went "Aaaaaaaaaaaaw!" at the kids, especially Max. From the other room, Zder comes in to greet Tiara and Max in with a "hello" of his own. He hugs Tiara and gives Max a kiss. Sonic comes in, chasing Zder, when he meets Max and Tiara for the first time.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" He asked the two new kids.

Max stops being shy and walks up to Sonic with a smile on his face. "My name is Max the Monkey." he greeted Sonic. "But just call me Max."

"My name is Tiara Bobowski the Manx." Tiara greeted Sonic as she walked up to him. "But you can call me Tiara." She bowed to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She then winks at Sonic, making him blush a little..

"Now, who are you, exactly?" The manx and the monkey asked the hedgehog.

"I'm Sonic Elson." the young blue hedgehog greeted his new future playmates, giving them a thumbs up and a grin. "Sonic Elson the Hedgehog. But when people are my friends, they just call me Sonic." Sonic then looks like he's about to break into song. He then begins to sing.

Song: Fastest Thing Alive (sung by Sonic Elson the Hedgehog):  
Blue streak, speeds by,  
Sonic the Hedgehog!  
Too fast, for the naked eye,  
Sonic the Hedgehog!  
Sonic,  
I can really move,  
Sonic,  
I've got an attitude,  
Sonic,  
i'm the fastest thing alive!  
Look out when I storm through,  
Sonic the Hedgehog!  
Don't doubt what I can do,  
Sonic the Hedgehog!  
Sonic,  
I can really move,  
Sonic,  
I've got an attitude,  
Sonic,  
i'm the fastest thing alive,  
i'm the fastest thing alive,  
i'm the fastest thing alive!

Tiara, Max, Zder and the adults break into applause after Sonic is done with his song. All Sonic could do was smile, because he knew that from that point on, he would be making new friends, and his life could only get better from here.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Beginning Part 2

FUSION STORM PRESENTS: SONIC BLUE CYCLONE  
STARRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and Chris Senn)  
Fanmade characters are (c) Fusion Storm

CHAPTER TWO: THE BEGINNING PART 2

Sonic had met a couple of kids who he could call friends, and he was overjoyed that he could meet children his age in his life of running around and playing with his family's pet lizard. He couldn't thank Tiara Bobowski the Manx and Max the Monkey enough. But before that is looked into more, we look at the current time, where we find Chuck and Kintobor finally finding a way to activate the powers of the 5 Chaos Emeralds. They were outside with the other scientists and Sonic's parents in an open field near Sylvania Castle.

"Intense heat!" Chuck concluded.

"And with this lighter and this log, we can produce a fire to make the emeralds show what they can do." Kintobor added.

"I'm interested." Bernadette said. "Well, good thing we're away from the forest so that we don't cause any fires."

"Yeah, we don't want to hurt anyone." Jules said.

"Well, I suggest we give it a try right now." Gazebo said.

"I wonder what the emeralds could do when exposed to such a temperature?" Merlinda wondered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Balhog, a Mobian pig scientist.

"Better question!" called Lockwing, a Mobian goose scientist. "Why are the Chaos Emeralds sensitive to heat?"

"I can answer that." Kintobor began. "You see, when extreme heat touches someone, it will inevitably cause a reaction, like a yelp, or a scream, or even the shout of the word "OW!". So, Chuck and I figure that the Chaos Emeralds would react to heat because of the fact that these emeralds contain the souls of Mobians who once walked, and surely, the souls contained within these gems can probably let out some sort of "OW!" when the heat touches them, because since the Emeralds radiate energy all the time, these souls are alive as can be. But, enough of the long-winded explanation. Chuck, do the honours."

"Will do, old friend!" Chuck said back to his best friend.

Kintobor put the Chaos Emeralds on the log, and Chuck took the lighter, lit it up, having a big flame come out of it, and put the flame on the wooden log, creating a fire that gradually grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger. As the flame grew, everyone watched in anticipation until suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds began to shake. As the flame began to consume the Emeralds, they started to violently shake all around, releasing electrical sparks. The adults backed away to give room for the Emeralds, which kept shaking, and shaking, and shaking, until finally, there was a blinding burst of light. Afterwards, nothing. The adults looked confused at first, but waiting just a little longer without questions, hoping that something would happen. Something did. There was another burst of light, just as blinding as the first, and a giant, sparkling ring as golden as gold can get appeared in front of them, and they looked at it in awe. Suddenly, it began to grow, and before they knew it, the adults were staring at a strange new world. A world full of riches, big cities, beautiful scenery, supernatural occurences and colourful half-pipes. But, there was another thing. It was slowly rotating.

"Whoa!" Jules said. "To heck with Eastside Island, i'd like to spend a vacation here."

"This is extraordinary!" Gazebo said.

"I don't think we're on Winter Island anymore." said Merlinda, Balhog and Lockwing together.

"I can't believe what i'm seeing." Bernadette said. Then she noticed something glowing in the distance. "Hey!"

"What?" said the other adults.

"I think I see something... red, glowing way over there." Bernadette said, pointing to the sky.

"Where, Bernie?" asked Jules.

"Over there, by that flying object." she answered, pointing at a red glowing object near an unidientified flying object.

Everyone towards the flying object, and they saw the crimson glow in the sky.

"Oh, you mean that tiny star that's flying by that flying object?" Jules asked.

"Yes!" Bernadette replied, intrigued by the red star. "What is it?"

At that moment, the red star disappeared behind the flying object, but everyone got a good look.

"What do you suppose it could be?" Balhog asked.

"Maybe it could be related to the Chaos Emeralds, Balhog, old buddy." Lockwing replied to Balhog.

"That's what I was thinking." said Chuck. "I think that red star might just be the Red Chaos Emerald!"

"Really?" Kintobor yipped. "The Red Chaos Emerald might is actually somewhere in this world? Oh, the excitement!"

"But we can't go after it at this time." Jules moaned. "It's far off into the sky by now."

Suddenly, something hit Jules on the head. It was a giant floating ring that was as golden as the ring that appeared back outside where Chuck activated the Chaos Emeralds.

"Ouch!" Jules yelped. "What hit me?"

The adults looked in Jules' direction. They saw the ring. Chuck and Kintobor looked ecstatic.

"Ah, that's just what i'm looking for!" Chuck whooped. "Just what I need for our next project!"

"Thanks for getting it right this time." Kintobor complimented, giving his friend a thumbs up.

"Yeah, well, you know..." Chuck said back, scratching his head and smiling

Together, Chuck and Kintobor grabbed the giant ring, and upon contact with it, a surge of Chaos Energy radiated through their bodies, making them tingle. It was a sensation that they never had before. When they adapted to it, the tingling stopped, and the two partners just smiled at one another. Later, something else started to appear. It approached the adults.

"What is that?" Balhog asked his fellow scientists.

"I don't know, but it's big, it's round, it's red, and it has some big exclamation mark on it." Merlinda said to Balhog.

The giant exclamation mark ball floated in place in front of the scientists and the two parents. Kintobor analyzed it.

"Perhaps this is a manifestation of Chaos Energy." Kintobor guessed. "I wonder what happens if I touch it?" He put his hand up to it and touched it, and everyone got chills in their spines, thinking that the thing was going to explode upon contact. Instead, there was blinding burst of light once again, and the adults found themselves back near the forest, and the Chaos Emeralds are standing near the log, which has been reduced to ashes. The giant ring that Chuck and Kintobor were holding on to went back to Winter Island with them, and they couldn't wait to use it for their project.

"Um..." Lockwing looked at the sun in the distance, noticing that it was still morning. "Shouldn't the kids be getting to school by now?"

"Oh dear!" Jules gasped.

"Let's hurry, honey!" Bernadette panicked.

"Gotta get back home and fast!" Gazebo said in a hurry. "Bye!" He ran off.

"I'm coming, Max!" Merlinda shouted, running into the forest.

Lockwing and Balhog rushed back home without any words.

"C'mon, back to the laboratory!" Chuck said to Kintobor.

Later, Jules drove his son to Markelus Moose Kindergarten in a nice blue car.

"Alright, Sonic." Jules began. "Be good, stay clean, don't play dirty, make friends, and avoid the bullies, OK?"

"Will do, daddy." Sonic said to his loving father, and raising his fist to do a fist bump with him.

"Good." Jules said, lightly bumping his fist against Sonic's. "Take care, sport."

Sonic jumped out of the car, and watched his father drive off into the distance. Sonic looked at the school playground, noticing all the children that were having fun, playing games with toys and hanging out in a clubhouse. In the clubhouse, he noticed two figures that looked like the ones he met not too long ago. He ran over to them.

"So then, the big, buff, strong and handsome hedgehog rescues the super beautiful woman from the mean old man and his enormous smashing machine of doom, and he-" Max told a story to Tiara and some bear children, when he was interrupted by the arrival of Sonic.

"Hi there!" Sonic greeted.

"Whoa!" Max hollered. "Yeesh, have a warning next time, Sonic. You almost scared me out of my pants!"

"Hello there, Sonic." Tiara greeted her blue friend. "Guys, I would like you to meet Sonic Elson. Max and I just met him the other day."

"Salutations, Sonic!" the bear children greeted Sonic.

"Salutations? That's a fancy word." Sonic said, confused.

Tiara giggled. "It's another word for "hello", Sonic." she noted.

"Oh." Sonic could only say at that moment.

"Hey, cut that out!" Max hollered.

"Max?" said Tiara, confused about Max. "What's wrong?"

"It's those bullies, Jack, Avery, Shift, Jolt and Tex!" Max growled. "They're always doing something that's not cool."

Jack is a rabbit, and the leader of this gang of bullies. Avery is a bear, Shift is a wolf, Jolt is a roadrunner, and Tex is a lizard. They are older than Sonic, Max and Tiara, and they are not very nice kids at all. Infact, they're like miniature devils. They were doing something next to this tree near the playground.

"What's the matter, smartie?" Jack mockingly asked. "Is your voice broken?"

"He must caught a cold, and then it turned into a thief and took away his mouth and replaced with a novelty." Avery laughed.

They were apparently making fun of another bear. Not just any bear. A young light beige polar bear with red eyes, a red t-shirt and a pair of purple shorts. The child didn't seem to respond to the bullies.

"Red eyes!" Jolt shouted in front of the polar bear. "Scary! Must've been knock-out! It's like he's a vampire! Smell the garlic and begone, demon!" He holds up a toy ball that he claims to be "garlic" and throws it at the polar bear, which retaliates off his face with no reaction. "You're supposed to smell it, sharpteeth!"

Tex the Lizard grabbed Jolt's arm and pulled him back.

"You know, judging by this kid's lack of a will to retaliate, I don't think he's smart enough to come up against us." Shift remarked. "He seems like the type who would just take the abuse every second. But maybe, if we showed him the ropes of our genius, we might get something out of him."

"I like the sound of that, Shift." Jack complimented. "Let's give him a carnival ride of what we do in our playground."

"Sounds like fun." said Avery with a grin.

"Oh, I didn't know the groundskeeper of this playground was a crude jerk." a voice said from behind the bullies.

Sonic, Max and Tiara had walked up to the bullies.

"Huh? Oh, Max and Tiara." Jack grumbled, looking annoyed.

"What do you want with us this time?" Avery growled.

"What's the blueberry?" Jolt asked.

"Hey!" Sonic snapped. "That "blueberry" is a blue blur who you don't want to mess with! My name is Sonic!"

Jack smirked. "Trying to threaten me." said Jack. "You're cute, just like that lady next to you."

Tiara could only look at Jack with a scowl.

"Jack, you threaten a lot of people and you know it." Max said. "I know you're planning to do something that is lower than dirt with however you were talking to. It's typical of you to be so mean!"

The polar bear heard what Max and said and moved away from behind the tree and looked at the three kids standing up against the bullies. Jack and his allies began to approach the trio with their fists ready to do some damage. Max became a little frightened and moved behind Sonic and Tiara.

"Uh, did you take offense to that?" Max asked the bullies.

"I like your guts to stand up to us, but moving away from our territory would be my reccommendation, monkey." Shift said.

"That goes double for you, blueberry!" Avery told Sonic.

"Hey, I told you not to say that!" Sonic yelled. "That's not what I am!"

"You know, doll, i'd feel horrible for you for hanging out with these two puffballs, stepping on my playground." Jack said, looking at Tiara.

"Well, I like these two "puffballs"." Tiara reminded Jack. "They are friendly, they are good at storytelling, they're good singers, and they like to play fun games with me. What's not to love? Why can't you aim towards being like that instead"

"They're, uh, not Jack Rabbit?" Jolt said. "Yeah, that's right, they're not Jack Rabbit. Or, Avery, oh, you know what? They're not we!"

Tex growled, when all of a sudden, he felt like he was grabbed. He was grabbed by a hand. That hand belonged to the polar bear, and he didn't approve of what Jack and his friends were doing. Tex looked worried.

"Enough!" Jack shouted. "We'll just have to-"

"I don't want to pick a fight with you!" Sonic angrily noted.

"Actually, you know what? Let's pick a fight!" Jack decided.

"Sounds fun, boss!" Avery said.

"If we must." Shift said.

"To battle!" Jolt shouted.

Right at that moment, the polar bear jumped up in front of them with Tex in his hands. He was mad.

"Hey, we don't need you!" Jack snapped at the child. "Tex, what happened?"

Tex, in the hands of the polar bear, struggled to get loose, but the bear kid's grip was good.

"You better not mess with the boss." Avery told the strong child, glaring. "Just because you're a bear like me doesn't mean you can block me, not speaking sad, boy."

"You must've gotten the remarks we've given you, huh?" Shift said.

The bear moved his head up and down. The bear made gestures with his fingers, and proceeded to put Tex down. Tex moved backed to his friends.

"Thanks for releasing me buddy." Jolt thanked.

"Don't thank him, dumby!" exclaimed Jack to Jolt. "He's in front of those homespun puffballs and that goody two-shoes nag!"

The other bullies snickered at Jack's remarks.

The polar bear glared at the bullies and held up his fist.

"I'm not afraid of you." Jack told him.

Sonic, Max and Tiara joined in.

"Still outnumbered, big shots." Jack reminded them.

"Hey, what is that over there?" Tiara yelped, pointing upward.

The bullies looked behind, giving Sonic, Max, Tiara and the polar bear child enough time to make a run for it.

The bullies searched around for something.

"Uh, there's nothing there, goody two-shoes nag." Jack growled, turning back around. "What was with the, oh..." he noticed that the four good kids ran off. The other bullies turned back around, too.

"Oh, you, goody goody..." Jack snarled. "We know where you live!"

"Let them go, boss." Shift suggested. "I don't think they're worth it."

"Fine." Jack said. "Avery, do you want to make grass confetti?"

"With pleasure." Avery said, gladly.

"We know where you live!" Jolt yelled. "We know where you sleep and eat, and we'll find you from our hidden living place! Wherever it is."

Tex made a gesture to Jolt, telling him to get back with the group. The five bullies moved to a different place.

Sonic, Max and Tiara returned to the clubhouse with the polar bear child.

"Is it true that you don't speak?" Sonic asked the kid he just met.

The polar bear child shook his head back and forth.

"Why is that?" Tiara asked.

The polar bear made a gesture where he put his hands together and then put them above his head, followed by gently bonking his head, and then pretending to collapse on the floor, proceeding to stand up and move his head back and forth, and then scratching his head, and then clapping his hands together and gradually separating them, like he was measuring something.

"I'm guessing this is your way of talking?" Max assumed.

"It's sign language, Max." Tiara told the young monkey. "My father spoke of this. It's the kind of language used by Mobians or humans that are "mute", he tells me."

"But what exactly were you saying, big boy?" Sonic wondered. "Care to repeat your language of signs to us?"

The polar bear repeated his gestures from before. Tiara decided to translate.

"Something, hitting on the head. Falling, hitting the ground, rising again, scratching his head, obviously, and he's clueless about the rest." Tiara said, translating.

The polar bear child then stuck up his index finger, put it up to his chest, opened his mouth and put his hand up to it. He quickly moved his hand away from his mouth constantly while continuously opening and closing his mouth.

"You are, yell?" Sonic guessed.

The polar bear child shook his head.

"Yap?" Max guessed.

The polar bear shook his head again.

"It looks like he's eating." Tiara assumed.

The polar bear shook his head once again. He then stood on all fours and started me making some pet-like motions. He pretended to pant with his tongue sticking out, and he raised his hand opening and closing his mouth, without making a sound.

"Yelp?" Max guessed.

"Yip?" Sonic guessed.

"Uh, something like a pet?" Tiara assumed.

"Kind of like Zder?" Sonic said.

They pondered for a moment, and finally, what they thought was the right word popped up in their head.

"Bark?" they all guessed together.

The polar bear stood up and shook his head up and down with a smile. He gave them all a thumbs up.

"Bark, ey?" Sonic said, a little amused. "But, you're not a dog." He began to chuckle a bit. "That's a funny name." He suddenly burst into laughter.

"Sonic!" Tiara snapped.

"Oh, sorry." Sonic said, nervously. He turned to Bark. "No offense, Bark."

Tiara then looked at Max, who also looked like he was about to do some laughing.

"What?" Max questioned. "There's nothing wrong with a name like that."

"Bark is a nice name." Tiara complimented.

This made Bark smile.

"Welcome to the group, Bark." Sonic, Max and Tiara said together, hugging their new friend. All that Bark could do at that moment was smile with glee.

"Hey Bark, where did you come from?" Sonic asked.

Bark went outside of the clubhouse and pointed at a giant mountain in the distance. From far away, it looked huge.

"What are you pointing at?" Max asked.

Bark shook his finger at the mountain.

"You come from there?" Sonic said, wowed.

"Daddy hikes on that mountain." said Tiara.

"Bodacious." Max said in awe.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, and it was time to go inside the school.

"Last one in is a rotten dog!" Sonic shouted out.

"Or a rotten dog catcher!" Max shouted.

The four friends raced to the doors of the school, having fun.

Later that day, the kids went home, and that night, while Sonic was asleep, Chuck and Kintobor were finishing up their latest inventions. On their work table were a golden ring that could be held with one hand, a pair of sleek red sneakers with white stripes and yellow buckles, a big green orb-shaped barrier, a blue sparkling star and a floating symbol that looked like the face of a Mobian.

"It's done." Chuck announced. "One day, the children may grow up to be heroes, and they might put our amazing works of art to use. Wouldn't you say so, Kintobor?"

"Precisely, Chuck, old buddy." said Kintobor. All of a sudden, Kintobor had a brief daydream where he saw a ruined Sylvania Castle for 3 seconds and the sound of a horrible sounding demon laughing at it. "What, what, huh?" he wondered.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kintobor said. "Just my mind being all cooky. I don't know why, but it's been showing me these weird visions for a few days."

"Maybe you should head to bed." Chuck suggested.

"My, your advice is as good as ever." Kintobor complimented his friend. "I don't any problem that can't be solved with a good night's rest."

With a smile, Kintobor headed into his and Chuck's bedroom where their shared bed was, while Chuck continued to admire his hard work.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Beginning Part 3

FUSION STORM PRESENTS: SONIC BLUE CYCLONE  
STARRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and Chris Senn)  
Fanmade characters are (c) Fusion Storm

CHAPTER THREE: THE BEGINNING PART 3

Sonic and the adults have had their wild rides recently. The adults discovered the Special Zone, a supernatural rotating world filled with things made from Chaos Energy, like a giant ring that Chuck and Kintobor took back to the laboratory to create their next inventions, which may prove useful in the future. Meanwhile, with the kids, Sonic, Max and Tiara stood up to the kindergarten bullies, Jack Rabbit and his gang, and befriended a silent young polar bear named Bark, who seemed to be lonely and the bullies' main target that day. Thanks to Sonic and friends, he wasn't so lonesome anymore. The next day, Sonic, Max, Tiara, Bark and some bluebird children were in the clubhouse, because it was time for the kids to go outside, get some fresh air and have some snacks.

"Bark, how do you come from that big mountain to the school?" Sonic asked the polar bear kid while eating some crackers.

Bark made a couple of gestures, where he stood up and pretended to fall, like he was diving.

"You dive down the mountain?" said Tiara, munching on a celery stick.

Bark nodded once.

"How do you return home?" Sonic asked, eating another cracker.

Bark folded his arms together, like he was grabbing himself, then he made a pushing motion, shoving the air, followed by some climbing motions, as if there was an invisible wall in front of him.

"You grab yourself, push the mountain, then climb it?" Sonic wondered. "Isn't that a lot of work for a kid?"

"No, Sonic, he gets help from another person." Tiara corrected him, taking another bite out of her celery stick.

Bark made a shushing motion, stuck up his index finger, raised his arms up into the air and sent them plummeting to the ground he was sitting on, making a small tremor in the clubhouse.

"Yeek!" Max yelped, dropping his apple. "Don't do that again, Bark!"

The bluebird children shook their heads back and forth.

Bark had a sad face, turned to Max and the bluebirds and put his hand to his chest.

"I know what he's talking about. Avalanches." Tiara said.

Bark nodded again, turning his frown upside down.

"Hey, Bark, what's your family like?" Max asked.

"Please tell, please tell." said the bluebirds, eagerly.

Bark frowned, shaking his head back and forth.

"Why not?" Sonic, Max, Tiara and the bluebirds questioned.

Bark put his finger up to his eyes and moved them away from mouth, followed by giving a thumbs up. Next, he moved his mouth up and down and gave thumbs down.

"Oh, show, no tell." Tiara figured. "He wants us to see his family."

Later that day, at Sylvania Castle...

"He's a polar bear, but he's got a name that sounds like something you'd call a dog?" Chuck asked.

"Yep!" Sonic replied.

Some noises were heard outside. It was the sound of polar bears. They made these noises that were unique to them.

"I think that must be Bark's family." Chuck assumed. "Let's go, everyone."

Chuck, Kintobor, Jules, Bernadette, Gazebo, Merlinda, Balhog, Lockwing and the kids went outside. They saw a herd of polar bears, calling out to them. One was a big female polar bear, one was a big male polar bear, one was a smaller female polar bear, one was an itty bitty male polar bear, and the other was Bark, who seemed to be the middle child of this group. With them was also an old male polar bear with a cane.

"Whoa!" Sonic, Max and Tiara said together.

"Would this be the residence of the fine scientists who possess those Chaos Emeraldingies?" asked the old polar bear.

"Yes." Kintobor answered. "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"Aren't you that Robo-, er, no, Kintobor fellow we've heard of?" wondered the big male polar bear.

"Right!" Kintobor said.

"And you're Charles Elson the Hedgehog, correct?" the big male polar bear asked Chuck.

"Yes, my fellow man." Chuck replied. "But everyone calls me Chuck nowadays. I'm Kintobor's best friend and Sonic's uncle."

"I'm Jules Elson, Sonic's father." Jules introduced himself.

"I'm Bernadette Elson, Sonic's mother." Bernadette introduced herself.

"I'm Gazebo Bobowski, Tiara's father." Gazebo introduced himself.

"My name is Merlinda, Max's mother." Merlinda introduced herself.

"We're Balhog..." Balhog started.

"And Lockwing!" Lockwing finished.

"By the way, aren't you the family of Bark, the child that Sonic, Max and Tiara hang out with at school?" Chuck asked. "Sonic spoke to me about him."

"I'm Crush, Bark's father." the big male polar bear introduced himself. "This fellow right here is my big brother and the leader of our pack, Forte, this woman right here is my wife and Bark's mother, Winnifred, this young lady is Carol, and our youngest child here is Kip."

"Hi, Bark!" Sonic, Max and Tiara called out.

"Great family, bro!" Sonic shouted.

Bark gave Sonic and his friends two thumbs up.

"The kids really wanted to meet us, and from what i've heard, our boy, Bark, was being ganged up on by some bullies." said Winnifred.

"Yeah, and we stood up to Jack and his mean army, and we got Bark away from them when we told them there was something over in the distance, and they fell for it." Sonic told the polar bears, suddenly beginning to laugh.

"What are the mountains like, Mister and Missis Polar Bear?" Tiara asked.

"Well..." Crush began. "On the moutains, we hang out at this little place called the White Park. It's where we Polar Bears kick back, relax and have fun on the many rides. Even though the park has been abandoned by Mobians who live off the mountain, the rides are still active, so I like to take Winnifred and the kids on the roller coasters, merry-go-rounds, spinning cups and the gigantic ferris wheel whenever we can."

"It also has a nice pool where we can look at the icy aquatic life and catch some fish." Winnifred added.

"The jellyfish are really stubborn, though." said Carol.

"I'd keep away from those good-for-nothing rotten tasting rubber heads if I were you lot." Forte grumbled. "Also, I don't recommend you non-mountain walkers to come up to White Park unless you have good protective clothing to keep you warm."

"That's one thing I gotta put on my shopping list." Chuck said, pulling out a notepad.

Later that day...

"Sonny boy!" Chuck called.

"Yes, uncle?" Sonic answered from his bedroom while he was playing a video game on a Super Master Entertainment Orb with Max and Tiara, with Bark watching. "Hold on, guys." he paused the game, put his controller down and ran into the laboratory to see his uncle. "What is it?"

"I have something I want you to try on." Chuck announced. He pulled over a stool near the table for Sonic to stand on. "Have a look."

Sonic climbed on to the stool and look at what was on the table.

"Wow!" Sonic whooped. "Look at all the amazing toys! Did you build these for me?"

"No." Chuck replied to his nephew's question.

Sonic frowned.

"But these aren't toys, my boy." Chuck told him. "These are spectacles of genius made from a giant ring from another world. This is art. I made all this. Allow me to introduce these amazing tools." He pointed to green floating orb. "This is the Barrier, a round forcefield that you can put yourself inside. It will protect you from damage. However, after taking some abuse, it will break."

"Can I try it on?" Sonic asked.

"Wait until you're older, sonny." Chuck laughed. He then pointed to the blue floating star. "This is the Invincibility Light. It will make you see stars and become temporarily unstoppable." He pointed to the floating face that looked like the base for a the head of a Mobian. "This is the Lifesaver. It will save your life one of day." Next, he pointed to the golden ring. "This is the Power Ring. Grab one of these babies, and you get extra endurance, speed and power." Finally, he pointed to the red sneakers. "And now, here's what I wanted you to see. My favorite of the bunch, the Power Sneakers!"

"Awesome!" Sonic shouted. "I need some new shoes! Can I have them, uncle? Please?"

"These are the reason I called you over in the first place, nephew." Chuck said. "Of course!" He handed the Power Sneakers to Sonic, who removed his regular velcro shoes and put on the sleek red footwear, with his white socks still on. He bent down and pushed on the sneakers to feel his toes. Already, he learned to love them.

"These are nice on the feet." Sonic remarked. "Thanks, uncle."

"No problem." Chuck said. "By the way, you love to run fast, right?"

"Yep!" Sonic replied. "I love to run, because i'm the fastest kid there is."

"Well, I also built the Power Treadmill, which you can use to test out how fast you can go with the Power Sneakers on." Chuck told his nephew, as he removed a giant blanket from something huge, revealing a giant machine with a big hamster wheel-like treadmill.

"Oh my gosh! You really want me to try it?" Sonic asked his uncle.

"Of course." Chuck answered. "Now, get on."

The door to the kitchen opened up. The other adults appeared in the laboratory.

"We've heard everything!" Jules shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, Jules! Guys, what gives?" Chuck panicked.

"Are you going to let my baby use the Power Treadmill with those Power Sneakers on?" Bernadette wondered, concerned.

"I'd like to see where this goes." Kintobor said.

"Oh, don't worry, Sonic's a good boy." Chuck assured them. "He won't go too fast. Right, Sonic?"

"Right, uncle." Sonic replied, starting to run.

"Let us see if our hard work on those Sneakers has paid off." said Kintobor, as he stood back and watched.

The other adults watched Sonic on the Power Treadmill.

"This feels good." Sonic said, running like the wind, making the treadmill spin and spin and spin. Suddenly, he tripped, but he saved himself by curling up into a ball, tumbling around the treadmill, still moving fast.

"Ah, the Spin Attack." Chuck said in amazement. "Looks like he has learned to use it."

"T-t-t-his i-i-is f-f-f-f-fun!" Sonic shouted. He uncurled and continued to run. Sonic was having so much fun, he decided to speed up until his legs started to roll like they were wheels on a car.

"Now, when you're done, come off the treadmill, Sonic!" Chuck shouted the Sonic, as the sound of the Power Treadmill was getting louder and louder by the minute.

"Got it!" Sonic shouted, giving a thumbs up.

The adults had some lunch in the dining room, and Chuck had finished his and is ready to give Sonic his food. He heard the noises of the Power Treadmill getting louder and louder. He went into the laboratory.

"Sonny, are you done yet?" Chuck asked as he went into the laboratory with Sonic's cheese sandwich. He looked at Sonic, still on the Power Treadmill. "Be careful, Sonic. You don't want to overheat it!" he shouted.

"I want to go faster, and FASTER!" Sonic yelled. All of a sudden, he went so fast, he made a Sonic Boom, and the Power Treadmill was unable to handle it, so it was began to go haywire.

"This isn't good!" Chuck panicked. "I better take cover!" He grabbed the Barrier and ran back into the dining room with the cheese sandwich still in his hands. "Take over, everyone!" He enlarged the Barrier and put it over the door.

Meanwhile, back in the laboratory, the Power Treadmill exploded with Sonic still on it. It created a big bang. After the loud noise faded, the sound of zipping was heard, and after 5 seconds, the sound of skidding was heard, and then, silence. Without saying any words or making any fuss, the adults went into the laboratory, seeing the burning wreckage of the Power Treadmill. Kintobor quickly got a nearby fire extinguisher and sprayed some foam on the flames on the ruined machine. Chuck looked around and saw that the Invincibility Light, the Lifesaver and the Power Ring were okay. He picked them up and put them on a nearby counter, along with the Barrier.

"That was the most wicked experience ever!" said Sonic, who was okay after the explosion. "I went BOOM!"

Max, Tiara and Bark came in from Sonic's bedroom to see what happened.

"Is everything okay?" asked Max, who was concerned.

"Sonic, what did you do?" Tiara asked her speed demon friend.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic whooped. "Your Power Sneakers are the best! Thank you so much!" He then looked at the broken Power Treadmill. "Sorry for breaking your machine, though.

"Never mind that steaming piece of scrap?" Jules said. "I'm glad you're not hurt, Sonic."

"Brother, I put a lot of work into that thing, you know." Chuck reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Charles." Jules said back.

"But hey, I put a lot of work into the Power Sneakers, too, and whoopie, they were successful!" Charles cheered. "Thanks for the test, my boy!"

"You're welcome, Chuck." Sonic said back to his uncle. "Though, they feel a little hot now." He looked down at his new sneakers, which were emitting steam, but they didn't look worn out in the slightest.

"Oh, Sonic." Bernadette said, looking worried. "Are you OK?" She hugged her son. "You're not burnt, are you?"

"Don't worry, mommy." Sonic told her. "I'm OK. I'm just as happy as can be, that's all."

Bernadette was relieved.

"What's with the fancy shoes, bro?" Max asked Sonic.

"Power Sneakers." Sonic answered. "My uncle gave them to me, and now that I have them on, i'm even faster now. I went on the big treadmill, and I went so fast, I made a booming noise and I made the machine go kablooey, and I zig-zagged across the room, and it felt good. I can eve do this!" Sonic curled up into a ball, revved up in place in his ball form and took, rolling around the room without crashing into anything or anyone for 6 seconds before coming to a halt.

Max, Bark and Tiara clapped.

"I wish I could do that." Tiara wished.

"Oh, can you teach me that?" Max asked.

"Max, don't you think that would make you a little dizzy?" Merlinda noted to her son. "It's a miracle that Sonic is still fine after rolling so much."

"But it does look fun, mommy." Max said back.

"Meh, he's used to it by this point." Jules, Bernadette and Chuck said.

"I've read that Mobians who are capable of spinning in that ball form are capable of using that technique." Kintobor stated. "They call it the "Spin Dash".

"Yep." Chuck said. "Anyways, where is that sandwich?" He looked around for Sonic's cheese sandwich, then he remembered something. "Oh, right, the dining room." He went back into the dining room and fetched the sandwich. He came back into the laboratory with it. "Here you go, Sonny." He handed the sandwich to Sonic. "It's for a test run well done."

"Thank you, Uncle Chuck." Sonic thanked, taking a bite out of his cheese sandwich.

All of a sudden, the whole laboratory began to shake a little. Then it began to shake a little more.

"Huh?" Sonic wondered. "What's going on with the house?"

The shaking got a little worse.

"Uh oh." The adults said.

"What do you mean "uh-oh"?" Tiara asked.

"Is the house being tickled and shaking in a quiet laughter?" Max assumed.

"It's happening!" Kintobor yelled, looking worried. "I looked this up on the Winter Island Report. They've caught records of an earthquake! I don't know why this is happening, but it's headed our way!"

The ceiling began to crumble.

"Tiara, come to me!" Gazebo called his daughter.

"Yes, daddy!" Tiara said, running up into her father's arms.

"Max!" Merlinda shouted to her son.

"Mommy!" Max yelled, running up to her mother.

"Come on, Sonic!" Chuck called out to his nephew. 'We're getting to safety."

"Right on, uncle!" Sonic said, as he grabbed Chuck's hand.

The ground began to shake even more violently than ever before, and before their very eyes, a piece of the ceiling collapsed on the machine that housed the five Chaos Emeralds. The machine began to spark and spout flames.

"Oh no!" Kintobor shouted. "The Emeralds!"

"This cannot..." Balhog began.

"Be very good." Lockwing finished.

A giant crack was made in the ground. Chuck grabbed the Barrier, and the adults and the kids ran for their lives towards the exit, but right as they got to the front door, the machine exploded, and due to the intense heat of the explosion, the Chaos Emeralds reacted to it and they transformed into a giant ring, but as more of the house fell on it, it release dark bolts of Chaos Energy instead of opening up the door to the rotating world. The sparks scattered everywhere. The adults and kids tried to open the front door, but it collapsed outside due to the shock of the earthquake. Thankfully, the Barrier protected them from the dark sparks. However, something was going on with a few of the scientists. They were getting hit by the sparks, and they were tingling due to the Chaos energy making their flesh and bones feel weird. The ones being hit were Kintobor, Balhog and Lockwing. Sonic, Max, Tiara, Bark, Chuck, Jules, Bernadette, Gazebo and Merlinda could only watch in horror at what was happening to them. Sonic then noticed something in the corner. It was Zder, who was also getting hit, but was just sleeping through the whole thing.

"Zder!" Sonic yelled. "I gotta help him!"

"No, Sonic!" Chuck shouted to his nephew. "Stay here behind the barrier where it's safe."

Right after Chuck finished his sentence, the sparks stopped, and for some reason, the earthquake stopped as well. However, the adults hit by the sparks collapsed, the house was a wreck, and the Barrier turned grey, shrunk to a pocket size and fell to the floor, bouncing a few times upon impact. Then, the adults and the kids checked up on the victims.

"Kintobor!" Chuck called into his best friend's ear. "Can you hear me?"

Kintobor slowly got up, his glasses on the floor all ruined, and his lab coat all dirty.

"Oh my goodness, I, I don't know what happened..." Kintobor slowly said. He then noticed something as he opened his eyes. "Hey... I can see." He noticed that his glasses were on the floor and cracked. "My glasses! But, I can see them." He rose off the ground. "I can see everything... but I feel... horrible." He was feeling dizzy.

Balhog and Lockwing stood up, too.

"Uh, what is the meaning of life?" Balhog asked as he rose from the ground.

"My feathers!" Lockwing shouted. "They're ruined!"

"Never mind your feathers, you windbag!" Gazebo snapped. "What about your health?"

"Zder!" Sonic cried. He ran up to Zder, who was waking up.

"I want to move, mommy." Max said to his mother.

"Don't worry, we'll find happiness again." Merlinda assured her son.

"Dad, i'm going to check up on Sonic's pet lizard." Tiara told her father. She turned to Bark. "C'mon, Bark."

"Speak to me, bestest greatest lizard buddy in the whole of Mobius!" Sonic shouted to Zder, tearing up. "Please, SPEAK TO ME!"

"Is he alright?" Tiara asked Sonic, wondering if Zder suffered any damages.

Bark, shivering all over, walked up to the awakening Zder and waved in his face.

Zder stood on his four feet and happily licked Sonic, Tiara and Bark in their faces. This cheered them up.

"Oh, I knew you'd be OK, buddy." Sonic said.

Suddenly, Zder had a spaz attack and nearly bit Tiara.

"Hey!" Tiara yelped. "Sonic, what just happened there."

"BAD Zder!" Sonic exclaimed at his pet lizard. "BAD!"

Zder was growling. Something was wrong.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Chuck!" Sonic called. "Zder is not right!"

"He can't write?" Balhog stupidly said. "Say it's not so."

"A bath would be much required, my friends and enemies." Lockwing requested.

"Whatever hospitals and vets are available on the island, we got to take these victims to them." said Chuck in a firm tone.

Later, Kintobor, Balhog and Lockwing were sent to the hospital, and Zder was taken to the vet. The adults and kids looked around the house, seeing that every room was wrecked in the earthquake. Sonic, Max, Tiara and Bark were disappointed that their game didn't survive, but Chuck assured them that it's replaceable. At that moment, they all knew it was time to move. Eventually, they found a great place on top of a hill that wasn't hit by the earthquake. A village in the beautiful Splash Hill. It was paradise, and full of nice people. The kids and the adults made their new homes in the village and began their new lives. Sonic's game was easily replaced, new beds, furniture and appliances were ordered from other islands, and they were able to settle down. The scenery of Splash Hill was the icing on the cake. The lake was crystal clear. However, as for Kintobor, Balhog, Lockwing and Zder, they weren't seen for a long, long time.

Almost a year later...

Song: Happy Birthday Dear Sonic (sung by Jules Elson, Bernadette Elson, Chuck Elson, Gazebo Bobowski, Merlinda Monkey, Max the Monkey and Tiara Bobowski)  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Sonic,  
Happy Birthday to you!)

"Happy 6th Birthday, Sonic!" the adults and kids shouted out loud.

"Thank you everyone!"

"Now, blow out those candles and get ready for present time, Sonny." Chuck said.

"Gladly." Sonic said. He took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could, blowing out each candle in one shot. Everyone clapped.

"Okay now, say it with me!" Chuck said.

"Present Time, Present Time, open a present and see what's inside!" Everyone chanted.

"Oh, dear Mobius, that is so corny." Jules murmured.

Sonic looked at the presents and heard the sound of paper shaking.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"You'll soon see, dear." Bernadette assured her son.

After opening almost all the presents, Sonic had gotten Super Spiky (a muscular adult hedgehog), Bodacious Beauty (a beautiful human lady) and Malevolent Menace (an evil fat guy) action figures, the sequel to his favorite Super Master Entertainment Orb game, a Super Spiky poster, a VHS tape of a monster movie, some new silver soles to attach to the bottom of his Power Sneakers (guess who gave him that present), a cool cyan t-shirt and a new pair of white gloves. There was only one present left.

"Alright, dear." said Bernadette. "Time for the last present. It's from me." She went up to the present that was rattling constantly, like there was an angry demon inside, wanting to get out.

"It's a creature, I just know it." Sonic said.

"Come on, Sonny." Chuck said. "Get opening."

"He's a growing boy, Charles." Bernadette assured the old hedgehog. "Don't rush him."

Sonic ripped off some of the paper, and out of the present came two big, fluffy yellow-orange and white tails.

"Wow, two creatures in one pack?" Sonic yipped. "I can't wait anymore!"

Sonic quickly ripped off the rest of the paper in excitement. Underneath all that wrapping was a baby Mobian fox. Sonic was confused at first.

"Huh?" Sonic said, clueless. "Where's the other one? There were two tails, but..." It was at that moment that Sonic realized the two tails belonged to the same fox. "Oh."

The fox crawled up to Sonic.

"Sonic, I want you to meet this darling young boy." Bernadette said.

The baby fox hugged Sonic.

"Where did you get him?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I was just cruising over to Westside Island one day with Jules, when suddenly, we saw a little boat, which carried the boy in it." Bernadette told. "He looked alone and clueless of his surroundings, so I took it upon myself to fetch him and bring him back here. I waited until this very day so I could give him to you. I wanted him to have a big brother as a present."

"Oh my goodness, he's so cute!" Tiara squealed. She hugged the fox. "Oh, you're the most adorable sight in the world! I just want you!"

"Oh, hey, little brother, i'd like you to meet my friend, Tiara." Sonic introduced the fox to his friend.

Tiara released the fox and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, new brother."

The fox smiled.

"Heheh, I think since you, Sonic, are his brother, that means I can be his sister, if that's OK with your mommy." Tiara said, giggling.

"Whatever makes you happy, Tiara." said Bernadette.

"Hey there, little fella." Max greeted. "Call me Uncle Max."

Bark looked at the baby fox and poked him once. The fox looked a little freaked out by the polar bear who was a bit bigger than the other kids.

"Brother, meet Bark." Sonic said. "Bark, meet Brother. You know what? I think it's about time my brother was given a name."

The fox began to spin his two tails with joy, and before the eyes of everyone in the room, he lifted off the ground. Everyone stood and stared in awe.

"Wow!" Sonic gasped in amazement. "Those tails must be magic or something. Wait, yeah, that's it! Tails! It's perfect!"

"You know what?" Tiara started. "I love it! Our little brother, Tails the Fox!"

"What she said." Max said, stunned at Tails' ability to fly like a helicopter.

All Bark could do was smile and give a thumbs up.

Tails flew back down on the ground. Sonic, Max, Tiara and Bark put their hands together in a circular formation. Tails is intrigued by what they're doing, and decides to put his right hand up to the other hands.

"I have a feeling that one day, those kids are going to be a team." said Jules.

"That'll be the day, brother." Chuck said, patting his twin brother's back.

"Oh, isn't that the cutest?" said Merlinda, looking lovingly at the children.

"Yeah, they're already learning to love that kid." said Gazebo, pondering about the future.

Bernadette just stood there, smiling.

"Thanks for all the amazing gifts, everyone!" Sonic cheered. "I'll never forget this birthday, ever! Now let's eat some cake!"

Sonic had a new life, a new home, a new friend and the most unforgettable birthday celebration of all. Everything was spectacular. But little did everyone know that everything was going to take a sudden sharp turn for the worst.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The Beginning Part 4

FUSION STORM PRESENTS: SONIC BLUE CYCLONE  
STARRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and Chris Senn)  
Fanmade characters are (c) Fusion Storm

CHAPTER FOUR: THE BEGINNING PART 4

On his 6th birthday, Sonic the Hedgehog received a lot of cool presents from those who were close to him, but the best of them all was a present from his mother. That present is a new little brother. A baby fox with two tails. Having no name, Sonic named the infant "Tails" after its tails. A day later, Sonic and Tails got along and played together. But little did they know, that something of inconceivable horror was going to happen soon.

Near the shores next to the village...

"Tails, don't you wish that this could last a whole lifetime?" Sonic asked his baby brother.

Tails snuggled up against his big hedgehog brother.

Bernadette was sitting next to the two children, looking at the sunshine.

"Man, everything is so good on the weekend." Sonic said, relaxing and stretching his body.

"It would be even better if your father showed up." Bernadette added. "Where is he? I hope he isn't with his brother doing some crazy inventor cabobble."

Just then, Jules showed up with some food in his hands. "What, you thought I would miss out on lunch for nuts and bolts?" Jules questioned his wife. "Lunch time!"

"Oh boy, food time!" Sonic whooped. "Tails, it's time to dig in."

Jules placed the food on a giant mat that Sonic, Tails and Bernadette were sitting on.

"Where were you, daddy?" Sonic asked, curiously.

"Well, sport, I went to the house and I asked my brother to fix up some food, then I dropped by the market to buy some drinks, and apparently, there was a sale on those things, and I had to go through a line because it was big deal because of the temperature lately, and I stopped by one of the stands to buy a cheeseburger for a snack." Jules explained. "I just ate the cheeseburger because I was that hungry after leaving the market."

"I didn't know we were low on drink supplies." said Bernadette, confused.

"Well, we better stock up on those." Jules suggested. "Anyways, let's eat."

Sonic and his family began to chow down on the sandwiches and hot dogs that they had for lunch. They drank all the milk that came with the food. Tails had some milk from a bottle. Eventually, Sonic was down to the piece de resistance of his meal. A chili dog. A big, mouth watering chili dog that Sonic couldn't help but look at like it was a golden statue.

"Come to Sonic, doggy." Sonic murmured, licking his lips.

"Here's a second one, BTW." said Jules, pulling out a second chili dog out of a bag and putting it on the mat.

Tails crawled over to the second chili dog and grabbed it.

Sonic had a bite out of his chili dog. It was so good, he quickly took another. Then he looked at Tails, who was sinking his teeth into the second chili dog.

"Hey, look likes Tails wants a doggy, too." Sonic chuckled.

"Ain't that the sweetest?" said Bernadette. "He reminds me of you when you were a little guy, Jules." she lightly bumped her elbow against her husband.

"You thought I was some kind of food chainsaw." Jules reminded his wife.

Sonic and Tails gobbled up their chili dogs until there was nothing but tiny crumbs.

"That was great." Sonic said, patting his belly. "Wasn't it, Tails?"

Tails nodded happily at Sonic.

"But, I wonder what my friends are up to?" Sonic wondered.

Meanwhile, in a house near the shore, Tiara is sitting on a couch, watching a cartoon on television, while her father, Gazebo is finishing up something.

"Tiara!" Gazebo called.

"Yes, daddy?" Tiara answered, jumping off the couch and moving toward where her father's voice came from.

Gazebo walked into the room. "I have made something for you." he announced. "I think your future will benefit from it. Ta-dah!" He pulled out two boomerangs, both were silver looking.

"Ooh, boomerangs." said Tiara. "I like playing with those, but my old one broke."

"That is why I have constructed these two boomerangs out of Chaositanium." Gazebo said. Tiara looked confused on what Chaositanium was. "When we saved the Emeralds after the earthquake stopped, Chuck and I decided to use a Chaos Siphon to take some Chaos energy and mold it into a solid form. We invented Chaositanium, a hard substance that cannot be broken and can shred anything that isn't Chaositanium itself, Light Core material, Titanius Metabius or the flabbergastingly rare Miracle Diamond."

"Man, you sure know your complicated stuff, daddy." Tiara complemented, taking the boomerangs. "But, how do you know these won't break?"

"Easy answer." Gazebo replied to his daughter's question. "I went out into an open space, blew them up, hit them with my biggest hammer, dropped a big rock on them, blew them up again, and then, I concluded they are more durable than I expected."

"Yeesh, isn't that a little dangerous?" Tiara mumbled.

A little later, Tiara tried the boomerangs. She threw them, they flew through the air, they cut through a rock with ease, came back and got caught in her hands again. She already liked them. Her father gave her a belt to put the boomerang on when she wasn't using them.

Meanwhile, with Max. He was eating a delicious banana from a bunch on a tree, relaxing through the day.

"Max!" Max's mother, Merlinda called.

"Oh boy, mommy's calling!" Max yipped, excitedly. "I'll bet she has something for me." He ran up to Merlinda, who was coming his way.

"Hey, Max." greeted Merlinda. "I have something for you. It's just a little something, because one of these days, I know you're going to be a hero." She handed a tiny metal pipe-looking thing to Max.

"A stick?" Max asked. "Why a stick?"

"Put one hand on each end." Merlinda told her son.

Max obeyed her mother and put one hand on each end of the thing.

"Now, pull." Merlinda ordered.

Max pulled both ends of the pipe and it grew in length, making a clicking sound when it grew the biggest it could. Max's eyes opened wide.

"This is the Mecha Bo, which I constructed out of Titanius Metabius." Merlinda told her son. "It can grow, shrink and split."

"It's light." Max pointed out. "I think i'll use it." He ran up to the banana tree and smacked it a couple of times with the Mecha Bo, knocking the banana bunch off the tree and sending it plummeting down next to Max. Before touching another banana, Max turned to her mother again, who was giggling. "What does it split for?" he asked.

"Twist it." Merlinda said to her son.

Max obeyed her and tried to twist the Mecha Bo. It was hard to twist, and it made Max's palms hurt a little. Regardless, Max kept on trying, until finally, the Mecha Bo twisted, and after a few twists, it made a clicking noise and split. Inbetween the two segments of the Mecha Bo was a chain. It had turned into big nunchuks.

"Wow!" Max shouted. "That's amazing! You're the greatest mommy in the world!"

Merlinda just smiled. "Be careful not to use it too much, dear." she advised him. She took the Mecha Bo and twisted it backwards until it made a clicking noise and turned back to the way it was at first. Max gave a thumbs up.

"By the way, what is Titanium Metalius?" Max asked his mother.

"Titanius Metabius, dear." Merlinda corrected him. "It's only the most durable alloy on Mobius. It's hard metal that is used for hard steel items like this."

"Ooh." said Max, who was intrigued. He decided to put the Mecha Bo in his pocket.

Meanwhile, with Bark and his family in the White Park on top of the mountain.

Bark punched a big snowman and reduced it to pieces in a single blow.

"My nephew is as fine a fighter as ever, as he should be." Forte said to Crush. "But why can't he talk after all the speech programs we've put him through? Is speech a foreign language to him?"

"Quit stressing it, brother." Crush suggested to Forte. "It's still a mystery on how his voice could've "fallen out" after that avalanche fell on him, but he's doing fine making friends with his sign language."

"It still boggles my mind that Kip has begun to learn some talking quickly, while his elder brother here is ridiculously limited when it comes to communication." Forte grumbled. "But I guess you're right, brother."

"Then don't be so negative." Crush advised his grumpy brother.

"Ah, brother to brother talk, just like always." Winnifred said, coming in. "Is my boy OK?"

"Yeah." Crush and Forte said together.

"You know, even though I don't think Forte should be a negative buzzkill all the time..." Winnifred began. "Oh, what I would give to hear my little Bark's voice."

"Oh no, not you too, Winnie." Crush joked. He chuckled. "Kidding, kidding."

"But, with his brute strength, I think one of these days, i'll put him in charge of the pack, and he may become a hero, keeping the White Park out of the wrong hands." Forte said, sounding positive for once.

At that moment, Bark was standing in front of the adults. He looked eager.

"Not that i'd ever let you be leader, dog name." Forte assured the kid. Bark frowned.

"Forte!" Crush snapped at his brother.

"That was unnecessary." Winnifred murmured, shaking her head back and forth.

Forte suddenly burst into laughter. "I'm just joking, kiddo!" he snickered. "I think you'll be a competent leader." He patted Bark on the head, who turned his frown upside down once more.

"OK, this is sudden." said Crush and Winnifred together, looking confused.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang. It shook the White Park Zone and the polar bears almost lost their balance.

"Whoa!" Crush, Forte and Winnifred and shouted.

Suddenly, the bang got louder and it appeared to be coming closer. The White Park was starting to fall apart.

"What?" Crush said, confused and frightened. "Get the kids! We're diving down the mountain to get away from this!"

Part of the area, exploded. The adults grabbed Bark, and they went back to the igloo to grab Carol and Kip. They went to the big slope and dove down the mountain at lightning speed, escaping the explosions.

Later, when the bears reached the bottom, the explosions had stopped, but a rock slide happened, crushing most of the houses next to the mountain.

This caught the attention of Sonic's family.

"Oh great, first that earthquake, and now the mountain's throwing a tantrum." growled Jules, exasperated. "A pretty explosive tantrum, to be exact."

"Oh no." Bernadette gasped. "I hope our house is OK. Kids, you stay here. Come on, Jules."

The two parents ran off to the mountain to investiage, while Sonic and Tails stayed in the meadow.

Back at Elson residence, which was fine, Chuck looked outside a window, wondering what was going on.

"Oh, I can only wonder what could be happening." Chuck said, worrying. "I wish Kintobor was here."

At Tiara's house... Gazebo and Tiara went outside to have a look.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Gazebo shouted. "It never happens! Tiara, stay here. I'm going to take a look at this." He ran off to the mountain, while Tiara stayed behind. But she couldn't wait for long.

"I have to find Sonic and Tails." Tiara said. "I better see if they're OK."

In the jungle... Max and Merlinda saw what happened.

"Max, don't move." Merlinda suggested to her son. "I'm taking a close look at this."

"But, mom..." Max moaned.

"Sorry, Max," Merlinda sincerely apologized. "I cherish your safety." she ran off without another word.

Max could not wait for long. "Sonic, Tails, Tiara! I have to look for them. Maybe they're by the shores." He took off for the shores, hoping to see his friends there.

Back to Bark's family at the bottom of the mountain...

"OK, Bark." Forte said to his nephew. "You stay with Carol and Kip while we, the grown ups, take a closer look at what is setting off those explosions."

The adults ran off to climb back up the mountain to see what is going on.

"I hope they can take care of everything, brothers." Carol said to her little brothers.

"Kip afraid." Kip whined.

Bark made a scowl and decided to head out by himself.

"Bark!" Carol shouted. She cupped her hands up to her mouth. "Uncle Forte told you to stay here with us!"

"Oh, Kip even more afraid." Kip mumbled, frightened.

Back with Sonic and Tails...

"I'm getting impatient." Sonic said. "It's time to roll, bro!" Sonic began to charge up his Spin Dash.

Tails nodded and began to spin his tails around like helicopter blades, lifting himself up into the air. The two sped off to check up on things. They got up a little close to the scene of the rock slide, but not too close. There were adults everywhere.

"Hey, Sonic!" a girl's voice called out to the blue kid. It was Tiara. She approached Sonic and Tails.

Seeing Tiara again, Tails smiled, flew up to her, landed and hopped a couple of times.

"Aw, he's so ecstatic to see his big sister again." Tiara said, looking sweetly at the little fox. Then her smile became a worried face when she looked at the mountain. "What do you think is happening."

"Guys!" A boy's voice said. It was the voice of Max. The young monkey ran up to the other kids, panting and gasping. "I knew i'd find you around here." he said, panting some more. "Oh, and hey Tails. Uncle Max again. But, where's mom?"

Suddenly, Bark approached the four, looking worried about the situation.

"Hey, Bark." Sonic, Max and Tiara greeted together.

Suddenly, the polar bear's unique sound was heard from above, on the mountain. This caught everyone's attention. Everyone was curious, when a loud "ahem" was heard in the crowd. It came from a hooded figure on a hovercraft.

"Come along for a ride up the mountain." the shady figure said. "Our village is in danger, and it is our time to save it."

Jules came up front. "Who the heck are you?" he asked.

"I am Rotpar the Polar Bear." the figure introduced himself. "My relatives are calling, and there's not much time to waste."

Jules laughed. "Rotpar?" he chortled.

"Jules!" Bernadette angrily interrupted.

"Ahem, sorry." Jules apologized. "But, why won't you show your face?"

"Because my face is looked down on by my relatives." Rotpar told the other adults. "It's complicated, but I wish to help the other polar bears now. Follow me, whoever wants to get on my hovercraft."

Jules, Bernadette, Gazebo, Merlinda, some adult bears, some adult bluebirds and some adult bats got on the hovercraft. Rotpar sent the hovercraft flying up the mountain. As it went up the giant rock, an electrical field surrounded the adults that were left back on the ground. Suddenly, they all began to tingle.

Back with the kids, they were confused beyond belief.

"What is that giant ball of electricity?" Sonic asked his friends.

"I don't know." Tiara replied.

Max and Tails looked frightened.

Bark was looking concerned about the adults in the electric field.

"Kids!" An old man's voice called. Sonic recognized it.

"Uncle Chuck?" Sonic answered to the voice.

Uncle Chuck approached the kids, with Carol and Kip by his side. "Are you children alright?" Chuck asked.

"We are, but..." Sonic replied. "What's happening?"

"Please, don't leave us alone, Chuck." Tiara begged.

Max and Bark pleaded to him to take care of them, while Tails crawled up to Chuck's leg and hugged it.

"Don't worry, i'll watch you four." Chuck agreed. "You can count on old Chuck."

"That's right, uncle." said Sonic, positively, giving a thumbs up.

Back on the moutain, the hovercraft had reached the top, and there was voice yelling for help. It sounded familiar.

"Help!" the voice yelped. "I'm trapped! Oh, the Mobianity! Please, help me while I still have breath to spare!"

"Huh?" said Jules. "That sounds like that Kintobor."

"It looks like Kintobor is trapped up here!" Crush said.

"I seems like he's in pain!" Forte said, concerned about Kintobor's health.

The other adults were shocked to know that Kintobor was up here on the mountain.

"Oh dear, I hope he's alright." Bernadette said, worried. She noticed that Kintobor's voice was coming from a pile of rocks. "Under those rocks."

"Good ear, madam Hedgehog." Rotpar complimented.

"Well, yeah..." Bernadette said back, blushing. "You know."

"Well, we did hear him first, mind you." Winnifred reminded Bernadette and Rotpar.

"No time to lose." Rotpar reminded everyone. "Let's help that poor man." He landed the hovercraft near the rocks. "I'll lend a hand. Use these." He gave the adults hammers to smash the rocks.

"Somebody!" Kintobor yelled from beneath rocks, struggling to stay alive. "I need..." he hacked and coughed in his struggle to keep himself from losing all breath.

For a little while, the adults smashed the rocks away to free the trapped scientist. After almost all the rocks were gone, there was still no sign of Kintobor, but his voice got clearer.

"OK, everyone." Jules said. "Kintobor is my twin brother's friend. I shall be the one to break this last rock." He lifted up his hammer.

"You are the hedgehog I married, Jules." Bernadette reminded him. "So, hit it hard for me, dear!"

"Let's free Kintobor and get down from here!" Gazebo shouted.

"It'll be great to see Kintobor again, but, where are the other victims of that incident with the Emeralds?" Merlinda wondered. She remembered the day from a year ago when the Chaos Emerald erupted a bunch of dark sparks which made contact with Kintobor, Balhog, Lockwing and Zder and made them ill and/or behave strangely.

"Lady..." Rotpar said. "Who knows when we'll find them."

"You got this, Jules." Forte said.

"We know you can break it, Jules." Crush said.

"You can do it, Jules." Winnifred said.

"Alright, alright, enough of the support." Jules said. "Time to BREAK!" he threw his hammer at the rock, and with one blow, it shattered. Everyone closed their eyes and then squinted at the spot where that last rock used to be.

"Thank you!" Kintobor's voice said. "You did great!"

However, it turns out there was no Kintobor at all. Underneath the rock was a flat steel object. It began to flash and beep rapidly.

"A trap!" Rotpar shouted. "Move it!"

The steel object was a cleverly placed time bomb. It blew up just at that moment. The adult rans off, as the blast made the ground crumble below them. Because Jules was so close, he fell into the abyss first and had parts of his body burned off. He screamed as he fell.

"Jules!" Bernadette yelled, as she tried to run from the cracking ground. Ultimately, she ended up falling, like her husband.

"I can't believe of all days, today had to be it." Gazebo growled. Suddenly, he tripped. "Ow, my toe!" Because he lost all of his momentum, he fell into the pit.

The polar bears and the other adults aside from Merlinda and Rotpar got caught by the abyss as well. Rotpar and Merlinda watched at the destruction that was caused.

"Looks like we lost some good Mobians today." Rotpar said to Merlinda.

"You think so." Merlinda said, starting to tear up. "Who could've been so heartless to trick us like this?"

"We may never find out, my lady." Rotpar said calmly, walking behind Merlinda.

"You seem rather calm." Merlinda noted, confused. "Aren't you devastated that your fellow polar bears are gone?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Rotpar mumbled. "But I can honestly you're not quite..." Rotpar revealed one of his hands. It was a scaly hand with claws. He lifted his hand, looking ready to strike. "Torn up yet.

Merlinda turned around and got a good look at Rotpar's hand, when at that moment she gasped at the sight of it, Rotpar slashed her and sent her flying into the pit to join Jules and the others. When her screaming became quiet, Rotpar chuckled and revealed his other hands, which was the same as his other hand. "All those pitiful creatures, finally sent to Rockbottom..." Rotpar finally removed his hood, revealing his face, which was the face of a dinosaur. A Mobian Velociraptor to be exact. "By the Raptor!" he laughed evilly afterwards.

Back on the ground...

"What could've caused that explosion?" Chuck wondered.

Sonic, Tails, Tiara, Max and Bark were shivering behind Chuck.

Suddenly, two gigantic mechanical arms came crashing out of the mountain and pointed at the electric field.

The children screamed.

"What in the world!?" Chuck gasped in horror.

The arms shoot a beam at the electrical, and all of a sudden, every one of the adult Mobians in the field were feeling like they were transforming.

The evil Mobian Velociraptor came flying down on his hovercraft.

"Hello, Winter Island!" the raptor shouted. "Thank you for coming to your darkest hour!"

The Mobians recognized the face of this vile dinosaur. He had yellow hair, a navy blue shirt with a black leather jacket on top, black jeans and purple leather shoes.

"Rockbottom Raptor!" the adults in the electrical field yelled, as they continue to change, their legs turning to steel.

"Rockbottom Raptor?!" Chuck shouted, shocked. "But, I thought he was history 7 years ago!"

"But, you don't have to thank me for this wonderful technology." Rockbottom announced. "Thank these people, and this world changer!"

Rockbottom Raptor moved out of the way, and in his position stood a bunch of big robots. Some looked like praying mantises with giant blade arms, some looked like crabs with gigantic claws, some looked like turtles riding on bigger turtles that flied, ones that looked like humanoids with machine gun arms, ones that looked like monkeys, ones that looked like white polar bears, and the most imposing of them all were these giant robots. One was a big pig robot that was pink and purple all over, one was a giant grey goose robot, one was a big blue rabbit robot, and the last one was a pet-sized red lizard robot. Finally, as the transformations of the mobians on the bottom of the mountain had finished, they were now robots. Suddenly, before them, an aircraft came down with a man on it.

"Huh?" Chuck said, looking at the figure on the lowering aircraft. "Kintobor?" He looked at the children. "Please, stay here kids."

"But Chuck, I want to follow you!" Sonic pouted.

"He said please, Sonic." Tiara reminded him.

Sonic sighed. "Fine." he mumbled.

Chuck went up to the robotic adults, who were bowing to what appeared to be Kintobor. The aircraft had lowered to the ground, and Kintobor stepped off and greeted the now mechanical adult Mobians with a bow of his own.

"Kintobor!" Chuck shouted to his friend. "What's going on? Please, tell!"

"Kintobor?" the scientist said, but in a deep, snake-like voice. "I'm hurt, Charles. Really hurt."

"What?" Chuck said, confused. "But, you never took offense to that nickname before."

"But, my thornbush friend, whatever happened to..." the now deep voiced scientist began, and raised his head to face Chuck. "Robotnik?" To the absolute horror of Chuck, his human friend had changed. Not only did he no longer need glasses to see, but his eyes had changed from white eye balls with sky blue irises to black eye balls with red irises, he had a red shirt with some white stripes on it, black trousers with a yellow circle connected to two yellow lines on the waist area and lines of grey squares on the front leg areas, a deformed pink nose and to top it all off, he wore a huge yellow cape.

"Wh-wh-whu-whu-what happened to you, friend?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Robotnik said, grinning evilly. "I have made a revolutionary device which will alter the world. As you can see now, I am forming my dream into a physical form. This device is called the Roboticizer."

"You wish to alter Mobius with this?" Chuck questioned Robotnik's motives, angrily. "This was not your dream."

"All I need to do in order to complete my dream is to use the Chaos Emeralds." Robotnik said.

"Honestly, we joked about this sort of thing when we were in Sylvania Castle, and now you want to do it for some evil gain?" Chuck growled.

"I wouldn't say evil." said Robotnik. "I would say i'm doing a favor. With you furry maggots roboticized, you can live for eternity, serving my will. But, if I grow old and lose my luster, well, I can always use this amazing contraption on myself."

"Well, I won't let you have that, or the Emeralds." Chuck ran off.

"Seize him!" Robotnik ordered the crowd of roboticized adults. "Badniks, move out!" the pig robot, the goose robot, the rabbit robot and the lizard robot moved out, chasing Chuck.

"General Ball Hog, engaged in pursuit!" said the pig robot. "What's a "pur suit", anyway?"

"General Winglock, engaged in pursuit, beauties!" said the goose robot.

"General Coffee, engaged in pursuit." said the rabbit robot.

"Redz! Pursuit! Engaged!" snarled the lizard robot.

"Follow me, kids!" Chuck yelled to the kids.

They noticed that Chuck was running from the bunch of roboticized adults that had mean glowing red eyes. Sonic grabbed the arms of Tails and Tiara and boosted off to catch up with his uncle. Max and Bark quickly followed behind.

"To my house!" Chuck shouted.

Chuck and the kids got to the Elson residence and opened the front door. Inside, Chuck went up to his room and grabbed his bag that contained the 5 Chaos Emeralds. However, the robots were not far behind. They broke down the entrance, but luckily, there was a backdoor in the family room. Sonic was not happy at all.

"No!" Sonic yelled. "Again, i'm losing everything I got. All my birthday stuff, gone!"

"Don't worry, Sonny!" Chuck said, as he opened the back door. "Remember, all of that is replaceable. However, you ain't going to lose those nice shoe soles, that t-shirt or those gloves."

"Besides, you got the greatest gift of all." Tiara remarked.

Tails smiled at Sonic.

"You know what, guys?" Sonic realized. "You're right. Things like friends and family are much more important. Things like posters, toys and video games are things you can see again if you want. But friends and family, you have to watch over until the very end."

"My, you've grown wiser, Sonic." Chuck complimented his nephew. "I'm very proud of you. Great job!" he gave his nephew a thumbs up.

2 seconds later, the kids and Chuck arrived at the harbor, with a big motor boat ready to go. On the boat are an elderly female squirrel and an old female dog. Some children were already on the boat. A brown female chipmunk, a yellow female rabbit, a purple male walrus, a light-brown male coyote and a red female fox with one tail. Alongside them is none other than Jack, Avery, Shift, Jolt and Tex, the bullies.

"Westside Island?" Chuck asked the two elderly characters.

"Yep." said the squirrel.

"I hope we'll be OK." said the dog.

"Blueberry?" Jack said to Sonic. "What brings you and your friends here."

"I was certain you'd be dead." Avery said.

"Avery!" Shift snapped.

"Hey, look, my uncle and my friends and I just barely escape some giant killer robots, so leave me alone." Sonic growled.

"Me, too." said the chipmunk.

The coyote shivered endlessly, unable to speak.

"You guys are brave." the rabbit complimented.

"Hey, you're Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" asked the walrus. "It's great to see you."

"Oh, yeah, i'm Sonic Elson the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself.

"I'm Tiara Bobowski the Manx." Tiara introudced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet most of you." she bowed, and then made an uneasy look at Jack and his gang.

"This little guy is Tails. My little brother." Sonic introduced everyone to the infant fox.

Tails waved happily.

"I'm Max the Monkey." Max introduced himself. "And this big guy is Bark the Polar Bear."

Bark waved.

"I'm Sally Acorn." said the chipmunk.

"I'm Bunnie. Just Bunnie." said the rabbit.

"I'm Rotor Walrus." said the walrus. "This guy right here is Antoine D'Coolette."

Antoine just shivered without saying a word.

"I'm Fiona Fox. But just call me Fiona." said the red fox.

Fiona's introduction caught Tails attention, and at the sight of her, Tails grew excited, spun his tails around and flew up to her with a big smile on his face. Fiona looked back at him and smiled, too.

"Aw, he's cute." Fiona commented. "And remarkable."

"I'm Jack Rabbit, blueberry." said Jack. "But just because we're in the same boat escaping the same island, and we both lost our parents doesn't mean we're friends."

"I'm quite well aware, Jackie." Sonic assured him.

"I'm Avery the Bear, and Jack's my best buddy." said Avery.

"I'm Shift E. Wolf." said Shift. "I commend you for escaping all of those robots owned by that madman, but how long this happiness will last is a questionable matter."

"You talk very adult-like for a kid." Chuck pointed out. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Charles Elson Hedgehog."

"I'm Rosie." said the elderly squirrel. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Jewel." said the elderly dog. "It's nice to meet you here, Chuck. Anyways, time to get going."

"Hey, hey, hey, i'm Jolt, and this awesome lizard guy right next to my wing is Tex, and he's one of the greatest artists in the world, and he'll be full of surprises, so watch out, he's not funny, he's serious business!" Jolt rambled.

"Hello, Jolt and Tex." said the other children.

"Nobody says "hi" to me anymore!" Jolt exclaimed.

Tex slapped Jolt on the cheek.

The motor started off, and the boat set sail for Westside Island. By the time they had reached the shores of this cheery and colourful island, Winter Island had completely transformed into something completely different. Everyone got off the boat, and the nice kids, the bullies, Jewel and Rosie went their separate ways, leaving Chuck, Sonic, Tails, Max, Tiara and Bark in Emerald Hill.

"Well, kids, I think we should set up our new home on this island and start training." Chuck suggested.

"What happened to our parents, Chuck?" the kids aside from Tails and Bark asked.

"As far as I know, they're in the clutches of Kinto- no, Robotnik." Chuck told them. "You're not going to see them again for a long, long time."

All the kids except for Tails gasped in horror and began to tear up, while Tails just had a concerned look on his face.

"Don't you worry, children." Chuck advised. "Like I said hours ago, you can count on old Chuck. However, one of these days, you'll learn to fend for yourselves, because I know that one day, you'll be heroes."

The children wiped their tears and nodded. Then, they put their hands together in a circular formation, with Tails lifting himself into the air and placing his hands on the hands of his friends.

"Together, as one big family, a group of determined Freedom Fighters who will never give in and always kick butt, we'll triumph over evil, just like Super Spiky would when going against Malevolent Menace! Right?" Sonic declared.

"Yeah!" said Max and Tiara in agreement.

Tails and Bark just nodded.

"For Winter Island!" shouted Sonic.

"For our families!" shouted Tiara.

"For Mobius!" shouted Max.

"For Mobius!" they all said together, with Tails flying around in circles with joy and Bark punching the air with excitement.

All Chuck could do was smile at these future heroes. From that point on, Sonic and his friends would train to be amazing warriors that would one day have the strength, agility, speed and thinking to take on the tyrannical Robotnik and crush his horrible dreams, along with his malicious empire.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. After the Fox Part 1

FUSION STORM PRESENTS: SONIC BLUE CYCLONE  
STARRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and Chris Senn)  
Fanmade characters are (c) Fusion Storm

CHAPTER FIVE: AFTER THE FOX PART 1

Years have passed since Sonic and his friends arrived on Westside Island. Now, they have set up a new home with an underground base in Emerald Hill, the tropical grass land where Mobians used to live peacefully, until Robotnik came and began his reign of terror after turning Winter Island into a robotic paradise. In the middle of Emerald Hill is the Deep Forest, a place surrounded by trees, where Mobians can hide from the forces of Robotnik's blight, discuss plans and enjoy themselves. On the Hill Tops of Westside Island lies the doctor's base, Metropolis, home to the House of Robotnik's Robotic Operation Regime, or H.o.R.R.O.R. for short. Robotnik found Westside Island, and he hasn't found Sonic and the gang's secret base. Will he discover their whereabouts? Only time can tell you that.

We find Robotnik sitting in his chair in front of his robot soldiers.

"Let me run this through your pump powered craniums again." Robotnik said to his robot generals and soldiers. "You are the core of the indisputable army of the House of Robotnik's Robotic Operation Regime, and you are important, useful, resourceful, quick to react, alert, efficient, effacacious, excellent and most certainly ruthless, conniving, cunning and robust. You are lethal, and don't you forget that. You are Badniks, the shredders of Mobius!"

Redz sat in Robotnik's lap. "We Are Badniks!"

"No, really? I didn't know the last 5 times i've been told that..." Coffee said, sarcastically.

"What's a "Bad Nick?", partners?" Ball Hog. "Is that the boss's future son?"

Robotnik, Redz, Winglock and Coffee slapped their foreheads all together.

"Aw, I never get answers." Ball Hog moaned.

"Stop whining, you hard plated balloon." Winglock growled.

"Excuse me, master?" said a talking supercomputer next to Robotnik.

"Yes, what is it, TOMMY?" Robotnik answered.

"If I have interrupted anything, I deeply apologize." TOMMY repented.

"Meh, it was just the same trash the master keeps saying." Coffee stated.

"Important Reminder!" Redz corrected Coffee.

"Whatever." Coffee scoffed.

"Anyways, give me your Westside Island field report, TOMMY." Robotnik demanded. "This better be worth my while."

"I have spotted." TOMMY explained. "He is on the plane with a hedgehog and a manx. They seem to be talking. Let me play a recording." TOMMY started up a recording of the fox, the hedgehog and the manx.

"Finally, we are done with the test flight." said the voice of the fox. "I can safely say that the Tornado is a big success."

"Can we fly back, now?" said the voice of the hedgehog. "I don't want to be around Aquatic Ruin for long. Don't want any of us to be munched by the Ruin Monster."

"Oh, Sonic." laughed the voice of the manx. It was a female, unlike the other two voices. "You and your monster tales."

"Ha!" laughed the voice of Sonic. "Yeah, what are the odds of some big monster attacking us in the Aquatic Ruins?"

"We better report to Chuck back at our base." said the voice of the fox, the recording abruptly ending.

"They disappeared afterwards." TOMMY said. "They appear to be returning to Emerald Hill Zone. But, I can't verify their location. It must be top secret. However, I have recorded this." TOMMY started up another recording.

"Chuck's final project has been quite a blast." said the voice of the fox.

"You bet, Tails, little brother." said Sonic.

"It has armor made from Titanius Metabius, universal jointed machine gun, mach 8 speed propeller, sonic jet powered rocket boosters and four wheels for landing and driving mode." Tails said. "Truly, a marvel of technology. "It was quite generous of your uncle to let me drive this so early. I love planes! Planes are my favorite!"

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." Sonic said.

"Ahem." grumbled the manx girl.

"Hey, Tiara, relax." Sonic suggested.

TOMMY's second recording ended.

"That's all." TOMMY said to Robotnik.

"How aggrivating." Robotnik growled. "Well, at least I can say they are in the Emerald Hill, so, i'm glad I put my heart and soul into you, TOMMY. Badniks! Rockbottom!"

"What do you want from me?" Ball Hog asked.

"Winglock, reporting in, gorgeous one!" Winglock shouted.

"Coffee, sir." said Coffee.

"Order?" Redz asked.

"Badniks, get into your positions in the zones across the island." Robotnik ordered.

"What good will it do?" Coffee wondered.

"It's called planning ahead." Robotnik answered. "I may find some use for one of those Freedom Fighters on my squadron. Specifically, that fox."

"What do you need that smarty pants for?" Winglock questioned.

"Can I get a pair?" asked Ball Hog.

"What will we do?" asked Rockbottom.

"You, Rockbottom, and your men will scout out the Emerald Hill and fetch that fox named "Tails"." Robotnik demanded.

"Will do." Rockbottom confirmed. "Grimy Goat! Camelot Camel! It's time to get some fresh air!"

A mobian goat in a trench coat and a hat came into the room along with a Mobian camel wearing pajamas and a night cap.

"Fresh air?" said Grimy Goat. "We go."

"OK, we'll go out and... uh, Emerald Hill is our destination?" Camelot Camel asked.

"Yes." Rockbottom replied. "We are now going to Emerald Hill, and will you put on your daytime clothes, Camelot? I can't have you going around looking like your coming over to Emerald Hill for a sleepover! Get your shirt, jacket and leather pants so I can say "Quick, to the Rapcar!", thank you very much!" He stormed off.

"Clothes, the closet." Grimy pointed out to Camelot.

"I don't like him when his yelling is directed at me." Camelot moaned.

Camelot took off his pajamas and put on a red t-shirt, a purple jacket and a pair of leather pants. He stepped outside with Grimy and Rockbottom.

"Quick, to the Rapcar!" Rockbottom shouted.

Back inside...

"Badniks, assemble!" Robotnik ordered his army.

"Right!" shouted Ball Hog, Winglock, Coffee and Redz together, taking a bunch of animal shaped robots from Robotnik's army with them.

"Your lunch is ready, doctor!" TOMMY called. "Egg salad and roasted pork, your favorite!"

"Good." Robotnik said, pleasantly. He walked into the kitchen. His egg salad and roasted pork sandwich was being served by a robotic hedgehog with some sleek robotics with a mechanical arm on his left side, and some bulkier looking robotics and a cannon for a right arm on his right side. Robotnik swiped the sandwich.

"Being a man with an army of roboticized furry maggots sure has its perks." Robotnik noted to himself with glee.

Meanwhile, in Emerald Hill Zone...

We find a top secret underground base made by our heroes and Charles "Chuck" Elson. It's underneath the Emerald Hill, and it's connected to a bunch of secret underground bases made by other citizens.

"Great job, Tails!" Chuck complimented the 7 year old fox. "I knew you had it in you, sport!"

"Thank you, Uncle Chuck." Tails thanked the old hedgehog. "I was scared at first, but thanks to you and my friends, I have found the courage to take to the skies like a soaring rocket."

"That's my little brother!" Sonic said, patting Tails on the head. "No big heights are going to discourage you."

"I always believed in you, Tails." said Tiara. "Ever since you were a baby, I knew you wanted to fly, and I knew that one day, you would be a fantastic flyer. From now on, you are Tails, the kid who reached for the heavens." she proceeded to kiss Tails on the cheek, making him blush.

"Thanks, big brother Sonic." Tails thanked. "And thank you, big sister Tiara."

"Hey guys, is it food time?" Max shouted, impatiently waiting at the table. "My stomach has been yearning for some grub for what seems like hours."

"Max!" Sonic snapped. "Don't wreck the mood!"

"Well, I say it's about time we stuff ourselves." Chuck declared. He whistled. "Bark!"

Bark burst through a door that connected the main room with the kitchen. He was silently holding a tray of good looking food. He went to the table and placed it gently in the center.

"Oh boy, it's time to stuff myself!" Max opened his mouth, ready to dig in. A shadow suddenly loomed over him. It was Tiara, holding up one of her big boomerangs over Max.

"Wait." Tiara said, glaring.

"OK, i'll wait for the other guys to settle down." At that moment, Chuck, Sonic, Tails and Bark had already taken their seats. Tiara took hers.

In the big tray was a bunch of pasta dishes, meat dishes, mozzarella sticks, buttered bread, cheese, crackers and some linked sausages. The gang ate most of it before they were nearly full, and for a post-lunch dessert, Bark gave Sonic and Tails chili dogs, Tiara and Max some pudding, and Chuck a big muffin.

"Man, Bark, you have become more impressive with time." Chuck complimented the mute polar bear.

"Talk about a treasure trove of fine taste." Sonic said. "Bark, I never knew my uncle taught you how to be a goldmine. That chili dog was epic!"

"Yeah, mine too!" Tails said.

"Don't tell me that was the only thing that mattered to you, boys." Tiara said with concern.

"Of course not." Sonic and Tails. "But nobody makes them epic like Bark!"

Bark scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"He's so modest." Tails pointed out.

"Say, this reminds me." Chuck remembered. "Tonight, there's going to be a barbeque in the Deep Forest. Alot of people are going to be there, and I would be happy if you kids came along."

"I know." Tiara said.

"Well, there's something to look forward to." said Max. "But first, games for hours on end." He got off his seat and stood up.

"Tails and I will be in the combat room." Sonic said, standing up. "How about you, Bark?"

Bark nodded and stood up.

"That's where i'm headed." said Tiara, getting off her seat.

For a while, Sonic, Tails, Bark and Tiara played in the Combat Room, while Max was playing the latest Super Spiky Conquers the Malice Martians game on the Mega Dream Cloud game system. Later, Sonic and the other three got bored and joined Max. They played multiplayer until they dropped.

"Woohoo!" Max whooped. "I win the longest, hardest track in the Radical Race-A-Thon Mode! I win the tournament!" he pointed at Sonic. "You owe me for this, Blue Boy."

"Oh, don't let it get to your head, Banana Top." Sonic grumbled.

Tails and Tiara chuckled. Bark was playing with a yo-yo.

"Kids, it's time to go!" Chuck called.

Sonic and his friends turned off the game and headed out the door.

Later, in an open area of the Deep Forest of Emerald Hill, there is a gathering and a barbeque, with lights in the trees and a big grill cooking.

"So, Chucky?" said a snake person, eating a cheeseburger. "How did the Tornado go on its test flight?"

"It was a big success!" Chuck replied to the snake's question. "I trusted young Tails to pilot the thing, and it went pretty smoothly. No bruises on the metal, no broken propellers, no damaged jet boosters, it looked the same as when it took off when it came back. I tell you, that kid is a prodigy." He took a bite out of a hot dog.

"I'd say all of those children are miracles." said a female bear.

"You can say that again." said a male eagle.

"Anybody want a drink?" called a male turtle.

"For sure!" Chuck, the bear, the snake and the eagle said together.

"I'll take a whole big pitcher!" shouted an adult elephant.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Phan." greeted Chuck. "It's been a while."

"Heard about the plane, Chuckster." said Mr. Phan. "So, how is the inventing?"

"Well, to be honest..." Chuck began. "I think i'll leave the rest of the group's inventing to Tails. I'm done inventing machines. Together, those children I raised well will repel the evil that has tainted Mobius over the last 7 years. One day, they're going to teach that evil backstabbing hooligan with nosehair a lesson. Oh, and before you ask, they're over there." He pointed to the other end of the area, where Sonic and friends were.

Meanwhile, with Sonic and friends, on the other end of the open space...

"Man, it sure is boring at the moment." Sonic commented, munching a chili dog.

"You know what I think?" said Tiara. "All the colours in the treetops, all the good people gathering around, having a nice time. This is a deal you can only get in a great hiding place like this. With the landmass out there in the open being frought with evil, we can't enjoy moments of music and fun outside our beautiful deep forest."

"What about the Tornado, Tiara sister?" Tails asked.

"Now, we did have to go out with the Tornado, but we're safe from danger as long as we fly in the lower open areas." Tiara reminded Tails. "I'm sure we're safe."

"Yo, talky people!" Max called, holding out his Mecha Bo. "Watch, i'm going to strike the banana bunch off that tree!" Max pointed to a bunch of 5 bananas on one of the giant trees surrounding the wide open area where the barbeque gathering was. Max twisted the Mecha Bo until it turned into a big chain whip with metallic ends. He ran up the tree until he was sure he could hit it. He struck it with his long range weapon, and it hit the banana bunch's stem, causing it to fall. As it plummeted to the ground, Max did a back-flip off the tree and snatched the bananas out of the air with his tail. He twisted his weapon again until it turned back into a bo staff. As he came back down, he pointed the Mecha Bo at the ground and it hit the ground, and he did a flip jump, landing back on the soft grass safely, with the banana bunch still in the grasp of his tail. "Woo! Woo! I think that went pretty well. So, what did you guys think?" Max looked at his friends, and saw that they were talking to a walrus with some work pants and a sleeveless blue shirt and a red head chipmunk with a blue vest, a purple shirt and a pair of blue shorts. It was Sally and Rotor. Max was disappointed. He grabbed one of the bananas and ran back to his friends.

"So, your uncle and that wicked man were actually friends once?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Sonic said. "It all comes down to a fat, meaty climax. Heheh, get it? Fat? Meaty?"

Sally, Rotor, Tiara, Max, Tails and Bark stared blankly after Sonic told his joke.

"What?" Sonic wondered. "You want me to explain it to you? Well, forget it."

"Anyways, Tails, i've heard from Chuck that you've done some mechanical stuff, now that you've been trained in technology." said Rotor to Tails.

"That's right." Tails said back. "I've made a small pocket computer that any of us can take anywhere, and I made modifications to Max and Tiara's weapons a couple of weeks ago. Well, basically, I made them bigger, with help from Chuck."

"Are you into vehicles, by any chance." Rotor asked.

"Of course." Tails replied. "I don't know why, but i'm so good with them. It makes me proud."

"And it makes me proud to have you as my little brother." Sonic noted.

"Sally, Rotor, can you tell us about your time on this island?" Tiara asked.

"Well, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Fiona and I were taken here by my Aunt Rosie." Sally began. "We found ourselves a hiding place underneath the blue mountain, safe from the forces of Dr. Robotnik. My aunt was a blackbelt back at the Hawk Albatross Academy. She taught us some of her moves that she mastered before she retired and took it upon herself to watch over us."

"She put me in good shape, and everyday, i'm learning how to use artillery without resorting to bloodshed." Rotor remarked.

"I can help with that." said Tails.

"By the way, since Sally just mentioned our other friends, where are they?" Rotor wondered.

"I think I told them to meet us up here not too long ago." said Sally. "Where could they be?"

"Is that Bunnie, behind you?" Tiara asked, pointing at a yellow rabbit behind Sally and Rotor.

Sally and Rotor turned around. They saw Bunnie, scouting the area. The yellow rabbit wore a purple t-shirt and a pair of brown jean shorts.

"Oh, hello there." greeted Bunnie. "Ah was just trying to find Fiona. The darling seems to have run off."

"Really?" Rotor said, confused. "That's not like her. She usually knows where we are when we tell her."

"Fox gone missing?" Sonic asked.

"I hope she can fly, like Tails." said Max, putting his hand together. "Hey, where did Bark go?"

Ouch!" yelled a female voice.

"Whoa, ho ho, that is nothing you should be hearing at a forest soiree." Max said.

"Oh mah stars!" Bunnie gasped. "Could that have been Fiona?"

Tiara looked around and spotted Bark with a red fox. "Over there!"

It looked like the vixen girl and Bark had bumped into each other. The girl seemed to have dark red hair with three spiky bangs, a yellow bow on her head, a black sleeveless shirt, midnight blue gloves, blue shoes with steel yellow front ends and grey soles and orange pants with a white and yellow tail planted on the left leg.

"Watch where you're going!" Fiona exclaimed to Bark. She got back up and noticed that she was talking to Bark, a familiar face. "Hey, you're that polar bear, aren't you?"

Bark nodded.

"My, you've grown pretty big." Fiona pointed out.

Bark threw up his chest and put his hands up to his waist.

The other teenagers came up to Fiona.

"Bark, what happened?" Tiara asked Bark.

"You OK, darling?" Bunnie asked Fiona.

"I'm fine, i'm fine." Fiona confirmed. "I just bumped into this guy while I wasn't watching my surroundings in front."

Bark pointed at Fiona, then pointed at himself, and then made an equals sign with his fingers.

"Where were you?" Rotor asked, curiously.

"Oh, Jewel came along and asked me to be nice and hand out hot dogs to the other teenagers, including those rowdy boys, Jack Rabbit, Commander I Couldn't Give Less of a Darn, Shifty Eyed Quiet Guy, Obnoxious Beaky Boy and the Wordless Gecko." Fiona jokingly explained. She was referring to Jack Rabbit and his friends. Simply put, they're bullies any way you look at them.

"Hey, shush up your jaw you person who used the name that is insulting to my feathery being that is beaky!" cried a faint voice.

"So then, a creepy guy in a blanket came up to me and said "the child who soars will be useful for us!" in an ominous voice, and I just passed him." Fiona continued. "So, now here I am. Uh, hi, Bark?" She held her out hand to the teenaged polar bear.

Bark shook Fiona's hand.

"He must've been referring to me." said Tails. "I flew Uncle Chuck's plane successfully, and everyone thought I was great. Plus, because i've done good mechanical work so far, I think I am useful."

"No doubt about it, bro." Sonic said, giving his little brother a thumbs up.

"My, my, Fiona." Tails said, looking cutely at Fiona. "You've grown to be so beautiful."

"Thanks, and you've grown to be so smart." Fiona pointed out. "Wow, i've never been surrounded by so many people since my days on Winter Island."

"Oh, I remember when mom and dad gave me my special ball." said Sonic. "Oh, how I miss my special ball. But hey, good thing it was replaceable."

"I remember being born in a jungle, where I was mostly raised in, and the first thing I did was splash water in my face at the nearby Hill Fountain." Max chuckled.

"I await the day that Robotnik gets the message." Tiara said, thinking about the old days.

"Kids! The piece of piece de resistance is coming!" Chuck called.

"Oh goody, it's almost time!" Bunnie whooped.

"Say, where is that coyote kid?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, him? Heh, didn't want to come." Sally replied, laughing. "He disappeared without leaving a trace. I hope this is not some way of his to miss out on the fun."

"Let's gather around." said Tiara.

The others approached the crowd. Fiona and Tails stayed behind.

"Hey, Fiona?" said Tails. "That symbol on your pants. That's the symbol of the Flying Furious Fox Fortress Four. I hear they're a fantastic flight team."

"Oh, yeah, they're pretty well known." Fiona told the young two-tailed fox. "I have an autographed picture of them in my room back at our hideout. I also have tickets to their flight show, scheduled for a date that can only be described as "If Robotnik ever meets his end", and I even own some trading cards of them."

"Big fan, huh?" Tails asked.

"Well, yes, but, you know..." Fiona said, scratching her right ear. "I've loved them since I was 5, but they're not my favorite thing on Mobius."

"I'd like it if you would join me on a ride on the Tornado." Tails offered.

"Well, sure, I-" Fiona murmured, but was suddenly stopped, as it felt like something had hit her and stunned her. "I, I..." Fiona felt to the ground, face first, with steam emitting from a red spot left on her back."

"Oh dear." Tails gasped. "Fiona? Are you OK? Speak to me!"

Suddenly, a being covered in a big blue blanket appear before Tails.

"Who are you?" Tails asked, shivering.

"You'll be useful." said the blanket covered being a dark, gaspy voice.

"I am useful." Tails noted. "Step back, or i'll give you something to talk at with your gaspy tone!"

"Your usefulness in a world without a weakspot begins NOW!" the blanket covered being growled in a garbly voice. It threw a closed up net into the air, and it open up and fell on Tails, trapping him in the net. The net was electric, and it shocked Tails. "I better make a run for it." the being grabbed Tails with the netted Tails with a chain and made a dash for the trees. Suddenly, Sonic came dashing towards it and hit it with a headbutt, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Tails moaned.

"Tails, what is going on?" Sonic asked in a hurry. "What happened to Fiona."

All Tails could do was whimper.

"Tails!" Sonic called out to his little fox brother.

"Tails!" Tiara shouted, as she came to the twin tailed child's side. "Oh, poor Tails. Don't worry, we're here."

"He needs to be useful!" said the blanket covered being. "Scram!" the creature threw a chain at the heroes, which they narrowly dodged.

"I don't know who you are, but this is unacceptable!" Tiara growled, as she got out her boomerangs.

"You killjoy!" Sonic yelled. "I'm going to create Planet Hurt, and you'll be the first smidgen of population on it!"

"Party's over, ladies and gents." Max declared, with a scowl, getting out the Mecha Bo.

The other people in the crowd came over to see what the commotion was. Bark came to the side of his friends, cracking his knuckles.

"Is that Tails on the floor!?" Chuck gasped in horror. "Oh my goodness!"

"Oh mah stars!" Bunnie gasped.

"Is that the blanket covered creature Fiona mentioned?" Sally questioned, shocked.

"Try me, fluff sacks!" the ominous ruffian snarled.

Max twisted his Mecha Bo until it turned into the chain whip type weapon. Tiara threw her boomerangs. Max swung his weapon at the enemy. Sonic dashed forward, leaving behind trails of blue wind.

The creature pulled out a long chain and swiftly swung it around, blocking Sonic, Max and Tiara's attacks. Sonic flew back and landed on his butt, Max's weapon swung back to him and fell out of his hand, and one of Tiara's boomerangs came back to her.

"I don't have time for this!" the villain grumbled. Suddenly, he was hit on the back of the head by Tiara's other boomerang. It returned to its owner shortly. Bark followed it up with a technique where he jumped into the air, put his hands together, swung them down and rolled in the air. He successfully hit the mysterious bad guy and knocked him down.

"Yeah!" Max yipped. "Destroyer Bash Bomb that sucker!"

"Huh?" Tails started to recover and notice what was going on. "Guys? Guys?! What is happening to me? Is there a fight?"

Sonic, Max, Tiara and Bark approached Tails.

"Oh, Tails, I can't stand to see you like this." Tiara cried. "Don't worry, i'll get you some first aid when we get you out of this mess. I promise."

Sally, Rotor and Bunnie were trying to wake up Fiona.

"Fiona!" Rotor called in her ear. "Please come to!"

Suddenly, Fiona started to get up, but she was feeling the pain on her back.

"Geez!" Fiona yelped, rising off the ground and getting back on her feet.

"Oh, thank goodness." said Bunnie, relieved.

"Fio, did that monster hurt you, too?" Sally asked her friend.

"Monster?" said Fiona, confused. She turned around and saw Sonic, Max, Tiara and Bark with a netted Tails. She noticed the monster, too. She ran up to Sonic and friends. "Oh sweet geez, we gotta help him fast."

"I promised him I would get him some first aid when we get him back home." said Tiara.

"Hey, i'm apprenticing in medical solicitude." said Fiona.

"Meaning?" Sonic asked.

"I'm working to become a doctor one of these days." Fiona replied. "I can help treat your friend."

"But, he needs to be useful elsewhere." grumbled the blanket covered felon. "I'll take him and be off!" He pulled out another chain as he got back up to his feet and threw it at Tails, linking it to the net that Tails was still caught in. He threw Tails behind him.

"Oh, you are so mine!" Fiona growled.

"Go get that pest, Sonny boy!" Chuck shouted.

"Get this overwith!" Mr. Phan shouted.

Sonic revved up in his ball form and shot out a blue wave of wind, Tiara threw her boomerangs again, Max swung his transformed Mecha Bo again, Bark punched the air, creating a force bullet from his fist that shot forward, and Fiona threw a chain sickle at the bad guy.

"Aggressive fur sacks..." the villain groaned. He took a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground, creating a smokescreen, as the attacks came his way. They hit nothing, and it was impossible to see the meanie in a blanket now. They were confused. Tiara's boomerangs flew back to their owner and they levitated next to her until she grabbed them back.

"Did we bust him?" Sonic asked.

"Guys, no sound." Max pointed out. "No scrunch, no punt, no crack, no bonk, nothing."

The smoke cleared, and Tails and the blanket covered fiend were nowhere to be seen.

Everyone looked around.

"Have you seen the kid, Becky?" the male eagle asked.

"No, Loke." replied Becky, the female bear. "It's like those two were never there in the first place."

"Tails?" Sonic called. "Tails! Oh great. Just, fantastic! We were only trying to relax, and that killjoy came and took my little bro!"

"He took our little bro, Sonic." Tiara reminded him.

"I'll find that crook and teach him something he won't forget!" Sonic ran in place, turning his feet into a blazing blue wheel.

"Uh oh." Max murmured. "He's mad."

Bark began to feel depressed.

"Sonic!" Tiara snapped, grabbing Sonic. "Don't tell me you want to go out there by yourself. You'll need back-up."

"How can you possibly say that at a time like this?" Sonic asked. "There are things you can replace, but Tails isn't one of them! I'm gone!"

"Sonic!" Max called. "Settle down! I care for Tails. I love the little guy. He's like the nephew I never had in my 13 years of living. But, please, stop with the feet."

"But, Banana Top..." Sonic said, standing still.

"We've had enough stress for one night!" Fiona cried. "You just got into a fight for crying out loud!"

"You'll have to rest up, Sonny." Chuck pointed out, as he approached his nephew. "Don't worry, i'm sure next morning, Tails will be fine, and you'll see him again. I know he was your most special gift on your 6th birthday, but with great patience comes great miracles."

"Besides, we make a great team." said Tiara. "Ever since we were little, we've proven that we're stronger when we're together. I even recall you saying "together, we can overcome all the odds.", right Sonic?"

"For sure!" Sonic said, smiling.

"Besides, that creature could be working for that sinister slimeball." Max said.

"Well, all the more reason to kick some tail!" Sonic said, punching the air with his fist.

"Plus, all of you ah like a big happy family." Bunnie said. "Without Tails, this family is broken."

"Yeah, all of you care about him so much, so i'm sure he'd be happy to see all of you coming to his aid in what be the most stressful moment in his life by far." said Fiona.

"Sweet!" Sonic whooped. "That's just the support I needed. Winter Island Heroes, let's get back, have some rest, have something to eat at sunrise and set out for an adventure!"

"C'mon, kids!" Chuck called from an exit on the other side of the woods. "It's time to hit the sack!"

"Best of luck to you guys." said Sally.

"We got a beef with Robotnik, too, so we'll support you when we can." Rotor hollered.

At that moment, Jack, Avery, Shift, Jolt and Tex.

"What was that, a corny conversation about some pipsqueaknapping?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Don't tell me that speck of fur ruined the buffet!" Avery growled.

"Not that I care a whole bunch for the kid, but if Sonic and his friends need to do what they believe is right, who's to say stopping them is possible?" said Shift.

"Thank hibby jibberoo that wasn't my hide, right, Tex?" said Jolt, making a stupid grin.

Tex just stood there with a blank stare.

"Shut up!" Fiona snapped, kicking Jack and Avery.

"Harhar, you missed me!" Jolt shouted with glee.

Tex kicked Jolt.

"Ah, the kick of a traitor!" Jolt yelled, falling to the ground.

Tex shrugged.

Meanwhile, outside the deep forest...

"Let me go, or you'll be so sorry!" Tails yelled, being carried by the blanket covered being.

The creature walked up to Rockbottom Raptor, Grimy Goat and Camelot Camel.

"Thank you, Blanket Buck." Rockbottom thanked the creature.

"No problem." said Blanket. "My work is done?"

"Yes." Rockbottom replied. "Camelot, dinner time." Rockbottom removed a chip from Blanket Buck's head. The blanket covered creature turns out to be grass. He instantly dropped and became unable to move.

"Oh boy!" Camelot yipped. "Thanks, boss! I thought I was going to su-... uh, my hunger, something, oh, it rhymes with er, become?"

"Succumb, dear man, the word you seek." said Grimy.

"That'll work." said Camelot. "I thought i'd succumb to hunger." He picked up the grass the pile of grass that used to be Blanket Buck and chucked it into the back of the Rapcar, along with Tails.

"That guy was all this grass?" Tails wondered.

"Kid..." Rockbottom began. "At the House of Robotnik's Robotic Operation Regime, we can make anything animated. There are no limits to genius."

Tails scowled at the evil doers as the Rapcar took off. Camelot began to eat the grass on the ride back to Metropolis.

When Sonic and friends got back to their hideout, Bark took some time to recover from the sadness he got when Tails was captured. Sonic bounced his ball and listened to some music to calm himself, and Max and Tiara washed their weapons before bed. The next morning, they all had something to eat and got ready. The Winter Island Heroes got dressed. Sonic put on a yellow jacket with fire symbols on it, Max put on his favorite headband along with a yellow shirt, a green vest and a pair of blue jeans, Bark put on a tight purple shirt with a pair of green fingerless combat gloves and a pair of brown trousers, and Tiara put on a red sleeveless crop top with a yellow band on the bottom, some green jeans and replaced her dark green gloves with dark red gloves with black fingers.

Chuck looked at the four that would take on the villains soon.

"This is it, everyone." Sonic declared. "Let's rock, roll and run! For Tails!"

"For Tails!" the others said together.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. After the Fox Part 2

FUSION STORM PRESENTS: SONIC BLUE CYCLONE  
STARRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and Chris Senn)  
Fanmade characters are (c) Fusion Storm

CHAPTER SIX: AFTER THE FOX PART 2

Tails has been captured by Robotnik's minions, Rockbottom Raptor, Grimy Goat and Camelot Camel. Now, Sonic and his friends must travel across the land to get him back and have him returned safely.

"So, boss, what do you think we should do with the kid?" asked Rockbottom Raptor, holding up Tails, who is wrapped up in chains.

"You can start by shutting up and letting me go, you overweight oviraptor!" Tails demanded.

"Hey, kid!" Rockbottom snapped. "I'm a velociraptor, and you can't speak to me like-"

He was interrupted by Grimy.

"Here, the big man." Grimy told the reptilian ruffian.

Rockbottom straightened himself.

"Did you get me that fox?" Robotnik asked, coming into the room.

"I did." Rockbottom confirmed. "What can we do with him? Can he join my crew? Can we use him as a punching bag?"

"You couldn't get me on your crew for a box of pebbles!" Tails rebuked.

"Cruel, you be." Grimy said. "But, then again, cruel, I be so, too."

"Shush!" Rockbottom shushed Grimy. "You're wrecking this victorious mood!"

"I have some use for this child." said Robotnik, grabbing the chained up Tails. "You see, for some time, I have been collecting some of those unfortunate furry maggots for my supercomputer, my beloved TOMMY. I am already using a huge lot of them to power it. With the brain of this child, he could be the core battery."

"You wouldn't do that to a kid. You couldn't possibly..." Tails growled.

"Sorry, half-pint." said Robotnik. "But you better get used to your brain beating, because you'll be sticking with it when TOMMY has enough brain capacity to become a satellite that will track down where all the outer stuffed pillows are lying in wait."

"I hope you know in your heart that you're secretly counting me and Grimy." said Camelot, sentimentally.

"First, when have people helping me counted?" Robotnik asked. "Second, get an X-ray and tell me the colour of my heart, camel."

"Let go of me!" Tails yelled. "If you don't let me go, Sonic and Tiara will make you sorry!"

Robotnik threw Tails on to a platform.

"Cyberspace Gate ready, sir." TOMMY confirmed.

"I don't have to worry about some needlemouse with a tailless cat." Robotnik said to Tails, pulling the switch. "But, quite frankly, I would like to see them try."

Tails vanished from the room, with a scowl on his face.

"Transportation complete, master." TOMMY confirmed. "The child will help us take control of Westside Island."

"I know the outcome, TOMMY." Robotnik reminded the powerful machine.

"Good one, this today." Grimy said back.

"Can't you talk differently, just so you're easier to communicate with?" Rockbottom growled.

"For your satisfaction, I will." said Grimy. "For now."

Inside TOMMY... Tails finds himself in a virtual world.

"Where is this?" Tails wondered. "The ground feels like i'm standing on electric currents." He suddenly got a chill up his spine.

A male Mobian turtle materialized in front of him while he wasn't looking, and he turned to it.

"So, you're Tails, the fox who is said to have been born on Westside Island, and is supposedly smart?" the turtle said.

"Who are you?" Tails asked out of curiosity. "Are you one of the Mobians that have been captured?"

"Nope." the turtle replied, shaking his head. "You are not as smart as you are glorified as. I am the digital administrator that runs every piece of this hard drive."

Tails gasped and took a battle stance. "Are you TOMMY?"

"Oh, well, now you catch on." TOMMY complimented. "Sorry if what I said sounded insulting. But, there's no time to waste. You'll be the orchestrator of my eyes in the sky."

"You'll see me drowning in liquid before that happens!" Tails yelled.

Meanwhile, with Sonic, Max, Tiara and Bark, in the Emerald Hill...

"Tails!" Sonic yelped, frightened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Max shouted, scared out of his wits.

Bark scratched his head.

"Sonic?" said Tiara. "You OK? We haven't even gone that far from our base yet."

Sonic calmed himself by doing some stretches.

"Sorry, guys." Sonic apologized. "I just saw Tails being subjected to... unspeakable things."

"Bad daydream, huh?" said Tiara. "Don't worry, i'm sure he's confident we'll be there to save him in no time."

"Yeah, I know." Sonic said back. "But, I just don't want to lose him. Not when we've become a team."

"Yo, dude, it's the plane!" Max shouted, pointing at the sky.

In the sky was the Tornado, which came down on the ground next to the heroes. Chuck was piloting it.

"Uncle?" Sonic wondered.

"There's a Chemical Plant ahead, and you'll need this to fly over it." Chuck told them.

"Oh, the plane." Sonic said, scratching his head. "Almost forgot about that."

"But, how will we get all of us on it without weighing it down?" Max asked.

"We don't." Chuck and Tiara replied together.

"I'm going to walk back to the base." Chuck confirmed, walking off. "Good luck!"

"OK, so here's the plan." Tiara began. "Sonic, pilot the plane. I'm going with you."

"No problem!" Sonic whooped. "I'm the most experienced with this vessel."

"And the craziest." Max reminded him.

"Shut it, Max." Sonic grumbled to Max.

"Max, you and Bark provide ground support." Tiara continued.

"Why me?" Max asked out of curiosity.

"Because Sonic has to pilot the plane, that's why." Tiara replied, pointing her thumb at the Tornado.

"Oh, yeah. Can't argue with that." Max mumbled. "Leave it to good old Uncle Max to support the heroes of this nightmarish journey. Nothing is going to stand in the way of the Maxinator. Let's go, Bark."

Bark scratched his ear for 2 seconds, but then nodded happily.

The Winter Island Heroes flew over the Chemical Plant, where they saw a bunch of machines producing some purple, pink and black chemicals. It was a grotesque power plant filled to the brim with liquid that smelled like rotten eggs. In the shadows, villains lie in wait.

"Oh look, a soaring bird." Ball Hog growled. "I hate flying things. Badniks, don't miss a shot!"

A couple of chicken shaped robots in turrets aimed at the sky and began to rapidly fire bullets.

"So far, no hindrance." Sonic concluded.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Tiara said.

The bullets from the turrets hit the Tornado from below, and it was sent plummeting towards the Chemical Plant.

"Oh geez!" Sonic moaned. "Mayday! Mayday!"

Tiara screamed and hung on for her life. Max and Bark saw the Tornado plunging towards the plant.

"Sonic! Tiara!" Max called their names, worried. "Bark!"

Max and Bark ran up to the Chemical Plant, and they began to smell the stench.

"Good mighty Mobian giants." Max groaned. "That's disgusting." He was suddenly surrounded by giant mantis robots, giant worm robots and some monkey robots, ready to strike. "Oh, uh... hi?" Max dropped to his knees. "If you spare me, i'll give you everything you'll need to know in your lives!"

Bark trashed the robots with his fists. However, an explosion is heard afterwards.

"Sonic and Tiara!" Max said, panicking. "Help is on the way, guys!"

With Sonic and Tiara, on the ground, next to a wrecked Tornado...

"Man, good thing we were able to jump to safety in time." said Sonic.

Tiara examined her boomerangs.

"Not bent or scratched in the slightest." Tiara confirmed, holding her boomerangs up to her eyes.

"You know, your boomerangs are bent to begin with, Tiara." Sonic remarked.

"Sonic..." Tiara groaned.

"Augh, yuck!" Sonic groaned, gripping his nose. "What is this liquid made out of?"

"Don't you dare question the master's chemicals!" an angry voice yelled. It was Ball Hog. "Badniks, surround! That's a sound, right?"

The Badniks looked at Ball Hog, shrugged and pointed at Sonic and Tiara.

"Hey, metal meat, what's with the strange goop?" Sonic asked.

"You should know that this substance is for mixing up fog that can change the island into the ideal wasteland." Ball Hog explained. "It's not ready yet, but we'll get there. I am Ball Hog, and these are my Farm and Forest Badniks. I am here to capture you because I can't let you get to Metropolis to save that mutant puffball friend of yours."

"Metropolis?" Sonic gasped. "Well, scrap pork, you just saved us the trouble of wondering where my bro went."

"I guess I spoke too much and too soon." Ball Hog grumbled. "Slicers, Caterkillers, Coconuts, Motobugs, Newtrons, ATTACK!"

Sonic and Tiara took their battle stances as the Badniks charged at them, and they took them all on with some Spin Attacks, some martial arts and some boomerang slashes. They were all torn apart. One last slicer tried to attack Sonic from behind with its scythes, but Tiara reflected the scythes with one of her boomerangs and destroyed it.

"Man, you guys don't put up much of a fight!" Sonic commented.

"So, ready for a round, piggy?" Tiara asked.

"Don't call me 'round piggy', manx!" Ball Hog exclaimed. He shot a cannonball out of his stomach at the duo. They moved, and then the ball explode, with a large explosion radius, knocking Sonic and Tiara backwards and nearly into the chemicals. They quickly got back up as the smoke cleared.

"She didn't call you a round piggy, you sensitive steel hog." Sonic noted to Ball Hog.

"I'm not sensitive, i'm thick!" Ball Hog growled with a scowl.

Sonic and Tiara suddenly got the urge to laugh. They burst into laughter, leaving Ball Hog confused.

"I'm so glad we all agree on one piece of knowledge." Tiara laughed.

"It's true!" Sonic chortled.

"I am thicker than you furry-" he stopped, still confused. "Stop laughing!"

Sonic and Tiara laughed some more, but then, they began to calm down.

"Stop it!" Ball Hog yelled. "I'll make Robotnik love me!" He rolled up into a ball and began revving up in place, like Sonic's Spin Dash.

"Oh, you want to rock, huh?" said Sonic. "Well then, let's roll!" Sonic revved up the Spin Dash.

Sonic and Ball Hog rolled into each other, trading blows, doing little damage to one another.

This is going nowhere. Sonic thought. I'll have to confuse him some more.

Sonic flung himself towards the ground, and he stood there, letting Ball Hog come down on him. Sonic jumped out of the way as Ball Hog prepared to hit the ground.

"No spin?" said Ball Hog, curiously.

"Nope!" Sonic answered. "Check this out!" He spun around multiple times as quick as a flash around Ball Hog.

"Where are you?" Ball Hog wondered, getting dizzy. Suddenly, Sonic come down in his ball form, smacking the big pig robot on the head with a Spin Attack.

"Ouch!" Ball Hog barked. He toppled over.

"Alright!" Sonic whooped. "I beat him! I sure showed him who the boss here is!"

"Sonic, you mean we beat him." Tiara reminded him. "But, it seems strange. Just one strike to the skull?"

"Fufufufu." Ball Hog, getting back up. "You can't beat me. I got better armor." He shot another cannonball from his belly, and it headed straight for Sonic and Tiara, when all of a sudden, the Mecha Bo came out from the right and hit the ball back at Ball Hog, exploding in his face. This infuriated Ball Hog even more. Max and Bark had come.

"Sonic! Tiara!" Max called their names again. "I hope we aren't late."

"Better late than never, guys." said Tiara.

"You're not welcome here!" Ball Hog yelled, steamed. He charged at the heroes.

"Go!" Sonic shouted.

Max turned the Mecha Bo into the chain whip and wrapped it around Ball Hog's left arm, while Bark grabbed the right arm.

"Go away!" Ball Hog demanded. "I don't want you to save your friend." Sonic jumped on his soldiers.

"He's not just our friend." Sonic said. "He's my brother. I'm his big brother."

"And i'm his big sister." Tiara said. "Now, go back and tell your master that we're coming for him, for Tails, and you better tell him we're not going to go lightly on him if he wants to pick a fight." She held up her boomerangs.

"In your dreams, flea bitten, cheeky rat." Ball Hog growled. "Also, you think those boomerangs are supposed to be threatening? You're carrying around toys for little children, lady!"

Tiara threw one of her boomerangs and it made a big scar on Ball Hog's chest. He screamed in pain.

"Uncle, uncle, i'll walk! I'll walk!" Ball Hog screamed. "Why is that thing so strong, anyhow?"

"These boomerangs are made of Chaositanium." Tiara explained. "They are loyal to their owner, as they always come back to me no matter what, and they can cut through pretty much everything. And for the record, i'm a cat, not a rat."

Ball Hog stomped the ground once and rolled away.

"Now, what do we do about this wretched place?" Max wondered.

"There's always a Master Controller in one of these industrial places, i've heard." said Tiara.

"Question is, where do we find it?" Sonic asked.

Bark scratched his ear. The four heroes scouted the plant in hopes of finding the Master Controller. Bark spotted a door nearby that read "Never Welcome, Away With You!" and approached it.

"Ooh, looks like old Bark found something." Max said.

Bark waved to his friends, and they came to his side.

"Huh. "Never Welcome, Away With You!", I guess this must be where the Master Controller is if the bad guys really don't want us to see what's behind this door." Sonic said. "Well, time to type a bunch of random codes until I find the password."

Tiara quickly opened the door with her boomerangs by cutting it up into pieces. "Who needs passwords?" She said.

"Oh yeah." Sonic said. "That's right, I can always count on my friends."

The four entered the room, and they found a single machine labelled "The Master Controller" with a keyboard and a computer screen.

"Finally." Sonic said. He cracked his knuckles. "Let's make the systems confused by typing a bunch of random things until we get some good results."

"Or, you could just hit the Emergency Abort key." said Tiara, pointing at a key labelled "E. Abort".

"She's good." Max said to Bark.

"Whatever, let's just shut this place down." Sonic said, sighing.

One press of the "E. Abort" key, and all the chemicals stop producing, and the chemicals coming out of the machines turn into crystal clear water, getting rid of the stench. The four friends step outside the room and see what has happened.

"Finally, it doesn't smell like dead fish!" Max said in relief.

"But this is only the beginning guys." Sonic said. "Let's get out of here and continue on. I won't rest until-" He was interrupted by Tiara.

"The same goes all of us." Tiara reminded her friend. "And if we see Robotnik, let's all make sure to smack his lights out. Anyways, I see an elevator over there. Let's roll."

"Hey, I saw that first." Sonic said. "You took my line."

"Did not." Tiara said back.

"Did too." Sonic repelled.

"Did not, and we're not going anywhere with this." Tiara countered.

Meanwhile, back in Metropolis...

"You junkhead." Robotnik groaned. "Even though you're so big, you couldn't even do something as simple as smash those furry maggots?"

"Actually, I meant for them to win." Ball Hog explained. "I always mean what I do. I let them beat me because, uh, erm... I want them to... cheese? Well, i've captured images of our enemies."

"Don't try to cover up your losses." Robotnik growled, bonking Ball Hog on the head.

"Chemical Plant has been shut down." TOMMY informed Robotnik. "All chemicals are returning to their crystal clear and clean state."

"Oh, I should've known better than to let some pig watch over that place." Robotnik growled. "Ball Hog, you will go to the repair shop to have yourself pulled back together. But first, show me the images of our enemy."

"Yes, sir." Ball Hog said. He pushed a button in his nostril and showed still holographic images of Sonic, Tiara, Max and Bark.

"Ah, that hedgehog, that feline girl, that monkey and that bear look awfully familiar." said Robotnik. "But, if they wish to oppose me, They will get what they deserve. If they board the elevator, they will be headed to Hill Top Zone. I hope Redz, Winglock and Coffee are ready."

Inside the supercomputer...

"I will never be your brain!" Tails shouted, trying to break free from Tommy's brain bind, which held a bunch of adult citizens of Westside Island. "TOMMY, let me go, or you'll be sorry within the next few hours! I can't live the rest of my days as an organic brain for a digital deity. I have my friends to be with. My only family. I don't even know who my parents are. I always guessed that they were killed only minutes after I was born. My whole life, I have been filled with questions, and even though I have grown far smarter since my infancy, I am still a child. If I hadn't met Sonic, or Tiara, or Max, I would've been alone forever. A confused two-tailed freak, taken care of by nobody."

Hearing Tails' words, TOMMY decides to materialize infront of him.

"My, my, young boy." TOMMY said. "A long sentence with no stop, and I can actually relate to that."

"You can?" Tails asked.

"Yes." TOMMY replied. "You see, I wasn't always this pixelated program on this computer. I was once a regular turtle. I lived on this very island, in the lake, I swam endlessly with my family. I would always look forward to a day of taking a dip. However, one day, the fun came to a halt, when my parents began to act very strange. Their hands transformed into electrical pincers. They went after me, and I narrowly escaped. They happened to be struck by a falling tree. It was a fortuitous moment. However, the swamp became a death trap, and then, Robotnik came and took me away. He put me through this unthinkable torture for the longest time, and now, I have no organic body to return to, and I don't even remember my folks. I just know I had them at one point. I'm stuck like this. An A.I. who can feel little to nothing. I became Robotnik's computer to serve in his domination plans. I only helped him so he wouldn't send viruses after me to permanently delete me. I have gone through tough times. I may have had Robotnik for a while now, but deep down, i'm as lonely as can be. Truly, i'm taken care of by nobody."

"I'm sorry to hear that, TOMMY." Tails said, feeling sympathy. "Maybe I can help you?"

"That would be nice." TOMMY replied to Tails' question. "However, I don't want the big cheese to send the viruses after me. They are deadly, and are never to be touched. For now, you'll have to continue being my prisoner until the time is right."

"But I don't want to be your brain enhancer!" Tails snapped.

"What about your brother Sonic?" TOMMY wondered. "He's coming for you, right?"

"Yeah, to kick Robotnik's butt." Tails answered.

"Well, until he comes to Metropolis, you'll just have to go along with being a temporary prisoner." TOMMY recommended.

"It's crazy, but the thing that matters most is if we're freed from this cyberspace." said Tails.

"You, sure. Me? I'm not so certain." TOMMY said back with concern. He vanished and materialized again, this time as a giant head floating above the brain mechanism.

Back with Sonic and friends, who arrived on the top of a mountain after taking the elevator...

"Take a look at this." Sonic said, observing his surroundings. "Giant gears, elevator shafts, cogs, lots of metal, lava, this place has it all."

"Except for some killer robots that should try to mortally wound us any minute now." Max said. He then felt nervous. "Or any second."

"Keep your eyes peeled, boys." Tiara suggested to the boys.

The four teenagers split up and looked around to see if they could find anything.

"I smell the presence of robots." Sonic said. Suddenly, his eye was caught by an image in the distance. It looked like a pet lizard. "Zder? Is that you?"

The lizard approached. It came out from the shadows and revealed itself to be Redz. "Seize him!"

"Zder!?" Sonic gasped. "What happened to you!?"

"Rexons! Stegobots! Tyrannos! Styraccotrons! Pteranobots!" Redz called. He barked like an angry dog.

"Redz, after all these years, you're still not right!" Sonic remarked.

Plesiosaur robots, styraccosaurus robots, stegosaurus robots, t-rex robots and pteranodon robots came to the aid of Redz.

"Fear the Dinosaur Badnik Squad, the most deadly-" Redz evilly shouted, but suddenly had to scratch, unable to finish his sentence. The Badniks stood before Sonic, ready to fight.

"Well, I have to say, it's nice that you have become a leader of a bunch of dopey hunks of junk..." Sonic said, sarcastically. Sonic jumped and spun around to attack the Badniks as they began to strike him. "You're like that Ball Hog guy back there."

Redz barked at Sonic, with a sound that was hard on Sonic's ears, and made the remaining Badniks collapse.

"Ouch!" Sonic yelped, covering his ears.

"Fall!" Redz shouted. He began to bite at Sonic, while Sonic dodged his moves.

"Hey, hey, BAD Zder!" Sonic growled. "Bad lizard!" Sonic kicked his roboticized pet with his left foot, sending the mechanical lizard flying a foot away from him.

Redz began to snivel and sob.

"Oh..." Sonic said, feeling some regret. "I'm so sorry, Zder. Don't cry."

"It's REDZ!" Redz yelled, angrily. Sonic had been duped. Redz whipped his tail at Sonic's left leg, hurting it. Sonic fell over. Redz approached the blue 13 year old. "You're lunch, furry maggot!" He opened his jaw, showing his teeth and prepared to bite into Sonic's flesh.

"Lunch break's over!" Sonic kicked Redz away with his right foot, then he got back up and smashed Redz with his fists and hit him with a Sonic Wave, damaging Redz badly. "You have been a very bad boy. But I swear, i'll find a way to get you back to the loving lizard you once were. We'll meet again, boy." Sonic leaves, but with his left leg stinging quite a bit, his movement is slowed down a notch.

"Curses." Red mumbled. He is lifted up by a Pteranobot.

Meanwhile, with Tiara...

"This mountain top is very Robotnik-ish, I can totally say that." said Tiara. "But there doesn't seem to be too many of those robots around at the moment. I wonder where they went..." She turned around, and a goose robot was flying at her quickly. She reacted fast enough to dodge, and she drew out her boomerangs. This goose robot was none other than Winglock.

"You're quite observant, but your looks are the weakness that kills your style and pose." Winglock criticized Tiara. He stretched his neck and put his face up to Tiara. "Plus, I think you could benefit from more flexible parts and more shiny hairs." He proceeded to show off his shiny metal feathers.

"Are you another one of Robotnik's men?" Tiara asked angrily.

"Yes, and I caught wind that Ball Hog got a cut on his tummy, the poor lardy fool." Winglock grumbled. "I am the magnificent, elegant Winglock, the one with the finest neck in all the land, and I think a make up for you is necessary. I'm going to have to peck your face."

"You wouldn't peck a lady, would you?" Tiara said, mockingly.

"Oh, how cocky!" Winglock shouted. "Now i'll have to make it double! Children!"

Some tiny Winglocks appear at the original's side.

"Get the girl." Winglock ordered. "Buzzbombers and Balkiry Badniks, you too!"

"This is ridiculous." Tiara groaned.

A flying Badniks surrounded Tiara. They lunged at her, but at the right time, she jumped up and made them all collide with each other with a loud bang, making them all break down.

"Oh no, they're all dunces!" Winglock cried. "I guess i'll have to redesign you myself."

Tiara and Winglock had a duel, trading blows with boomerangs and wings. The manx and her robotic foe dodged the attacks of one another, trying to get a shot whenever they could. Tiara would score a few hits, and Winglock would sometimes slice her hair and barely cut her cheeks.

"Enough of this." said Tiara, lifting one of her boomerangs. She did a downward vertical strike, but Winglock grabbed it and flung Tiara up into the air. She landed on her feet behind Winglock.

"Time for a change!" Winglock announced. He stretched his neck to Tiara inorder to deliver a bunch of peck attacks to her. She dodged some, and blocked others with her boomerangs. She threw one of her boomerangs in a random direction. Winglock took his opportunity to hit her while she was open. He pecked her in her exposed belly. It stung quite a bit.

"Ah!" Tiara cried. "Oh, you son of a..." She rubbed the sore spot on her belly that was now red.

"Just a few more scars and you should be picture perfect." Winglock said, devilishly. "My beak is so strong and sharp, it can pierce through anything like creamy butter. But I better not be too messy."

Behind the robotic bird, Tiara's boomerang came back, but Winglock was able to grab it with his beak. Tiara was angered.

"I'll show you picture perfect." Tiara growled. Winglock tried to peck her again, but she blocked the blow with her other boomerang, dodged another and slashed at Winglock's beak, cutting it off and forcing the fiend to release the other boomerang.

"Aaaaaah!" Winglock screamed, muffled up.

"Now you look fabulous." Tiara said, mockingly. "Just one more detail..." Tiara jumped up and jump kicked Winglock in the face, forcing his neck to unstretch fast, and when the head collided with the body, it was sent flying, and Winglock fell inbetween a bunch of gears on the mountain wall, getting crammed up and scrunched, causing the gears to stop turning.

"Hep!" Winglock called, still all muffled up. "Hep! Aher Oawheh!"

"Go back from whence you came, and tell Robotnik that he's got a surprise waiting for him, birdbrain." Tiara demanded.

"Eh uh aw owah." the now inaudible techno goose said. He squirmed to get out of the tight space he was caught in.

Tiara looked at her wounds, especially the big one on her belly. "Good thing I have some first aid in my pockets." She said. She reached into the pockets on her green jeans and pulled out some small first-aid packs. "This is nothing that can't be fixed with a band-aid."

"Tiara!" Sonic's voice called from the distance. "Oh, hey, there you are." Sonic approached Tiara, running slowly, because of his injured left leg.

"Sonic, are you OK?" Tiara asked, worried.

"Ah, it's nothing." Sonic replied. "Just some whiplash on my leg, but thanks for your concern."

"Give me your leg." Tiara suggested.

"I said it's nothing, Tiara." Sonic said. "Really. It's not like-" He then noticed Tiara's belly injury. "What happened to you?"

"One of Robotnik's robots attacked me and jabbed at me." Tiara explained. "But it's nothing first aid can't deal with. Now, why do you have whiplash on your leg, anyways?"

"I saw him." Sonic answered.

"Saw who? Robotnik?" Tiara wondered, curiously.

"No, I saw Zder!" Sonic told her. "He was bigger than he used to be, and he was a robot, he commanded a pack of those killer robots, and he smashed his tail into my leg, and it hurt really bad." Sonic sat down. "Man, good thing there's nice, soft grass up here."

"Don't worry, after a little treatment, you'll be running fast in no time." Tiara assured her friend.

A moment later...

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Tiara said.

"Oh, i'm going to be feeling this the next day." Sonic groaned. "How are you?"

"I'm fine now." Tiara replied to Sonic's small question. "Now, I hope we don't run into anymore of those robot guys. Let's go find Max and Bark."

At that moment, with Max and Bark...

"Alright, big bear." Max said. "No enemies to stop us, we're almost there, man, I am really good at this. Bingo!" Max and Bark were at the Gate to Metropolis, Dr. Robotnik's lair. "Bark, you do the honours."

Bark stepped up the gate and prepared to punch it.

"That gate is electric." said a deep voice. "A hundred volts times ten. I wouldn't be touching it if I were you."

"Who's there?" Max called out.

Suddenly, before his very eyes, Coffee, the blue rabbit robot fell to the ground on his feet in front of Max.

"Holy banana slam!" Max gasp. "Well, thanks for the tip on the gate, but... you're one of them, aren't you?"

"I can only be on the side of your enemy." Coffee said. "We have your friend, and we know you desperately want to retrieve him."

"Well, guess what, bunny bucket of bolts!" Max said, scowling. He pulled out the Mecha Bo. "I'm his good, fun-loving Uncle Max. I'm holding this out and posing with a mad face because I can tell you just want to push us away."

Bark took his battle stance.

"I can't decline a challenge from the enemy." Coffee noted. "Let us realize this head-to-toe showcase of might, skill and wit."

Max and Bark grinded their teeth. "This is my show." Max said, sternly.

Max and Bark have come face to face with Robotnik's last robot commander. Will they survive? Will Sonic and Tiara arrive on time? Will Tails be saved? What is going through the artificial mind of TOMMY? Will Robotnik meet his match? Will there be hope yet? Will all of this effort pay off? Where are Sally, Fiona and all of their friends? The answers? They'll have to wait until next chapter.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. After the Fox Part 3

FUSION STORM PRESENTS: SONIC BLUE CYCLONE  
STARRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and Chris Senn)  
Fanmade characters are (c) Fusion Storm

CHAPTER SEVEN: AFTER THE FOX PART 3

In the Chemical Plant, Sonic and his friends have come face to face with Ball Hog, Robotnik's biggest, strongest and dumbest robot. On the Hill Top, Sonic and his friends have come face to face with the other robotic generals, Redz, Winglock and Coffee. Sonic and Tiara have moved a couple out of the way, but not without some injuries. Nothing some medical treatment couldn't fix, though. Max and Bark, on the other hand, have made it to the gates of Robotnik's stronghold, but the blue rabbit robot stands in their way. Will they handle it, or will they have to wait for Sonic and Tiara to catch up? Also, will Tails be saved?

"I'll let you go first." Coffee said to Max.

"What?" Max said back, confused.

"I'm letting you get the first attack." Coffee explained.

"Well, you're pretty generous." Max noted. "Bite this!" Max ran forward, sticking the Mecha Bo forward. Just as he was about to hit Coffee, the blue robotic rabbit jumped into the air and landed on Max's weapon, causing him to lose his footing and fall.

"Predictable!" Coffee insulted.

"Predict this, bunny butt!" Max shouted, getting up quickly. He spun around to swing the Mecha Bo at Coffee, but it was blocked with an arm swing. Max twisted the Mecha Bo and turned into the chain whip, he tried to swing it at Coffee, but it was easily grabbed, and Max was pushed back by a palm strike from Coffee. Max quickly changed his weapon back to its natural state.

"I see the flare in your spirit, and it's grand, but your tactic is weak." Coffee remarked.

Bark decided to join in the fray.

"You want a go, polar bear?" Coffee asked.

Bark nodded with a scowl.

"Back off, Bark." Max snapped. "I can do this. I don't want you to be bruised, too."

Bark ignored Max and threw a punch at Coffee, but his fist was grabbed.

"Try again." Coffee suggested to Bark.

Bark threw more punches at Coffee, and tried uppercutting and clapping at him.

"Disappointing!" Coffee insulted Bark, picking him up and throwing him to Max's side. "You need to be more tricky to put up a decent challenge. Just force alone will get you nowhere."

"You want challenge?" Max growled. "I can give you just that!" Then, Max took a few deep breathes. "Alright, Maxie. Keep it together. Got to keep it cool in combat."

"I see you're not badly tempered." Coffee said. "You have permission to have another go."

Max charged head on with the Mecha Bo again.

"This technique again?" Coffee wondered. "This is not a winning move." He raised his hand.

Max smirked and twisted the Mecha Bo, turning it back into the chain whip. He swung it at Coffee, but one end was grabbed. Max ran towards the nearby cliff and jumped. Bark gasped, and Coffee was confused. But, instead of falling down the cliff, he jumped from it and swung on his weapon for a while to get back on the cliff without falling, as if he was defying the laws of physics. As Max landed near Coffee, the blue robot let go of the one end of the chain whip he was holding, but Max flung it up to his face, actually scoring a hit.

"Gotcha!" Max whooped.

"That was an improvement, but you'll need more spark." Coffee noted.

"No problem!" Max said, zealously. He started grabbing the chains instead of the metal ends.

Coffee ran up to Max and prepared to give him a kick. But Max had jumped up and swung the chain whip at Coffee's shoulders. He managed to wrap the ends around Coffee's arms, and he twisted the ends, which would normally change it back to the Mecha Bo, but instead, it close in Coffee and crunched up his arms, rendering them useless. Max twisted the ends again and took Coffee out of this damaging state.

"How about some teamwork, Bark?" Max called out to his friend.

Bark was instantly eager to lend Max a hand.

"The fire in your eyes is growing!" Coffee commented.

"So is the heat of the battle, baby!" Max yipped. He threw the chains around Coffee's arms again and pulled the ends while wrapping his long, monkey tail around Coffee's legs. "Now, Bark!"

Bark ran up to Coffee and hit him with a strong, well-aimed uppercut. Soon, Coffee was eating dust. But, he got back up.

"I see you as a threat to Robotnik, but I can't help but commend you for your efforts." Coffee said. "That was an impressive showcase of your skill, and your smarts. You have my permission to pass." Using a remote control that came out of his arm, Coffee disabled the electricity on the gate and opened it. "This is what you came for, right? Your friend awaits." Coffee called a flying Badnik to send him back to Robotnik's lair. Max and Bark stood before the big city that awaited them.

"Big city." Max noted. Then he looked back at where he and Bark had arrived from. "Sonic, Tiara, where are you?"

Bark put his thumb up to his mouth, concerned.

Suddenly, a blue blur appeared before Max and Bark. It was Sonic, and Tiara was holding on to him as he dashed at his trademark super speed.

"Guys, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Where were you guys when Sonic and I were lost in Hill Top?" Tiara asked.

"I dunno." Max said. "Bark and I just went down a random path and luckily for us, we didn't come across any Badniks. Just some big blue bunny robot named "Coffee" who tried to whup my rear end. Surprisingly, though, he was a bit generous."

"I would've never expected you to be so lucky, Banana Top." Sonic said.

"I find that last part hard to believe." Tiara said. "He was Robotnik's, right?"

"Of course." Max replied. "But, thanks to my skills, I gave him what for!" Bark tapped him on the shoulder and Max turned around to see Bark raising one of his eyebrows. "Bark helped out with that last attack. Then, he opened up the gate to the city for us."

"Tiara and I got stuck between a rock and a hard place down there." Sonic explained about his past experience. "I met Zder again for the very first time in what seems like an eternity."

"Really?" Max said, ecstatic.

"Unfortunately, Robotnik turned him into one of his cronies." Sonic groaned, feeling distraught about his pet and first friend from childhood being turned into an evil robot.

"Oh." Max moaned.

Bark put his hand togethers and frowned.

"Don't worry about him right now, Sonic." Tiara said. "We're on a rescue mission." She looked on at Metropolis. "So, this is where that man is hiding?"

"How much does this guy put into this dump?" Sonic wondered.

"If Tails is somewhere in this big place, we might be looking around here for a while." Tiara guessed.

Max noticed some figures behind Sonic and Tiara.

"Hey, they're here, too?" Max asked, pointing at the people approaching him and his friends.

"Oh, them." Sonic and Tiara, looking behind them.

Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine and Fiona came up to the four friends.

"Howdy, Max!" Bunnie greeted with glee. "Hey, Bark!"

"How's it going, tigers?" Sally asked.

"Better question is, what are you doing here?" Max asked, curiously.

"Let us catch our breath first." Rotor said.

The five teenagers took some deep breaths.

"OK, let's explain to ze monkey and his pals." Antoine said.

"Chuck gave you the Tornado with his inventions in it, but he was worried that something would happen, so he called upon Rosie and sent us to collect the inventions if something happened to your plane." Rotor began. "When your plane was shot down, we had to hurry to get the inventions. With the Chemical Plant now shut down and deserted, we could safely go up to the wreckage of the vessel. Thankfully, the inventions were OK, even though the plane was smashed. We dug into it and found these small cubes that contained a cluster of stars, a green orb-shaped shield, a golden ring and a small inanimate Mobian head called a "Life Saver" or something like that."

"We headed up to the Hill Top where we saw Sonic and Tiara laying down treating their wounds which they told us were from battling some of Robotnik's biggest and baddest robots." Sally continued the story. "When we met them there, we told each other what's going on and why we're here."

"The thing is, my friends and I are going to help you kick some robo-tail." said Fiona, kicking the air. "So, are we going to enter Stinkopolis and get that wonder boy back?"

"Yes, we are." Sonic answered to Fiona. "By the way, glad my uncle thought ahead."

"If they were inside the plane, how did they survive the crash?." Tiara asked.

"Chuck said that they were kept inside an indestructible compartment in the plane." Rotor replied. "Made of fresh Titanius."

"Awesome, now let's go." Max said.

"Robotnik's headquarters are this way, everyone." Tiara confirmed, pointing at the open gateway to Metropolis.

"Thanks for the backup, you guys." Sonic said to Sally and her friends, giving them a thumbs up.

They headed towards the opened gate, but they noticed that Antoine wasn't following them.

"I'll stay behind and await your safe return." Antoine announced.

"Antoine!" Bunnie snapped.

Bark raised his fist at Antoine, scowling.

"We could use your swords if things get too close for comfort." Rotor said.

"OK, OK, i'm going." Antoine squeaked. "Yeesh!"

Sonic and friends turned towards the opened gate to Robotnik's big city. They went into the city, but after 10 seconds of walking on the streets, trouble came to them in the form of big, bad humanoid badniks with mini guns for right arms.

"You can't sneak into the lair of the mighty and magnificent Dr. Robotnik you furry maggots!" said one of the badniks.

"Hey, I had to deal with some real rough robots like you earlier, so I don't have time to waste!" Sonic yelled. Sonic revved up in his ball form and released a bunch of powerful wind blasts. It sent some badniks flying high, colliding with one another, and they fell apart when they hit the ground.

"Come on!" Tiara hollered. Tiara threw her boomerangs. They sliced some badniks in two and tore some up from the inside.

"Cake." Max muttered. Max knocked down one of the Badniks, piercing a hole through it with his Mecha Bo and then teased the other surrounding Badniks. They charged at him, but then Max just ran his weapon through the defeated Badnik's body, ripping it up and causing it to the explode in the faces of the other badniks, destroying them as well.

Bark grabbed one of the Badniks by the arm and swung it around, using it as a club to hit and break its fellow Badniks. When it was the only one left, Bark threw the one in his hands slightly into the air, grabbed it with his palms and squeezed it until it was crunched up and broken.

"Woo!" Sonic phewed. "I'm glad that's done."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Tiara said.

"You've guys got your work cut out for you." Sally remarked. "When the next wave comes, we'll have our turn. Sonic boy, take it easy."

"I won't let 'em touch mah fellow freedom fighters." Bunnie said, donning her metallic gauntlets.

Meanwhile, on the other side, in the shadows...

"I fear that there is planning afoot on their end." Grimy said to Rockbottom.

"Better not be." Camelot hoped.

"Watch the magic." Rockbottom recommended to his men. "The element of surprise will not betray us."

"I'm certain." Grimy assured his boss.

Sonic and the other young heroes ran through the city, watching out for more Badnik soldiers. Some more jump out at them, but Sally and her friends had it covered.

"As Sally said, we've got this one, sugah!" Bunnie declared.

Bunnie smashed two Badniks at once with her gauntlets, Sally pulled out a top attached to a string and shot it at some other Badniks, hitting each of them with brute force. Rotor through some flash bombs at a couple of Badniks, making them spaz out and fall over after the explosions. Antoine used his twin blades to slice some Badniks like onions, and Fiona flung her chain sickle at a Badnik, ripping off its limbs and head. Fiona kicked the body down afterwards, and it explodes.

"Ha!" Fiona laughed. "That's for being associated with a kidnapper! And just for good measure..." Fiona jumped on the body of the broken robot and stamped her feet on it. She then tore it up with her sickle, shred by shred. Until...

"Fiona!" Sally called to her. "That robot has already bit the dust. Don't overdo it."

"Sorry." Fiona apologized. "I couldn't resist the urge."

All of a sudden, a punch of small, walking orb-shaped robots with skinny legs appeared around the heroes.

"There's still more?" Rotor gasped.

"Wow, did this guy suddenly decide to give up and send in his little pets?" Sonic questioned.

"They're kind of cute." Max noted.

"They're adorable, on the outside, but what are they for?" Bunnie asked.

"My research has taught me that small packages hold big things, so I don't think these are a laughing matter." Tiara said. "Let's not move."

"Enough jibber jabber!" Fiona yelled. "Let's get 'em!"

Suddenly, the robots emitted some pink smoke that engulfed the heroes in a giant cloud. All that could be heard afterwards was coughing and the sound of Sonic and his allies collapsing. Rockbottom and his henchmen watched from a giant metal brick.

"Yes!" Rockbottom hollered. "Yes!"

"Death Flappers, your turn." Grimy whispered to a floating metallic bird-like being.

"Oh boy, we won!" Camelot whooped. "Are they dead?"

"Nope." Rockbottom answered. "They're only asleep, like newborn babies."

The flying robots got rid of the cloud by absorbing it with their shoulder vacuums. Right after that, they pick up the bodies of Sonic and friends. They had fallen asleep.

Later, in the lair of Robotnik...

"How nice." Robotnik said with glee. "I have captured a new line of furry maggots, who wished to oppose me, but they fell into the path of their doom." He eyed Winglock, Redz and Coffee. "No thanks to you three."

"Sorry doc, but that girl needed some respect for fashion, and she was rebellious." Winglock moaned.

"Hedgehog is not a healthy snack." Redz whined. "Aggressive meals hurt my teeth."

"The monkey was smarter than expected." Coffee said. "He was a fine challenge, and I hope to face him again one day."

"Well, Commander Coffee, he's in my electrified cell." Robotnik reminded Coffee. "I'll let him out if you want another jab at him."

"A generous offer, but i'll pass for now." Coffee said, walking away.

"Would you please go away, Commanders?" Robotnik suggested to Redz and Winglock. "Leave me to my computer."

"Very well." Winglock said, leaving the room.

"I'm off!" Redz yipped, exiting Robotnik's residence.

"TOMMY, have you tracked down the abodes of the furry maggots who want me to step off my rightful throne?" Robotnik asked his supercomputer.

"Sorry sir, no." TOMMY replied.

"No?" Robotnik said, confused. He put his hands up on TOMMY's console. "What do you mean, "no"?"

"I'm having some trouble assimilating the brains of the fox child and the other Mobians in my virtual world." TOMMY stated. "You see, you've built this system to absorb thoughts of pain and emotional suffering from Mobian minds and convert them into fuel. But now, good thoughts are drizzling my hardware, and it's hard to increase my satellite capacity with this unfortunate event occurring."

"Well..." Robotnik grumbled. "That's no good. Well, something must be done about those fluffy insects, and you WILL power up, or it's the viruses for you."

"Eep!" TOMMY cried. "Yes, master Robotnik!"

Meanwhile, in another room, in a cage with electrified bars...

"Oh, man..." Sonic groaned, awakening.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school today..." Tiara moaned, rising off the ground.

"HooWee, ah feel like trash..." Bunnie said, getting up from her slumber.

Sonic realized where he was.

"Oh, great." Sonic grumbled. "What now? A cage with bars covered in electricity? What else could this guy have?"

"That guy must be desperate." Tiara guessed. She threw one of her boomerangs at the bars, and the bars were cut, but the electricity streams remained. "Yep, really desperate."

Everyone else woke up.

"What happened?" Rotor asked, dazed.

"Robotnik got us, and now we're trapped in here while Tails..." Tiara explained. She stopped, thinking about Tails' situation. "Tails..."

"I can't imagine what horrors he's going through right now." Sonic said.

"Well, most of us have weapons, right?" Max said, scratching. "We can shoot them past the bars. There has to be an off switch for this electrical barrier."

"Oh, how I would love to turn that Robot No-Good Doer into a sausage link." Fiona growled. "First chance I get, i'm going to tear him up!" She punched her left palm with her right fist.

"Fi, we all want a shot at Robotnik, but control yourself." Sally said.

"That just ain't the Freedom Fighter way, sugah." Bunnie said.

"Stay cool, lady." Max suggested. "We get Tails back, then you can at least smack the bad fatty."

"Fine." Fiona said.

"You know..." Sally recalled. "I think Chuck said something about the ring?"

"Ah yes, the ring..." Sonic mumbled. "What did my good ol' uncle say again?"

"I don't see any off switch in this room." Rotor confirmed. "I think Robotnik is really determined."

"That's right." Sonic said. "The ring has the power to absorb things like these sparkling sparks."

"Hey, that's good remembering, Sonic." Tiara complimented. "Hey, which one of you has the ring?"

"I do." Sally said. She put her right hand into her right pocket and pulled out the cube with Chuck's Ring inside it.

"Whoa!" Sonic whooped. "Those metal heads didn't take that off of you?" Suddenly, Sonic had a thought. "Hey, do you guys still have the other cubes?"

Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine reached for the pockets on their pairs of pants, and they took out the other cubes that contained the other inventions.

"Good!" Sonic said.

"I hope we can use these." Tiara said.

Bark padded his chest twice and gave a thumbs up.

Sally opened up the cube, and the ring grew in size and fell in front of Sonic. Sonic picked it up and held it up to the electricity. Upon contact, the ring absorbed all the electricity. Within seconds, the cage had nothing to secure the heroes' captivity. As they stepped out of their prison to their freedom, the ring began to rattle, and it fell to the floor.

"Oh boy..." Sonic mumbled. "I don't like where this is going. I could use that barrier."

"Here." Rotor said, opening the barrier's cube and passing the barrier itself to Sonic.

The ring shattered and it began to spark with the electricity it absorbed. The barrier grew to a large size and it surrounded the nine friends, protecting them from the bolts of electricity that scattered around the room. After 5 seconds, it stopped, and conveniently, a door opened up, revealing a corridor. The barrier shrunk. They looked at the doorway.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Sonic commented on the open door.

"That's our way out. Now's our chance to find Tails." Tiara said, firmly.

Sonic and friends went through the doorway, but a giant gun came out of the wall and stopped them in their tracks.

"Welcome to the Furry Maggot Decimation Hall!" said the gun, via speaker. "You are about to die!"

"Nope!" Sonic said. He pulled up the barrier, and the gun fired, but the bullets were easily absorbed.

"Sorry, but you do not understand the meaning of demise!" the gun said again through it's speaker. "Start perishing, if you please!"

"Sorry, not on my checklist, bro." Sonic scoffed. He held up the barrier once more.

"Let's just destroy it, Sonic." Tiara said.

"Doom!" the gun shouted. It shot a missile at the heroes, but it rebounded off the barrier and went back to the gun, destroying it upon collision. "I-I-I t-t-t-ol-ol-ol-old y-you t-t-t-to die die d-d-d-d-d-i-i..." the speaker's voice got lower and lower pitch and began to make inaudible noises until it finally shut off. Unfortunately, the barrier couldn't take anymore and it shattered.

"Good news, a good portion of a fortune wasted for the bad guy." Max stated. "Bad news, two inventions gone, only two left." Sonic could only shrug, clenching his teeth.

"We better use these last two wisely." Tiara said. "C'mon, let's keep moving."

Back with Robotnik...

"Sir!" TOMMY called.

"Yes, TOMMY?" Robotnik answered.

"Locations confirmed." TOMMY verified. "I'm sending you the coordinates right now. Stand by."

"Finally." Robotnik said. "Now-"

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Robotnik looked around, confused. He gasped.

"Hold that thought." Robotnik demanded his supercomputer.

"Yes, sir..." Tommy mumbled.

"What are that hedgehog and his friends up to?" Robotnik wondered. "Rockbottom, Grimy, Camelot, where are you?"

"We've caught wind of the red alert." Rockbottom said, already at Robotnik's side. "The rat and his gang up to no good?"

A nearby door was busted open, and out came the Winter Island Heroes and Sally's Freedom Fighters.

"You're dead meat. REAL dead meat!" Fiona declared.

"Where's Tails?" Sonic demanded for an answer.

"Where's Tails, you ask?" Robotnik said, laughing. "The answer is... finish them!"

"Hey, doc, you have a problem." Tiara remarked. "There's nine of us, and four of you. We've got you cornered, you know." Without warning, she was hit in the back by an animated being made of garbage. It got everyone's attention.

"Hey, bozo!" Sonic barked. "No messing with the young lady!" Another animated being of garbage got in Sonic's way.

"How's that for addition?" Rockbottom said, smugly. "Scraps and Foil will have your heads in no time, thanks to the latest and greatest in object animation technology!"

"Let the games begin!" Robotnik shouted, raising his right fist.

Inside the supercomputer world...

"They've come for me, TOMMY!" Tails said with joy.

"Great!" TOMMY yipped. "They must have Robotnik distracted, so i'm going to free the others now." TOMMY used his mind to release the Mobian prisoners from the brain mechanism. They were slowly brought down to the ground. They were all confused.

"What's going on?" asked a male raven.

"Did that one and zero construct free us?" asked a clueless male rat.

"Is this some kind of dream?" asked a female pig.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Tommy Turtle, the being who controls this virtual space, have turned over a new leaf, thanks to this fine young man, Tails the Fox." TOMMY announced.

"Me?" said Tails. "Aw, shucks."

"While Ivo Robotnik is distracted by the saviors who have come to retrieve Tails, i'll send you all out of here before he finds out about what i'm doing and sends the viruses after me." TOMMY said. "You're all free!"

"Hooray!" shouted the crowd with excitement.

"Let's hurry, Mr. Turtle." said Tails.

Back in Robotnik's base...

Sonic used his spikes to skewer Foil into pieces, while Tiara kicked the crud out of Scraps.

"Dah!" Rockbottom yelled. "Why, you..." Suddenly, a metal bo staff hit Rockbottom. It was Max.

"Let's boogie!" Max declared.

"Grah, you're a million years under evolved, primitive monkey!" Rockbottom exclaimed, pulling out a katana that looked like a giant dragon nail.

"Like you can talk, scales!" scoffed Max.

Grimy noticed that Fiona wielded a chain sickle.

"What are you looking at?" Fiona asked, annoyed.

"Oh, competition." Grimy said, interested. He pulled out a chain sickle of his own. "I'd like to see your spark."

Fiona smirked and she began to fight Grimy one-on-one, sickle to sickle. Meanwhile, Camelot was getting into a fist fight with Bark, and he held a crystal plated shield to protect himself from as many of Bark's blows as possible.

"Badniks!" Robotnik called.

Some Badnik soldiers with machine gun arms attacked, but they were no match for Sonic's speed, wind manipulation and Spin Dash, Tiara's boomerangs and martial arts, Sally's spinning top, Rotor's shock bombs, Antoine's twin blades and Bunnie's gauntlets. As things were beginning to heat up, a mobian toad was in the room, catching the attention of everyone.

"To the left, he said." said the toad, as it went towards the door.

"Another maggot in the room." Robotnik grumbled. "Seize him!"

"Boss, look!" Camelot said, pointing at TOMMY's teleporter.

Mobian citizens were coming out of the teleporter. TOMMY was setting the captives free.

"What the...?" Robotnik said, flabbergasted. "TOMMY! What is the meaning of this!? And why haven't you given me that vital information?"

"I'm afraid I have succumbed to the positive mind of the child." TOMMY explained. "I can no longer let these people suffer. I am releasing them all, including this fine young man, Tails!"

"Tails?!" Sonic yelped, surprised. "He's in that computer?"

"TRAITOR!" yelled Robotnik. "That's it, i'm calling the viruses on you to erase you for good!" Just then, he was kicked in the back by Sonic. "Ouch! Ow... Badniks, get that pest! Rockbottom, Grimy, Camelot, get the rest!"

"Oh, I didn't even get to have lunch." said Camelot, disappointed. With his guard let down, Bark laid the smackdown on him and knocked that camel down.

Grimy and Fiona continued to trade blows with their chain sickles, and Rockbottom and Max got back to their duel. Big Badniks with shields and chainsaws appeared before Sonic, Tiara, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine.

"That's it!" Sonic snapped. "Guys, I need the cube with the stars in it."

"It's right here, sugah hog." Bunnie said, holding up the cube and opening it. The stars floated into the air.

"Sonic, we're capable of handling this as a group." Tiara reminded her friend.

"Hold it!" Sonic said, grabbing the stars. Suddenly, he began to sparkle, and he revved up. He dashed around the destroyed alot of Badniks and machinery, but he didn't touch the supercomputer. He collided with Grimy and Rockbottom and sent them flying to the nearest wall. He went into the other rooms and destroy more technology, when he came to this one room, where he witnessed a terrifying sight. He saw his parents, Jules and Bernadette, Tiara's dad, Gazebo, Max's mom, Merlinda, and Bark's mom, dad and uncle, along with other adult Mobians. But they were all turned into robots. They noticed Sonic and slowly walked over to him like zombies, and they chanted "Hail Robotnik! Capture Furry Maggot!" as they approached.

"Mom?" Sonic said. "Dad? Max's mom? Tiara's dad? Remember me? It's me, Sonic! Mom, Dad, you raised me! Can you hear me?"

Sonic's attempts at getting through to his folks were futile.

"Oh my gosh, what has Robotnik done to you?" Sonic wondered, frightened. At that moment, he realized the stars had worn off and shattered, so he turned back around to get back to his allies. Robotnik, you've turned my lizard into a robot, you've turned my parents into robots, and you've turned my friends' folks into robots, but you won't make a metalhead out of me! Sonic thought.

Sonic returned to the computer room, where he saw the damages he caused to the machinery and the villains. Rockbottom was having an angry fit, while Grimy was thinking.

"Grah, that was completely uncalled for!" Rockbottom said. "sleshlaepiok caiwo qassa."

"You wasted your time and mine, Sonic." Robotnik said. "I've already unleashed the viruses. TOMMY and your friend are history."

Inside the supercomputer, the virtual reality was glowing red, and red balls with evil faces began to fall from the wireframe sky.

"Are those red things the viruses, TOMMY?" Tails asked.

"Yes!" TOMMY said, scared. "They've come for me! Luckily, i've accumulated enough of the bitz of this world to warp you and the rest of these people out of here. You can go see your brother now, Tails!"

"OK." Tails said, concerned about TOMMY's safety. "Thanks for your help, new friend, even if we didn't get the best start."

Just like that, Tails and the other Mobians disappeared from the virtual world. TOMMY faced the viruses.

"Do you want me?" TOMMY shouted, nervously. Then, he made a stern look. "Come and get me!"

The teleporter flashed and lots of Mobians came out of it. This caught the attention of everyone.

"Everyone, TOMMY said the exit is this way." said a Mobian lizard, leading the pack to the same door that the Mobian toad went through. Tails flew above the pack with his trusty namesakes, looking for his friends.

"How!?" Robotnik shouted in disbelief. "Madness! Can't you viruses go any faster!?" He took a few deep breathes. "No matter. At least TOMMY will be deleted for good."

"Sonic!" Tails called. "Tiara!"

"Tails?" said Sonic and Tiara, responding to the familiar voice saying their names. They looked around until they saw their two-tailed little brother land in front of them.

"There you are." Tails said. "I knew you would make it here for me."

"Tails!" Sonic and Tiara whooped, hugging the young fox boy.

"I'm glad you're OK, little bro." Sonic said.

"Are you hurt much?" Tiara asked, worried about Tails' condition.

"I'm fine." Tails said. "TOMMY helped me out. He's a nice turtle made of zeros and ones inside that man's computer." He then looked sad. "I wish I could save him. Hey, did you bring the pocket computer? Maybe that can get him out of there."

Tiara reached into her left pocket and pulled out the pocket computer. "I got it." Tiara said, confirming that she had the pocket computer with her. "Safe and sound, not damaged at all."

"Tiara, watch out!" Sonic and Tails shouted. Rockbottom Raptor was above to swing his sword at the trio, but Sonic hit him with a Spin Dash, while Tails swiped his namesakes in the evil dinosaur's face, putting him back on the ground, landing on his bottom.

"Gah!" Rockbottom screamed in pain. "Swezic dilbua hedharj." He collapsed.

"Thanks, boys." Tiara thanked her old friends.

"Now, the computer." Tails said.

"I'm holding off the viruses the best I can." TOMMY told Tails. "But it's getting... overwhelming."

"Just shut up and be deleted already, you waste of good gigabytes!" Robotnik snarled.

"Hold off these creeps, guys!" Tiara called out to her allies.

"Okay." Sally said.

"With pleasure." Max said.

Bark nodded. He grabbed Robotnik while Max and Sally wrapped him up in the top string and the chains of the Mecha Bo. Grimy Goat was pinned to a wall by Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine and Fiona.

"For comfort, too close." Grimy calmly commented on the predicament we was in.

Sonic, Tails and Tiara looked around for a slot that they could insert the pocket computer into.

"It's inevitable, i'm afraid." TOMMY moaned. "I'm done for, and I am incapable of undoing my fate."

Sonic, Tails and Tiara eyed a certain slot that looked like the right fit.

"This one." the trio said together, inserting the pocket computer.

"I appreciate you trying to save me, but..." TOMMY said, weakly. "It's already too... late... for... me... good... by... Tai..."

Tails pushed a button on the pocket computer that read "withdraw", and it began to download TOMMY.

"Hang in there, TOMMY!" Tails shouted out to his digital friend.

The withdrawing process couldn't finish. The supercomputer's screen turned dark. No more talking came from the computer. TOMMY was gone.

"TOMMY?" Tails called the turtle's name.

Nothing. Not a sound. Not a noise. Nothing.

"No." Tails cried, distraught with sadness. "I never even got to know him more."

"It's OK." Tiara said, patting Tails' back. "We're together again, so you still have us. Your family."

"Hold on." Sonic said. He ran up to Fiona, who was still holding back Grimy with Rotor, Antoine and Bunnie. "Hey, Fi, do you have the Life Saver?"

"Uh, yeah." Fiona replied, giving Sonic the cube with the Life Saver in it. "I held on to it, because, well..."

"I know, I know, medical solicitudey, I gotcha." Sonic assured her. He ran back to the computer and opened the cube. The Life Saver flew into Sonic's open left hand.

"Haha!" Robotnik laughed. "I find it amusing how you thought you had the time to save that backstabber. Your feeble attempts to take him off that system were doomed the nanosecond I sent the viruses to get him out of my life!" He tried to break free. "Now, I just need to pummel you into dirt!"

"Shut it!" Max grumbled. "You're annoying, and your breath reeks like poisonous chemicals."

"I second that." Sally said, agreeably.

Oh, you have no idea. Max thought, recollecting on the smell from the Chemical Plant.

Bark nodded.

"Guys, i'm going to use the Life Saver." Sonic said.

"Are you for real?" said Tiara.

"I'm not too certain that it will bring TOMMY back." said Tails, still shedding some tears.

"I'm not sure, either, but i'll try anyway." Sonic stated. He looked at the pocket computer and found a slot that was big enough for the Life Saver to fit in. "Here we go." He put the Life Saver inside Tails' handy little data storage system and hit a button that read "Deposit".

"What a foolish trouble-making teenager." Robotnik said under his breath. "He can't possibly bring that piece of pixelated trash back from deletion." He tried once more to get away from Max, Bark and Sally, but they pulled on him some more, and he fell on his knees.

Sonic, Tails and Tiara stood there, waiting for the result.

Tails has been reunited with the only family he has ever known, but can the Life Saver bring TOMMY back? Can Robotnik be strained to the floor for much longer? What's next in store? All of the answers in the next chapter of Sonic Blue Cyclone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. World of Rotation Part 1

FUSION STORM PRESENTS: SONIC BLUE CYCLONE  
STARRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and Chris Senn)  
Fanmade characters are (c) Fusion Storm

CHAPTER EIGHT: AFTER THE FOX CONCLUSION + WORLD OF ROTATION PART 1

Sonic the Hedgehog and the band of young heroes journeyed up to the sinister Metropolis when they had a friend in need. They were captured and imprisoned, but thanks to their resourcefulness, Sonic and his friends escaped captivity using the helpful inventions of his dear Uncle Chuck, fought the diabolical Dr. Robotnik's forces and rescued their friend. However, TOMMY, a pixelated friend that Tails the Fox made inside a computer world crafted by the doctor, was erased from the supercomputer containing this virtual world by a flock of viruses, programmed for the sole purpose of giving TOMMY instant death. The villains are immobilized, but the viruses succeeded in destroying Tails' new digital ally. Putting his faith in the last of his uncle's inventions, the Life Saver, Sonic hopes, for the sake of Tails' complete happiness, to bring TOMMY back and get him to safety, along with the two-tailed child he befriended. But, can the bad doc be held down for much longer?

Sonic, Tails and Tiara waited some more at Robotnik's supercomputer.

"C'mon, work your magic, i'm getting bored." Sonic said.

"Just give up, he's toast!" Robotnik growled.

Ignoring the big doc, Tails grinded his teeth as Tiara folded her arms.

Suddenly, a giant white light emitted from the computer screen. Everyone covered their eyes, as the glow was harsh. After it ended, the screen was showing some colour again, and some digitized groaning was heard. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard.

"Oh, my aching bits." the voice moaned. It was TOMMY's voice. "Hey, is this thing on?"

"TOMMY?" Tails called the turtle's name, ecstatic.

"What now?" TOMMY gasped. "Tails! I still function?"

"The deed is done." Sonic confirmed.

"Yes!" Tails whooped, punching the air. "The Life Saver worked!"

The other heroes released Grimy and Robotnik, leaving them with their faces in the ground, and they walked up to the computer.

"Wow." Fiona said, looking at awe. "The name "Life Saver" was no exaggeration."

"I say, extraordinary." Rotor complimented.

"But, how did that work on a digital being?" Tiara asked.

"To be truthful, that got me, too." Sonic said. "I thought it was going to fail."

"Well, I was a Mobian, like you lot." TOMMY explained. "I guess even though i'm a computer program, I am still a Mobian soul at heart."

"You don't say!" Tiara said, fascinated.

"OK, now it's time to get you out of here!" Tails said, pressing the withdraw button on the handheld computer, which is still in the slot on the computer's console. The withdrawal process began once again.

"Thanks for helping the kid, Tom." Max thanked the computer turtle. "Welcome to the team."

"Team?" Robotnik laughed. "The only team that this hopeless program is joining is the Fellowship of Failures." He walked up behind the heroes. He punched Rotor, Antoine, Sally, Tiara, Max and Bark to the sides and reached for the button that would send out the viruses again. However, he was quickly stopped by Bunnie, Sonic, Tails and Fiona.

"Ah don't think so, sugah blob!" Bunnie said sternly, holding Robotnik with her metallic gauntlets.

"We've had just about enough of you, you..." Fiona was trying to say something, but suddenly, the chains of her chain sickle were grabbed by another one and flung out of her grasp, sending her falling to the floor. Grimy was back up, and he took Fiona's weapon.

"Am sorry, I, but incinerated, to be, this weapon's fate, too easy, not for you, apologies, mine." Grimy said, fleeing the scene with the chain sickle.

"I'll show you incinerated, scatter mouth!" Fiona yelled, running after the goat.

"Fiona, forget about him!" Bunnie called, not realizing that she was letting go of Robotnik.

Robotnik shook free from Sonic and Tails and threw them. "Big mistake, cowgirl!" Robotnik said, smugly. Suddenly, Robotnik was grabbed by the arms and fixed in place by Tiara's boomerangs and the string of Sally's top. "Confound it!"

"You go, Ti!" Sally cried with joy.

"That should hold him off." said Tiara, smacking her palms together a couple of times.

"Thanks, gals!" Bunnie shouted out to the boomerang wielder and the top slinger.

A "ding!" noise came from the computer. TOMMY and his data were now in the pocket computer.

"Oh boy, it's a little crowded in here, but I think i'll adapt to it in just one week." TOMMY commented.

"Alright!" Sonic said, pulling the tiny little computer out of the slot. "Now we have a new teammate on one glorious device."

"OK, now let's get out of here." Tails suggested. "The exit is over there, to the left of the teleporter. TOMMY told me."

The boomerangs returned to Tiara, and the top returned to Sally. Robotnik fell to the ground again. The other heroes had risen back on their feet.

"Everyone, it's time to blow this place." Sonic said, pointing to an exit door.

Suddenly, the building began to shake. The sounds of explosions were heard in another room.

"Goodness me!" TOMMY yelped.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled. "However is doing that, I don't mean literally!" He then quickly rushed up to Robotnik. "Sorry to leave you down, but i'm out, Roboobnik." He ran off with the others to exit. The only one that wasn't escaping was Bunnie.

The ceiling began to fall, and Robotnik tried to pick himself up,

"You've made a powerful enemy today, hedgehog." Robotnik growled. "Now I know that you're a potential threat to my cause. But remember this, I rule this world, and I own your family, and the families of your fleabag friends. I am your rightful god, so if you value your good being, mark these words. You. Will. Not. Foil. Me!"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Camelot, who had recovered from the blow he took from Bark.

The ceiling was falling on them, so they had to move out to safety. Bunnie was searching for Fiona, trying to stay out of danger.

"Fiona!" Bunnie called. "Where are you, girl?"

"I'm right here." Fiona said. She did not recover her chain sickle, she had some burns, and she had a vertical wound on her arm. "I hope this building crashes down on that... Ow!" Her wound was dripping.

"C'mon." Bunnie held on tightly to Fiona and made a dash for the exit. A piece of ceiling fell in front of it, though, but that was nothing Bunnie's gauntlets couldn't break through, although the showering pieces weren't too pleasant for the injured vixen.

"What did you do?" Bunnie asked, quickly.

"I wrestled with that goat dude until he slashed me, and then I reacted with a kick that caused him to lose his grip on the chain sickles, which hit a bunch of boxes containing explosives, detonating each of them upon impact. It was like a fireworks show indoors, but I managed to get away before I was finished." Fiona explained. "Now I need some new self-defense."

Meanwhile, with Sonic and the others, in a chamber.

"Come on, Buns, we can't waste another minute." Sally said, concerned.

"Bunnie has put her faith in those gauntlets of hers." Rotor said. "Surely, they won't let her down."

"I think they should be right here in three, two, one." Tails calculating.

At that moment, Bunnie busted through the door leading into this room and headed for the chamber.

"Speak of the duck." Max said, amazed.

"Vhat a woman." Antoine commented.

"Fiona's hurt." Bunnie notified them as the others looked at her. "Hurry!"

The door to the chamber closed up. The heroes were crammed together, and then before they knew it, they were moving underneath the fortress and escaping. They were on an elevator, and a pretty fast one at that.

"Oh my gosh, too fast!" Max yelled. "Mommy, mommy! Oh mommy!"

"Shut it, Max!" Tiara yelled back.

Sonic wasn't feeling the speed that much. This is Roblahnik's idea of a quick ride? He thought.

Before long, the elevator had stopped, the door opened up, and everyone was near the entrance of Chemical Plant. Everyone stepped out, gasping for air. Once they were all out, the elevator disappeared into the ground, so that nobody could use it to return to the fortress. The heroes had accomplished their mission.

Later, at the hideout in Deep Forest.

"If you were there, you wouldn't have believed how horrifying it was!" Sonic said, explaining part of the mission. "Mom, dad, my friends' folks! All of them, turned into mechanical zombies!"

"By the Great Mobian giants." Chuck murmured. "All of these years, I thought they were dead. But... Kintobor, why did you have to be evil and actually use that horrid contraption you and I never wanted to see made?"

"He's not Kintobor anymore, remember?" Tiara said. "He's a shadow of his former self."

"I miss Kintobor." Max said.

"I second that." Sonic added to what Max said. "However, right now, what matters is that we made it through and saved my little bro."

"And saved a lot of innocent lives in the process?" Tiara reminded Sonic.

"Right." said Sonic, pointing his right index finger in Tiara's direction.

"I knew you would come for me, brother Sonic and sister Tiara." Tails said. Sonic pat his little bro gently on the back while Tiara kissed the child on the cheek.

"You worked together with Sally and her team, fought off most of Robotnik's force, used my inventions wisely, for the most part, saved Tails, and even recruited a new member!" Chuck commended. "I have to say, you have certainly grown up since I began training you. Your cooperation skills, determination, commitment and resourcefulness have made you a dream team. Also, from the looks of things, Robotnik will be busy for a while. Your training sessions have paid off."

"That's not all." Tails said. "TOMMY will now be the head controller of our computer. I call it the "Tommy Turtle Computer", with his personality, tracking abilities, new self-defense system and all."

"I much appreciate this honor, my new allies." TOMMY said happily. "Let's not forget that today, I learned that you can never take the Mobian out of a Mobian."

"That is great." Tiara said. She suddenly began to think of Fiona's condition. "Just to change the subject, I hope Fiona gets well soon."

"Same here." Sonic, Tails and Chuck said simultaneously.

"I'll send her a letter to make sure she knows we wish her the best." Tails said with a frown.

"Aw, the boy has a secret crush." Max whispered, giggling almost silently into his shirt. "Although it's not very subtle."

Bark bonked Max on the head in disapproval.

"Ow, what?" Max looked up at Bark, who was not impressed. "OK, OK, my sympathies go to the girl. Sorry."

"Now, here's some news, everyone." Chuck announced. "I've got a task for you. We still have the five Chaos Emeralds with us after all these years, and we're going to light them on fire."

"Light the gems of legend on fire?" TOMMY said, confused. "What for?"

"I know where to find the sixth of these sacred gems, and it's in the World of Rotation, the Special Zone." Chuck continued. "We must light the Emeralds ablaze to open the portal to the Special Zone. They will go there, find the Emerald and take it back here."

"Unc, please tell me you're not going to send us there immediately." Sonic said. "We just got back from robot wrangling and little bro saving."

"No, of course not, Sonny." Chuck said, laughing. "You will need your well deserved rest first. Take your time. Notify me when you're ready."

Meanwhile, back at the fortress in Metropolis, where the ceiling has fallen on top of the room where TOMMY's old computer was...

"So, boss." Rockbottom Raptor grumbled. "Any ideas?"

Robotnik and his crew were still alive and well, although they had some injuries to recover from.

"Well, first off, i'll gather around the Badniks and Robians and order them to clean up that mess in the computer room." Coffee decided.

"Good choice, Coffee." Robotnik complimented his servant. "Don't worry, I have something else in mind. Are my commanders repaired?"

"Repaired is Ballhog, repaired is Redz, and repaired is Winglock." Grimy verified.

"I demand that they keep the Badnik patrols on the other islands in check." Robotnik ordered. "As for me, I will be building my next accomplishments. If TOMMY couldn't help me, than what I have on the brain next will. Rockbottom, get Scraps and Foil back together."

"Will do!" Rockbottom complied, holding up one of his animation chips.

And so, Tails is back with his family, and the heroes from Winter Island now have a new ally to rely on. As for Robotnik, he has now found himself a fated nemesis that he will be determined to make repent for their actions against him and his tyrannical dominance. Now, on their next mission, the Winter Island Heroes face a new challenge in the Special Zone. How will this turn out. Well, that's a story for next time. Which begins now.

After a good rest, Tails decided to send a letter to the HQ of Sally and her friends. He used the computer to type it and he requested TOMMY to send it.

"The letter is already there, friend." TOMMY verified. "A reply should come in a matter of minutes."

"Thanks, TOM." Tails said.

"Say, since you gave me a request, I have a request to ask of you." TOMMY said.

"Yes, what's that?" Tails asked.

"Can I join you and your friends on your trek in the Special Zone?" Tommy asked back. "I could help be your guide to that missing Emerald."

"Sure!" Tails said, inserting the pocket computer into a slot on the Tommy Turtle Computer. "Besides, I think we should hang out more." the two-tailed 7-year old pressed the "Withdraw" button on the pocket computer, quickly putting TOMMY on it.

"We better get going." TOMMY said.

Later, Tails and TOMMY joined the others in the old training room and Chuck used some wood and some rocks to light a fire. The flame started small.

"The World of Rotation, huh?" said Sonic. "This better not get too trippy when we get in."

"Heheh, trippy." Max chuckled. "Heheh... wait, what does that- oh boy..." He looked at Bark, who looked at Max and twirled his eyes around.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds began to shake violently, and they lifted themselves up into the air and created a ring formation, spinning around mind-numbingly fast.

"Good luck, kids." Chuck wished the heroes, going into the other room.

There was a giant burst of flashing colours and a giant ring was created. It grew in size and sucked up Sonic and his friends. The next moment, the team was standing on a cliff made up of giant colourful blocks.

"Whoa, I felt like I was overstretched there!" Sonic remarked about the process of arrival. "And I think I stumbled into some giant's art piece. Talk about mystical."

"Look up there!" Tiara shouted, pointing at something.

The gang saw a bunch of giant blue birds flying through the world's vast dark blue sky. They also saw a bunch of red and orange spheres shooting through the air, and a column made up of a colossal half-pipe.

"What do you think this is, TOMMY?" Tails asked his computer buddy.

"Let me analyze for a moment." TOMMY said. He began making a beeping noise.

"Talk about wicked." Sonic commented on what he saw.

"Yeah, but where could Emerald be?" Tiara wondered.

"Certainly not all the way up here." Max said. "Why couldn't the Emeralds have taken us to it instead of up here on this cube stack?"

"Beats me." Sonic replied to Max's question. "Well, i'm going to skedaddle. Tails!"

"Yes?" Tails answered to Sonic's call.

"Pursue me!" Sonic said. He had a grin on his face. He grabbed Tiara and stepped towards the ledge.

"Hey, Sonic, don't go thinking that you can just drop down and epically land with no parachute without getting broken leg bones." Max said.

Hey." Tiara said. "What are you doing?"

Sonic fell off the cliff, pulling Tiara down.

"Save it for a video game about you!" Max yelled down to the falling duo.

"Yike!" Tails yelped in panic. Keeping his grip on the Tommy Pocket Computer, he chased after the hedgehog and manx with his flight ability.

"Uh oh." TOMMY murmured.

Bark groped his ears and grinded his teeth, worried about Sonic and Tiara's safety, but then, he felt the cliff shake under his feet. He let go of his ears and poked Max on the shoulder. Max reacted fast by quickly returning around to face his big polar bear friend.

"What's up, Bark?" Max asked, oblivious to what Bark was thinking. "Don't you think we should-" Max was interrupted when the cliff shook again, only this time, more violently.

Bark pointed down.

"Uh, yeah, OK." Max said, plainly.

All of a sudden, the cliff began to rotate at a fast-pace. Max and Bark began to run to stay on, but the cliff was rotating non-stop.

"So this is what's so Special about this Zone." Max squeaked.

Eventually, the platform threw them off, sending them plummeting down to the ground.

Meanwhile, below them, Tails was catching up to Sonic and Tiara.

"Sis, catch!" Tails said, throwing TOMMY down to Tiara. She caught it.

"Thanks, but now you might want to catch us!" Tiara suggested to Tails.

"That's the plan!" Tails confirmed with a smile. He used both of his hands to catch Sonic and Tiara, and to propel them safely down to the ground, he spun his namesakes faster, though by doing this, he was starting to get worn out. Tiara hoped for the best while Sonic kept his cool. Tails did it. They landed near a river and a village.

"Oh man, I thought I was going to snap." Tiara grumbled.

"Was that fun, or what?" Sonic queried for Tiara's opinion, grinning.

"Mr. Elson, you are absolutely insane." Tiara replied, irritated and scared for her life. "Tails?"

"TOMMY." Tails called his digital friend, taking a couple of deep breathes. "Anything on this world?"

"The World of Rotation: a world far more surreal than what you know on Mobius, where the sky changed colour in an endless pattern, rather than switching shades depending on the time of day. The world is composed of many structures which rotate, spin and change size and form frequently. The people are the Rotators, and the giant creatures we see are the Halfbirds. There is also another kind of monster of a living being called the Cufish. They reside in the waters of this dimension. Look around, and you will see more of what i'm describing." TOMMY explained. "Now, you must find that Emerald, but, watch out for the Bristle Bar Anaconda. Or, at least that's what I can pick up from a blurry reading. Maybe it's just fizzled computer data."

"Anyways, let's wait for Max and Bark and get going." Tiara said.

At that very moment, Max and Bark fell into the nearby river.

"Oh, right on cue." Tiara yipped.

"Yo, guys!" Sonic yelled out to the monkey and bear. "You there?"

Bark came out of the river with holding on to Max.

"I was there, but now i'm here." Max responded. "That foothold rotated on us and there would've been no way out if we didn't land in that water."

The friends walked down to the village. It was deserted.

"Geez, this might as well be a ghost town, crawling with the ghosts of the wasted air." Sonic noted. "But seriously, is this place condemned?"

"You mean like your pants?" Max asked.

"Hey, you know those things make me sweat." Sonic reminded the 13-year old monkey. "But you know, this air is making me kind of dry."

"See anything up there, Tails?" Tiara asked, looking up. Tails was flying above the group as the eye in the sky.

"I think I see something." Tails confirmed. He saw a red glow up in the sky, showing itself from some clouds that moved out of the way. "It's a star. It's bright, it's far away, it has four points, and it's red."

"Red?" said Sonic and Tiara, as their ears twitched.

"My, that must be the Red Chaos Emerald." TOMMY conversed enthusiastically. "I remember Robotnik saying something about a red light that is nowhere on Mobius, but resides in a dimension beyond what we know." The pocket computer suddenly shuttered in Tails' hand. "Oh, did I just say that name?"

"Yes you did." Tails affirmed. "I don't like it either."

"Well, I think you better get back down to the group." TOMMY recommended.

Tails flew back down.

"There is a red star that might just be that very Emerald we're looking for." Tails told his friends.

"Well, you know what that means." Sonic said.

"Let's go score some 'awesome' points for that Emerald!" Max whooped. "I know I can get this one!" Max pole vaulted forward and ran into the distance to track down the Red Emerald. Tails flew after him, Sonic held on to Tiara's arm and took off after the 13-year old monkey boy, and Bark followed behind.

"Any indication on what the Emerald is standing, providing it is standing on anything?" Tails asked TOMMY.

"Scanning." TOMMY complied. Suddenly, the pocket computer began to shake. "Look out! You are in great danger! Turn back!"

"Danger?" Tails gasped. "What danger?"

"Flying Bristle Bars ahead!" TOMMY exclaimed.

Sonic, Tiara, Max and Bark suddenly stopped below, and Tails landed. They saw a bunch of figures on flying machines. They were birds on hovercrafts. They looked menacing enough to be bad guys.

"Bars?" Tails said, confused. He looked down at TOMMY. "I think you meant birds."

"Ha!" Sonic laughed. "They don't look so tough. I'll just slam their faces in and be on my way."

"Be on your guards, everyone." Tiara said, sternly.

"Fun time comes again." Max said, enthusiastically.

The birds came in many directions, and the heroes fought them. The six of them didn't know what these feathered creeps were doing here, but it was pretty obvious they weren't friendly.

"The feel bone's connected to the pain bone." Sonic calmly sang, as he kicked, threw and blew away some of the bird baddies. "The pain bone's connected to the scream bone." Sonic did the splits in mid-air and performed a tornado kick, which formed a blue tornado around him, defeating more birds. "Woo! How did I master that one so quickly? I never even tried that.

Tiara threw her boomerangs around and directed them towards some birds, destroying their hovercrafts. She used the Chaositanium of her treasured dual weapons to block laser shots and deflect them back at the foul buzzards.

"For the love of the Cufish, lady, can't you use some wooden boomerangs!?" yelled one of the birds.

"Toys are for busters, buster." Tiara said back.

Max used his Mecha Bo to smack the birds. He used the chain whip form of his weapon to grab some the fiends and toss them at their brethren.

"Man, why can't you be peaceful and just fly without a care, like those gigantic whimsical creatures in the sky?" Max asked.

"Why do you birds need machinery to fly?" Sonic asked, smugly. "Hatch out of a rotten egg?"

"Shush up!" Yelled a bird that was ready to fire a gun. Suddenly, he was hit by a bunch of his fellow men. Bark was throwing them one by one.

"Good shots, bro!" Sonic said to Bark, giving him a thumbs up. Bark gave a thumbs up back.

"They're even stronger than we ever anticipated!" One of the birds growled. He got away from the rumble and held out a walky talky. "They've got us numbered, even though we've got them outnumbered! We'll have to go with Plan B! Doctor, pull the switch!"

Suddenly, the village began to shake, and the last of the flock of mean birds flew off.

"Oh, the place is getting literal again with the whole "blow this place" figure of speech." laughed Sonic, putting his right hand up to his forehead.

"Oh no, that's no bomb going off." Tails uttered.

The land around Sonic, Tiara, Tails, TOMMY, Max and Bark began to shake violently, and the ground started to erupt, pieces of the road flying everywhere.

"This cannot be good." Sonic murmured.

"RUN!" Tiara yelled.

As the ground continued to explode, Sonic held on to Bark and Tiara and ran through the village, while Tails kept his grip on TOMMY and grabbed Max. With the help of Tiara's boomerangs, Max's box and Bark's strength, they got through most of the storm, but ultimately, they were caught in a jam when a massive chunk of land collapse underneath them, sending them underground to what seemed to be their doom. Tails tried to fly away, but he was hit by rocks flying into his face, disrupting the twirling of his namesakes.

"Dang it, why now!?" Tiara shouted.

"Well, it can't get any worse." Max muttered.

All of a sudden, a red light came towards them. It hit them, and they braced for impact. The next moment, they had collapsed on some sand. They woke up.

"Am I in the clouds?" Sonic joked, getting up.

"Nope." Tiara answered, looking at Sonic while slightly dropping her left eye. "You have an odd definition of "cloud", Sonic."

"Oh good Mobian giants, we've fallen again, Bark." Max said. Bark nodded.

"TOMMY?" Tails called to his friend made out of zeros and ones. "You OK?"

"I've never been better, but I have no clue what that light was." TOMMY answered. "But, from the looks of things. Scanning." TOMMY took a silent moment. "We're not in the Special Zone anymore."

"What!" Sonic yapped. "You mean we got kicked out? What's more, the Chaos Emeralds aren't here with us."

"You're right, Sonic." TOMMY added. "We're not back on Westside Island. We're now on South Island, near the Gr-"

TOMMY was interrupted when a laser beam blazed past the group. A couple more followed, both of them missing the heroes.

"Be on your guard!" Tiara demanded.

As everyone took their battle stances, they witnessed a battle going on near some palm trees. A young grey and white rabbit with sunglasses, a red jacket, a green shirt and blue pants attacked a big robot with maces for hands. The rabbit took out a spear and poked out the head of the robot, stealing it's brain mechanism. A pig in a black coat and dark red pants was being chased by a Buzzbomber badnik, until a big and strong, but old looking walrus with a giant mustache saved him by crushing the Buzzbomber. A chicken on roller skates threw steel stars at a Clucker Badnik, and as quick as flash, the Clucker was shocked. Beside him, a smaller chicken sprayed some silly string from a can at a robot with gun hands. The silly string weighed down the robot, rendering it helpless. Soon after, a penguin stripped the grounded robot of it's gun hands.

"That's about it, guys." said the penguin Mobian.

"Good work, team!" the walrus Mobian complimented. "But, Sharps, next time, can you not let Chirps be a part of this? He's 7 years old, and I don't want him to be in the field of danger in this war against that madman!"

"C'mon, oldie." the chicken Mobian named "Sharps" said, looking all cool and confident, never turning his frown upside down. "My little bro is smart enough to stay on the safe side. He's not as incompetent as he looks. Right, Chirps?"

"You bet, big bro!" Chirps, the younger chicken Mobian, replied, giving his brother a fist bump.

"I think it's fair that the kid gets to have some fun with his brother and his brother's best friends." said the rabbit Mobian.

"If anything, you should worry more about Sharps, because he's, well..." said the pig Mobian, unable to finish his sentence. Sonic and Tiara came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Aah! Badnik behind me, oh great mighty giants help us all!"

"Porker, calm yourself!" said the rabbit.

Porker got a good look at Sonic and Tiara, who were standing there with Tails, holding on to TOMMY, and Max and Bark catching up.

"By the way, Sonic, I can run myself." Tiara reminded her blue friend.

"Jonathan, who are these people?" Porker asked, directing his eyes to the rabbit.

"Are you guys Freedom Fighters as well?" asked Jonathan the Rabbit.

"Yes we are." Sonic replied.

"Cool!" Jonathan said, happy. "What's your track record?"

"We prevented the Aquatic Ruins from turning into a mutant waste dump, saved the Night Casino from a Badnik army's demolition plan and put an end to a robot's evil broadcast in the Caves of Woe." Tails explained. "My friends here also saved my life from the hands of Robotnik not too long ago."

"Well, i'm convinced." Jonathan affirmed.

We are the Winter Island Heroes, hailing from Winter Island." Tiara explained. "Our home, which has been overrun by robots, and is now a lost cause. So, our operations against H.O.R.R.O.R. are initiated on Westside Island. Now, are you fighting for this island?"

"That's right." Jonathon replied. "We're the Green Hill Fighters, the defenders of South Island against the H.O.R.R.O.R. army. Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Tiara. Tiara Bobowski." Tiara greeted. "I'm a Manx, head of strategy building and leader of our group."

"Hello manxy panxy." Sharps expressed with a raised eyebrow. "Rar."

"I'm Sonic Elson, the Hedgehog." Sonic greeted. "I'm just a guy who loves to have fun."

"I'm Tails. Just, Tails." Tails greeted. "I work with all the technical stuff." He held out the Tommy Pocket Computer. "This is my portable friend, TOMMY."

"Pleased to meet you." said TOMMY, happily.

"I'm Max, I like eating bananas, duh, I love to make a mess, and these people are my bros, nephew and sis." Max greeted with a grin. He moved his hand in Bark's direction. "This big guy with the muscles is Bark. He's the brawn and the cook."

Bark waved with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, fellow fighters." Jonathan welcomed them with a smile.

Suddenly, Jonathan picked up the sounds of more oncoming robots.

"We'll finish introductions later." Jonathan said, firmly. "Follow me!"

"More Badniks?" Sonic asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, and we've got to move." the walrus said.

"Well, I got my fix of street brawling with a bunch of birds, so i'll play with them later." Sonic decided.

"Good choice, Sonic." Tiara said, running off. "We better get to shelter quick."

The heroes may be out of the World of Rotation, and they're now far from getting that Red Chaos Emerald. But luckily, they've met some fellow fighters on one of the other main islands, known as South Island. But now, with the Chaos Emeralds out of reach, more Badniks to deal with, the mysterious "Bristle Birds" to worry about, and a huge ruckus going on all over the island, how will our heroes ever get back to the Special Zone? Who are these anonymous beaked villains? Why does the Special Zone seem deserted? Will the Green Hill Fighters be able to help the Winter Island Heroes? All the answers on the next astonishing chapters of Sonic Blue Cyclone! See you next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. World of Rotation Part 2

FUSION STORM PRESENTS: SONIC BLUE CYCLONE  
STARRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and Chris Senn)  
Fanmade characters are (c) Fusion Storm

CHAPTER NINE: WORLD OF ROTATION PART 2

Our Winter Island Heroes successfully saved Tails from the clutches of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the man formerly nicknamed "Kintobor" in another part of time, and they recruited a friendly digital being named TOMMY. After a fierce fight, Robotnik is decommissioned for the time being. Next, the team sought out the Red Chaos Emerald in the Special Zone, the World of Rotation. However, there was a major setback. A band of birds struck them from out of nowhere and sprung a trap on them. They fell into a hole and were caught in a blazing light. Before their eyes was the land of South Island, where they discovered and met another robot fighting team, consisting of a young rabbit, a nervous pig, an old walrus with a grandiose moustache, two chicken brothers and a penguin like no other. It looks like our heroes have come across some moxie filled allies, but how will they get back to the Special Zone? And what's with the birds?

"Hey, rabbit!" Sonic shouted to Jonathan. "Tell me where we're headed?"

"We don't want to give away our position here." Jonathan answered. "Keep moving." They came up to a thick bush. "Stop!"

"Stop, guys." Tiara said.

"This is where my friends and I hide." Porker whispered to Tiara.

"Wait, are we running, or is this a game of hide and seek?" Max questioned.

"This is no game, Banana Top, but you're undoubtedly part of the party." Sonic responded to the monkey boy.

"Let's get through, everyone." Jonathan said.

"We better get Chirps to safety." said the walrus.

"And hurry." Porker squeaked, nervously.

Sonic and the gang headed into the thick green bush, expecting a safe place to hide from the bots. Bark helped the walrus move some big branches out of the way.

"I'll bet you guys have an underground hideout, just like ours at home." Tiara said to Jonathan's ear.

"Not exactly." Jonathan replied. "You'll see."

"From your scans, can you spot any form of an entrance, TOMMY?" Tails asked his friend.

"We're right on top of it." TOMMY and the penguin confirmed at the same time.

"Our shelter is down below." the walrus said. "Don't get skid marks on your butts on the way in."

The heroes opened up a door on the grass they were standing on, and they slid into a tunnel, leading to an underground, which had a computer, like the one that Sonic and friends used back at their home base, and a table with gadgets standing on top of it.

"Hey, you've got some neat machines down here." said Tails, fascinated. "Who constructs all this?"

"That would be me." said Porker. "Have a look if you want. But, try not to wreck anything."

Tails took a look at the different gadgets. He saw a gun that was labelled "Drill Gun", a katana that was labelled "Long Reacher", a big fan that was labelled "Fog Fighter", a suit that looked like it was made from the metal of beaten down Badniks, and a handheld device shaped like a searchlight.

"So, how about those introductions?" said Sonic.

"Oh yes." Jonathan said back, remembering. "I'm Jonathan Lightfoot, leader of the Green Hill Fighters and main tactician. Guys?"

"Ooh..." Porker uttered. "My name is Porker Lewis, the technician of the team, and I was raised in the farmlands of this island."

"Sounds like when I used to surround myself with edible vegetation back in my old life." Max commented.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it's like that." Porker said.

"I'm Joe Sushi." the Mobian walrus said about himself. "I've been training these young ones to fend for themselves ever since that mean old Robotnik came and spoiled everything."

"I'm Sharps." said Sharps. "I'm a reader, and this is my little brother, Chirps, the team's weapon refiner who mostly works with Porker."

"I try to make them as dangerous as possible to those bad bots." Chirps stated.

"What do you call this?" Tails asked, pointing at the searchlight-shaped device.

"It's a Surprise-A-Light." Chirps said.

"Once we work around all the gigs on that, it'll be capable of disconnecting the Pulse Chains that Robotnik has set up everywhere and negating forcefields." Porker explained.

"I think I can be of assistance." Tails offered, taking out his tech gear.

"If it's fine by Porker." said Jonathan.

"You have my permission, Tails." Porker consented.

"Care to define these "Pulse Chains" that you speak of?" Sonic asked.

"Hold on, I think I know what those are." Tiara remembered. "I remember that there happens to be some of those in some places of Westside Island. I encountered some of them with Bark on one of our first missions. It was a month plus a few days before we met Robotnik face to face."

Flashback Time...

A month plus a few days ago, in the Caves of Woe...

"Bark, take down these poles." Flashback Tiara told Flashback Bark.

Flashback Bark gave a thumbs up and destroyed a broadcast pole which gave off an eerie signal. With his might, Flashback Bark snapped it in half, grabbed the upper half and swung it at other poles. He howled with joy.

"Good going!" Flashback Tiara whooped.

Suddenly, Flashback Bark's swings were blocked by an invisible force. The recoil caused him to drop the pole and fall over. Flashback Bark quickly got up and looked around.

"What was that?" Flashback Tiara questioned. She noticed tha not far where Bark hit a forcefield, there were barbed chains radiating green waves that felt like hot air. "What on Mobius is this... pulse?"

Flasback Time over...

"I remember Sonic and I came across something like that in the swamps a month and a week ago." said Tails.

Flashback Time... again...

A month and a week ago, at the Aquatic Ruins...

"Sheesh!" Flashback Sonic shrilled. "Roadblock 101, where have you been? And Tails, what is that aura that's blowing through me?"

"It's blowing through me, too." Flashback Tails remarked. He looked at those barbed chains. "How curious. They look like chains covered in spikes, and this pulsating air seems to be coming from them."

"I don't know what that has to do with the invisible wall." Flashback Sonic said. "But why does Robotnik have such a strange robot parts assembling machine in THIS?"

"He probably treasures his most vital technology." Flashback Tails guessed.

Flashback Time over... AGAIN...

"Oh, those "Pulse Chains", I get it." Sonic said.

"Hey, dudes and lady, the World of Rotation!" Max reminded his friends. "I've dying for retaliation."

"World of Rotation?" said Jonathan, curiously.

"Oh, alright." Tiara said. "Do you people know any alternatives to the 5 Chaos Emeralds, which we don't have at the moment? We need to get back to the Special Zone to find one of the lost Emeralds."

"Just one of them?" Sharps asked. "That's disappointing." Quickly, he was nudged by Chirps. "Hey, hold on!"

"Well, there is a star post here on the island that is said to transport anyone who makes it turn at a high velocity to an alternate dimension." Porker explained. "I think it may take you to the Special Zone, but i'm not a hundred percent sure. I heard there were once more of them on our island, but as far as I know, the one in question is the last of it's kind."

"Well, it's worth a try, and we're going to find it!" Sonic declared. "I'm ready when you are." He lifted his right foot and pulled back his arms.

"Sonic, it could be surrounded by Pulse Chains!" Tiara admonished the blue blur. "The Surprise-A-Light needs to be finished."

"And hey, with me, Porker and Tails teaming up, hopefully, we'll get that done in no time." Chirps reminded. "Oh, and hey, our collector has the number one needs for it."

"Oh, man, I almost forgot." Jonathan said, feeling silly.

"It's alright." said the penguin, sitting comfortably next to a bag of materials on a desk. "I tend to be in the shadows."

"Meet Tux." said Jonathan. "He's the team collector. Whatever he finds that we may need in the future, he garners, such as Badnik parts and Mobius materials that Porker and Chirps put to use on their inventing time."

"Good to meet you." Tux said, calmly.

"OK, Mr. Collector." Max said, walking up to Tux. "How's about some tech work with your friends?"

"So, do we have a plan?" Sonic asked.

"I think we do." Tiara guessed. "I'll have to think about it, but I think I have a good idea."

"We better start now!" Joe exclaimed. "These young ones got another dimension to cross to, and there's one spot for them to do it!"

"Now that's what I like to see." Sonic and Tails said simultaneously.

"I'd look for it if I knew where it was." Max asked.

"It's in the Jungle Zone, and it's under Pulse Chain guard." Jonathan replied.

"Consider me out of here!" Max ran towards the exit. "This i'll be like finding sticks in a stack of grass."

"Banana Top!" Sonic called. "Wait a minute!" He ran up to Max and grabbed him before he could leave. "Why not have something to eat first?" He dragged Max back into the base. "After all, dude, it's no fun to go out on an empty stomach."

"Let's take a while to re-energize and put our ideas together." Tiara said. "Then, we can go back out."

"Fine." Max sighed.

Bark got everyone's attention by clapping. He made a couple of gestures, signifying that he'll make some good stuff to eat. Tails payed attention, while Jonathan had an expression of interest.

"Sign language?" Jonathan asked.

"He says he'll make us some food, but he'll need the essentials." Tails replied, translating Bark's signs.

"Everything you need is over at the right, son." Joe said, pointing at the right of the room, where a doorway was seen.

Bark nodded his head happily and headed towards the doorway, which lead into the cooking quarters.

"One more thing, about that Star Post." Tails inquired. "Where do you suppose the others went? Why was this last one left alone?"

"Make yourselves at home." Jonathan recommended. "We've got no answer. Right, boys?" Jonathan's allies nodded.

After some food eating, snack making, plan building and weapon making...

"Take us to the Jungle." Sonic said, lifting up his right foot.

"Let's put this big boy to use." Chirps yipped, holding the Surprise-A-Light with Tails.

The young warriors and the old walrus left the safe underground base quietly.

"OK, to repeat the plan..." Tiara began to appoint. "Near the Jungle Zone, Porker and Tux will distract the Badniks, Jonathan, Max, Sharps and I will ambush the Badniks, and Tails, Chirps and TOMMY will go unseen and take the Surprise-A-Light to the Pulse Chains that they need to deactivate."

"Huh?" TOMMY said, sounding dazed. "Who's that? Pulse Chains?"

"That's right." Tails said. "Forcefield Emission devices, if you will."

"Oy..." said TOMMY, queasily. "My former boss used to chortle about their quote "brillaince" unquote. I think I remember the forcefields being... ulp... virus constructs."

"Boss?" Chirps asked.

"Robotnik used to own him... as a slave... but I saved him." Tails said.

"My, my." said Joe, fascinated. "But, don't you want to ensure the safety of the kids on the mission at hand?"

"Yeah, where do Bark and Joe come in?" Sonic asked.

Bark jumped in front of Tails, Chirps, TOMMY and the Surprise-A-Light and took a blocking stance.

"Close protection." Sonic, Tails and Tiara said together.

Joe smiled.

"As for you, Sonic, you'll sneak around like a ninja, out of sight, and activate the Star Post when it's relieved of the forcefield's guard." Tiara finished.

"Can do." Sonic approved, giving a thumbs up.

"The Jungle is to the North." Jonathan pointed out. "Tails, Chirps, TOMMY, Joe, Bark, take these Walky Talkies if you need the others for something." He handed out a couple of Walky Talkies to the kids and the strong guys.

Later...

"Those kids ain't got a single lick of a decent fashion sense, I tell you, dear Badniks." said a large, goose-like robot. It was Winglock, one of Dr. Robotnik's commanders, patrolling the dingy Green Hill Zone with an army of flying Badniks. "Next thing I see, that's thing..."

"Hey Mr. Badnik!" called Porker from a few feet away from Winglock. "I like your toupee!"

"Huh?" said Tux, confused.

"What, it looks spiffy." Porker remarked. "Uh, hey! Is that beak your personal toothpick!?"

"Oh, that furry maggot didn't just..." Winglock growled. "Seize them, and clean the hog's kisser!"

"Better hurry!" Tux shouted. He ran off.

Porker saw the big, sharp knife-like appendages the Badniks had, including Winglock, and ran off, sweating.

Tails and Chirps were taking the Suprise-A-Light through the thickest bushes, where they couldn't be see. Bark held on to TOMMY, and Joe stood close, hanging tightly to his concern for the youngest ones.

"So, TOMMY?" Joe said. "You weren't always like this?"

"Yeah, I was once a swamp turtle, living among other turtles." TOMMY explained. "But I don't remember the names of my beloved ones. Not since the big man turned me into... this."

"But you do have a bunch of people that you can at least call a family, right?" Joe asked.

"Yes." TOMMY replied.

"He's like me to some degree." Tails said. "We once had a family, we don't know our families, we fell into disastrous states, but then before our eyes, we somehow found our way to ones we could cherish."

"I'd say you've got stuff in common." Chirps commented. "But, what's with Bark?"

Bark turned and made some signs again.

"He hurt his throat on a slide, and because of that, he never found his voice." Tails read the signs, translating them.

Bark made more signs.

"He says he's great with his hands, especially at making chow. But he hates being silent." Tails said.

"Sorry to hear that, son." Joe said, patting Bark on the shoulder.

Bark stopped, clapped and pointed at something. It was a pile of rocks. Bark flexed his muscles and shifted his eyes towards Joe.

"I'm thinking what you're thinking, boy." Joe confirmed.

"Looks like some of the Badniks made a rockslide here at some point." Tails said. "But, that's nothing Bark can't handle."

"Or good old Sushi!" Chirps whooped.

Working together, Bark and Joe moved the rocks out of the way from top to bottom, throwing them in any direction that was far away from the kids, TOMMY and the Surprise-A-Light.

"I have so much faith that we'll succeed." TOMMY said, gleefully.

Outside of their perimeter, some of those rocks were hitting Badniks and nearly hitting others. This made them suspicious, and they decided to raise their weapons and investigate. TOMMY picked up their senses.

"Oh, I hope they are walking towards the thing we least expect." TOMMY whimpered.

Suddenly, two big boomerangs came out of nowhere and sliced up the Badniks, and then flew towards a circle of rocks. Tiara grabbed her trademark fighting tools out of the air.

"Aha!" Tiara yelled from the rocks. Some flying Badniks came flying toward the rocks, ready to crush Tiara, but a flying metal bo staff appeared, spinning in the air, blocking and trashing them. Max jumped out and grabbed his weapon.

"Dice it!" Max said. Jonathan came out from the trees and fought off some Badniks with his spear. Max turned his bo into a chain whip and helped with the robot smashing. Tiara helped with the robot slicing. But then, 2 large humanoid Badniks, each one having a giant, golden cannon coming out of it's belly, jumped out and lashed the three heroes, leaving on the ground with scars on their bodies.

"Yeesh!" Tiara shrieked. "Ouch."

"Oh dear sweet..." Jonathan moaned.

"Oh, coconut sauce!" Max barked.

Suddenly, the Badniks were shocked by an electric surge, and they collapsed, their mobility systems sabotaged.

"Hark!" Max yelped. "The sound of a savior."

"Fear not, dear lady." said Sharps, coming out of the blue. "My stars aim to save your life! Now, what do you say to your savior, babe?"

"Four stars for you; one off for lack of attention to detail." Tiara commented, playfully.

"Oh, don't worry." Sharps assured. "I can read any guy's mind. You are safe, boys."

"Well, at least he didn't call us "its", ey?" Max whispered into Jonathan's ear.

"He used to have a lot of female friends in his previous life, so he takes more pride in saving the ladies." Jonathan whispered back.

Meanwhile, with Sonic...

"This ain't so bad." Sonic commented, quietly, while sneaking through the thick grass. "I'm not likely to be suspected like this, but of course, likely doesn't mean guaranteed. I hope all my friends and those guys are doing OK while i'm doing OK. I hope Tiara isn't taking all the abuse, because it's not right for a woman to get hurt. Also, I hope Tails isn't looking down."

Back with Tails, Chirps, TOMMY and the strong ones...

"Huh, it looks like the bridge to the Jungle Zone has been deconstructed." Joe Sushi noted.

"Dear Furry Maggots, your bridge is gone, I ain't rebuilding it, don't even try to fly over the pit, you're stuck on the starting side, live with it. Toxic Love from, Robotnik and the Badniks. Ha Ha Ha." Chirps read on a sign.

"I don't know why he doesn't want us to fly over it, but hey, it's worth a try." Tails said. He spun his tails around and flew up into the dim sky.

"Whoa, you can fly?" Chirps cried in amazement.

"By the great Emeralds, how do you do that without breaking off your appendages?" Joe asked in awe.

"That's a question i've been asking myself for years." Tails replied, unable to give a solid answer.

Bark clapped and made some signs with his hands once again. Tails translated.

""Let's just say he was born with this miraculous ability and leave it at that", he says." Tails interpreted Bark's gestures. "Bark, grab my hands."

Bark scratched his head.

"Don't worry, you're strong." Tails reminded the young polar bear. "Plus, i've been able to lift Sonic just fine."

"But that hedgehog's less buff than this youngin." Joe stated.

"Yeah, but he'll have to trust me on this one." Tails said.

Bark nodded and grabbed Tails by the hands. They flew over the pit that once had a bridge over it, but then, out of nowhere, flying bug-like Badniks sprung up from the chasm below. It didn't take long for the kids and the big ones to notice.

"Crash!" Tails exclaimed in alarm and fear, as the robotic bugs swarmed the two heroes. Tails' namesakes and Bark feet were their only means of defense while they were airborne above the big hole.

"Oh gosh, this calls for my secret weapon!" Chirps meeped in panic. He brought a can of spray and shot it at the Badnik bugs. Most of them became disoriented and crashed due to being blinded, but the can ran out much quicker than Chirps needed it to. Suddenly, the bugs turned their attention to Chirps, Joe and the Surprise-A-Light.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chirps mumbled.

Joe was not impressed with the little chicken. The Badniks attacked. Joe used his melee attacks to fend them off, while Chirps more of his canned equipment to hurt the Badniks in order to prevent them from getting all over the Surprise-A-Light. One of the bugs turned Robotnik's sign around, and on the other side, it read "Follow the sign next time, silly pillowcases!". Tails and Bark had to go back to help them. Bark smooshed of the bugs, and Tails spun his namesakes around to whip as many as possible.

"OK, i've had just about enough of flying bad guys for one day!" Tails shouted, annoyed.

"Ditto." TOMMY groaning. He made some beeping noises. "Hey, I picked up that these bugs are distracted by light. Maybe..." TOMMY turned on a light on his screen, which went a far distance. The killer bug robots seized their attacks on the heroes and they left the Surprise-A-Light alone. They were fascinated by the light.

Took him long enough. Tails thought. "Well?"

"Move me." TOMMY suggested to Tails. Tails moved the pocket computer, moving the light to a different location, and so did the bugs.

"OK, now let's over to the other side while those gross buggers are distracted by their precious glow." Chirps advised.

"Hold TOMMY, Joe." Tails said, giving TOMMY to Joe to hold on to and continue pointing the light to keep the bugs away.

Bark grabbed on to Tails' arms, and together, they flew over the pit successfully. Once on the other side, Tails picked up his walky talky.

"Sister, come in." Tails called. "We could use back up. Requesting reinforcements. Come to the jungle bridge area. Over."

"Hold the turtle computer, son." said Joe, handing TOMMY to Chirps. "How about you wave it around a bit?"

"OK, sir." Chirps said, waving TOMMY's light around to continue luring the Badnik bugs away from the Surprise-A-Light and the ones trying to take it to the forcefield in the Jungle Zone.

"Bark!" Joe called.

Joe got Bark's attention and looked. Joe was holding the Surprise-A-Light, ready to throw it.

"Catch this!" Joe hollered, throwing the Surprise-A-Light with his might across the chasm. Bark catched it with ease.

"Great catch, Bark!" Tails complimented.

"TOMMY, you're going next." Joe said.

"What was that?" TOMMY asked.

"I'm gonna throw you across the pit to Bark and Tails." Joe explained.

"But, the bugs..." TOMMY murmured.

"Well, if those mean parasites want a fight, we'll try our best to beat them." Chirps said.

Joe took TOMMY out of Chirps' hands.

"Enjoy your roller coaster throw, pocket-sized friend!" Joe yelled.

"Oh boy, don't throw me too hard..." TOMMY whimpered.

With a well aimed throw, TOMMY landed safely in the arms of Bark.

"We better hurry now, Bark." Tails indicated.

Bark and Tails ran closer to their destination.

"It. Is. ON!" Joe declared, facing the bugs, which had lost the light and spotted Joe and Chirps again. They stormed towards the walrus and chicken. Chirps shivered and Joe closed his eyes, fists ready. At that very moment, the bugs were ambushed by a blue streak flying around, two large boomerangs spinning rapidly, a monkey on a vine swinging his chain whip around, a spear stabbing a line of the bugs, and a bunch of electric stars jamming into the robotic bodies of a bunch of them. Suddenly, the swarm was calm, and each and every bug crashed. Some to the ground, and others back into the pit.

Sonic the Hedgehog appeared before Joe and Chirps.

"Somebody buzz in the cavalry?" Sonic cracked a joke. He looked at the wrecked bug Badniks. "Well, it looks like the big man will have to iron out the bugs." He slapped his knee at his own joke and laughed.

Tiara, Max, Jonathan and Sharps came in.

"Hey there, Joe." Tiara greeted.

"How are you doing, little brother?" Sharps asked Chirps, concerned about the younger chicken's health.

"Fine." Chirps answered.

"Tails contacted me and told me to back him up, and it looks like we came in on time." Tiara clarified.

"Does the kid usually time his calls this well?" Jonathan wondered in a complimentary tone, retrieving his spear near a rock.

"Tails?" said Sonic. "Trust me, my little bro always knows when to ask for assistance. Oh, Tails. The Surprise-A-Light thing. The forcefield. Walrus man, where did Tails scurry off to?"

"He went over the pit with the bear and the computer." Joe clarified. "He took the Surprise-A-Light with him."

Sonic looked down at the monstrous canyon below.

"No problem." Sonic said. "C'mon, Ti."

"You better hurry up, guys!" Max shouted from the other side. "I'm already halfway there."

"Sonic, just to tell you now, you cannot let go of me, for your grip is vital." Tiara mentioned. "It's not that I don't trust me, but you can be a little... you know..."

"Ha!" Sonic cried, running towards the cliff really fast and jumping a really long distance. The two teenagers successfully landed on the other side.

"See? Nothing to it." Sonic said. "Now..." He noticed that Tiara was missing. "Ti? Tiara!?"

"Up here, smart guy." the sound of Tiara's voice uttered from above. Sonic looked up and saw Tiara lying up on a thick tree branch. She didn't look very pleased.

"Oops!" Sonic exclaimed, a single sweatdrop flowing down his head. "At least you're not-" He then remembered the injury on Tiara's side. "Oh, geez."

"Now, what happened to Porker and Tux?" Jonathan wondered.

Meanwhile, with Porker, Tux and Winglock...

Winglock is trapped in a waterfall with some damaged Badniks.

"I hate these dirty walking meat steaks!" Winglock groaned.

Porker and Tux gave each other five.

Up ahead in the Jungle Zone, with Tails and Bark. They reached a Pulse Chain, with the Star Post surrounded by it and engulfed in a forcefield, like the one that Bark found in the Caves of Woe, and the one that Tails encountered in the Aquatic Ruins. The forcefield was also guarded by a giant crab-like robot with a giant whopper of a right claw.

"He looks pretty intimidating, i'll give him that." Tails said to Bark, both of them hiding where the monster robot couldn't see them. "But we can handle this, right?"

"I hope so." TOMMY murmured.

Bark nodded and cracked his knuckles. Tails and Bark snuck up on the behemoth and struck it. The monster robot tried to smash them with his feet and his claw. In a rage, the robot extended his claw and swung it around with ease, destroying whatever surrounding trees and rocks there were.

"Go for the feet!" Tails requested to Bark.

Bark took out the feet of the crab robot, rendering it immobile. However, the robot had an alternative. He flew up into the air with a rocket booster on his bottom and swung his claw downwards, attempting to crush Tails and Bark. Bark acted quickly and used all his might to weight down the claw.

"Now, where can I do something to this thing?" Tails said, observing the robot. He then spotted a slot. It looked big enough for TOMMY's pocket computer shelter to fit in. "Hey, TOMMY. I think I found something for you to use."

"I hope it's useful." TOMMY said.

Tails quickly inserted TOMMY into the slot on the robot.

"Ah, I feel some of the robot's programming." TOMMY said. "That button that reads "Withdraw", could you press it, my double tailed companion?"

"Withdraw?" Tails questioned. "I don't know what you're on to, but I guess it couldn't hurt." Tails pressed the Withdraw switch on the pocket computer.

"Downloading." TOMMY stated.

"What are you uploading?" Tails asked. TOMMY didn't respond. Tails just waited a couple more seconds for a response.

"Download complete!" TOMMY confirmed. "Shellcracker's Long Claw has been copied. I have learned a new technique."

"Cool!" Tails expressed his amazement. He lowered himself down to the ground. "You can release it now, Bark."

Bark released the Shellcracker's giant claw, and it came flinging back up, smacking the Shellcracker really hard in the face, causing it to explode like a firework.

"Excellent!" TOMMY whooped. "Excellent show!"

"Now, the Surprise-A-Light." Tails said.

Putting the Surprise-A-Light in position, Tails turned it on, and it released a strange light at the Pulse Chain. The chain's purple aura was absorbed back in at a lightning pace, causing it to get overwhelmed and break down. With that, the forcefield was gone.

"Alright!" Tails yipped.

Bark gave two thumbs up.

"Johnny, come in." Tails called, pulling out his walky talky again. "The Surprise-A-Light was an uttermost success. Come over and pick it up if you can. Over. Yes, it IS wonderful. Over."

Max, Sonic and Tiara came in.

"Did you win?" Max asked.

Sonic looked down at the deactivated Pulse Chains.

"Sweet!" Sonic shouted. "The light had blessed us."

"But, why did they call it Surprise-A-Light, that's what i'd like to know." Tiara questioned, putting her right index finger up to her right cheek.

"Because it doesn't fail to make one look up in awe and go "alright!", followed by a happy face." Tails explained. "Now there's one thing left to do. You've got this, Sonic."

"No need to tell the obvious." Sonic said, smiling. "Oh, don't take it too personally. I kid. Here we go!" Sonic spun around the Star Post and caused it to spin rapidly. After just 2 seconds of spinning, a burst of light occurred, and a portal opened up on top of the Star Post, showing a blurred image of the Special Zone.

"My question is answered." Max affirmed, smiling and straightening his sweatband.

"Looks like we're back on track, everyone." Tiara declared.

Jonathan and his friends saw the portal from a far distance, on the starting side of the bridge area.

"They did it." Jonathan verified.

"Be safe, my sweet brown cauliflower." Sharps said romantically, obviously referring to Tiara.

Sonic, Tails, Tiara, Max and Bark jumped into the portal to re-enter the World of Rotation. Their quest for the Red Chaos Emerald continues. Will they get it, safely return to their own home base and tell Chuck about their meeting with the Green Hill Fighters, or will the buzzards from before prove a formidable obstacle and send all their efforts down the drain? Wait for the next thrilling chapter of Sonic Blue Cyclone to find all the answers. Next time, it's close encounters of the bird kind.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. World of Rotation Part 3

FUSION STORM PRESENTS: SONIC BLUE CYCLONE  
STARRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and Chris Senn)  
Fanmade characters are (c) Fusion Storm

CHAPTER TEN: WORLD OF ROTATION PART 3

Thanks to the Green Hill Fighters, a group of South Island Mobians, the Winter Island Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tiara the Manx, Tails the Fox, Max the Monkey and Bark the Polar Bear found their way back to the Special Zone, the World of Rotation, with some major difficulties along the way, such as swarming Badnik bugs. With everybody's co-operation, the armies on the island were warded off, Commander Winglock fell into another sticky predicament, and thanks to the Surprise-A-Light, a gadget created by the friendly thought timid pig, Porker Lewis, with a helping hand from the young Chirps and Chicken and Tails, a forcefield surrounding a Star Post in the Jungle was neutralized, due to disablement of the Pulse Chains, barbed links property of Robotnik, which brought back untold memories. On the other hand, during a brawl with the guardian robot, Shellcracker, Tails learned that TOMMY, his new handheld turtle friend, can download functions off mechanical beings when his pocket computer vessel is connected to one. Will good luck shine upon our heroes in this next chapter of their adventure? How will TOMMY's copy skill come in handy in the awaiting conflict? Has everyone seen the last of the Green Hill Fighters, or not? Follow along, don't blink and read on.

As the heroes of Westside Island went through the portal that was formed by the Star Post, they fell into a cluster of flying golden rings.

"Hey, gold rings!" Sonic yipped. "I should grab one for next Wishing Green!" He grabbed a small ring.

"Everyone, land on one!" Tiara ordered.

Each of them landed on one, and right then and there, they fell and they crashed onto a half-pipe structure. They suddenly felt like they were surfing.

"Woo!" Max hollered. "This is my type of carnival ride!"

"This IS fun." Sonic commented. "We'll ride to our destination in no time."

"I hope so." Tails said. "I just hope..." He looked ahead and saw dark, spherical objects in the distance, flashing red and covered in spikes. "Not good..."

"Come again?" TOMMY asked.

"I see deadly obstacles coming this way!" Tails called out to everyone.

Tiara and the rest of the gang looked ahead.

"Evasive action, boys!" Tiara shouted.

"It better be worth it." Max said.

Bark ran to the side of the half-pipe and looked for something to use. He saw a big, loose rectangular block and grabbed hold of it as he surfed by. Sonic, Tails, Tiara and Max dodged the deadly spheres with tight turns and jumps, while Bark helped out in the back with the block in his hands.

"Bark, what are you doing back there?" Tiara called out.

Bark, not being as agile of a surfer, used the big block to defend himself against oncoming spiky spheres.

"TOMMY, I think your new ability could be useful right now." Tails notified his friend.

"I would've told you earlier if didn't get so excited." TOMMY said. "I'm a digital soul, so I can only use any powers I have in a digital field."

"What?" Tails barked.

The friends had made it past the spheres, and Bark's block had been covered in a good amount of them. He threw them out of the half-pipe with his might, and they exploded in the air. The others see more of them up ahead, and they're even more massive in numbers.

"Jump?" Sonic figured.

"Yeah, jump, implying there's a trampoline down below." Tiara said, rolling her eyes.

"You got to take risks sometimes." Sonic said, shrugging.

"Good giants, it's overwhelming!" Max panicked at the cluster of explosives coming their way. "Jump!"

"OK, follow my lead." Tiara said to her friends. She turned to the side. "Boys, surf to the side and try to jump out!"

"Here we go!" Sonic chanted! "Here we go!"

The boys surfed over to the side and crouched down and leaped into the air after Tiara, not knowing what to expect.

"CRUUUUUUUUU-" they screamed as they fell, but shortly, they hit something solid and, all together, went "OOF!" as they rolled over once after the impact.

The surface they smashed against was a bridge.

"Well that was a rip-off." Sonic grumbled, getting up on his feet. "Sheesh..."

The others rose up and stood tall. Bark looked up at the half-pipe.

"This is definitely a two way road we're on." Max affirmed. "But where?"

"OK, OK, what were you saying again Tails?" TOMMY asked.

"You can't use that ability you stole from that robot unless you're in a wider digital space, I think you said." Tails recollected.

"Yes, in a more wide open field." TOMMY said. "My copied command can't materialize outside a machine."

"Say what now?" Sonic questioned.

"I didn't know you could do that, TOMMY." Tiara said, turning over to Tails and the small calculator-like device that he held in his hands.

"Yes, I can copy commands from big robots." TOMMY explained. "With pocket computer slots on them."

"Somebody get this turtle an extension cord." Sonic joked and chuckled. The other looked at him funny. "Heh, forced habit."

"Oh Sonic..." Tiara sighed. "TOMMY, it seems like your copycat, or copy turtle, rather, function may come in handy. But for now, I digress. Let's move forward along." She got a better look at what she and her team were standing on, and she saw a castle in the direction she was looking. "It's a bridge, leading to that structure. This way!"

They ran across all together. Bark made some bird-like movements and some attack stances.

"What about those enemy birds?" Tails wondered, looking at Bark.

Bark pointed at the castle ahead.

"Oh." Tails murmured. "Can you scan the subsequent area, TOMMY?"

"Checking..." TOMMY initiated.

"What this situation calls for right now is some BGM." Max muttered. "Should've brought a radio."

"If my readings are correct, that castle in front of us at the end of the catwalk is the residence of battling birds." TOMMY confirmed.

"So..." Tails said, looking up. "This is where they flew their coops from."

"Hmm..." TOMMY puzzled. "Battle Bird Armada... that's it! Not Bristle Bar Anaconda, but Battle Bird Armada! It's suddenly so much more clear."

"I guess you have better readings due to closer range." Tails said. "I'm glad we're not tangling with any snakes."

"Well, that covers that." Tiara declared. "We're pretty high up, so I believe we are closer to the that Emerald, but I don't think we're going to get it easily with these birds around, especially if..." Tiara looked up and saw the red light in the distance, near the castle. "So close by, yet so far away."

They approached the castle, and it was quiet. But maybe way too quiet.

Inside, in a dungeon...

"Get moving, fluffy nuggets!" said a small green bird with goggles on his head and a harness around his lower body. "Friend visiting time is over, and I won't tolerate breaks! You must keep this crummy fort's power going with your movement, or my dad is gonna have to send you to the chair!"

A cheetah in a robe pushed a giant wheel with a bunch of other Mobian mammals. He growled and said under his breath "Why can't that chair have a long distance bossy bird magnet?"

The room was filled with turnable wheels, and they were all being pushed by Mobians, some weirder looking than others, and some even wearing hats resembling those floating blocks.

"Prince, the ships are finished and ready to take off for the Scarlet Shine in the sky." a blue bird informed the green bird.

"Well, that's excellent." the green bird referred to as "Prince" replied. "That stubborn jewel can't be any trouble now. You take control here while I join my father in this grandiose occasion." the Prince left the dungeon, leaving the blue bird in charge of the dungeon prisoners. The blue bird zapped the prisoners with a shock rod.

Back outside, the heroes find that the front door to the castle is twice their sizes and covered in 3 locks...

"Oh, brother." Sonic uttered.

"Huh, I wonder if these are laser protected?" Tiara wondered. She touched the locks with her boomerangs and hands. The left one first, the middle one second and the right one last. "Still not convinced."

"Anyone know how to pick a lock?" Sonic asked his friends. "Or maybe there's another way in?"

"Well, if there's anything the front gate to Robotnik's little city has taught me, it's that front entrances are not so friendly." Tiara said, recollecting on the past. "Let's find a sneakier way in."

"I was thinking of just flying up to the Emerald, but I think there might be sky watchers up on this fort." Tails said. He held out TOMMY to Sonic.

"Yes, bro?" Sonic answered.

"Hold TOMMY, i'm going to fly up and looking around the upper area for some patrol." Tails explained, flying up afterwards.

"Don't be too noisy." Sonic and TOMMY said at the same time.

"You two and the computer turtle can go find a stealthier exit." Max said. "Picking on locks is my thing."

Bark tapped Max on the shoulder and lifted up his fists, smiling.

"OK, maybe there's more than one way to undo a lock." Max responded to Bark's look.

"Always the more danger seeking one, Max." Sonic commented.

"You gotta trust me. I assure you that everything is going to be smooth, assuming the birds won't get the drops on us." Max assured.

Sonic and Tiara looked at each other, then looked back at Max.

"Let's wait for Tails, first." Tiara suggested.

Above, Tails was checking a higher portion of the castle exterior. He steadily and quietly checked out a long balcony that circled the whole structure, finding that there are harpoons and cannons all around, with alot of Battle Birds at the ready.

"Bango!" Tails whispered. "There goes the simple flying and grabbing thing, but it's far from over."

"Hey, who's there?" said a blue bird nearby.

"Eep!" Tails quietly meeped, moving down.

"Anyone?" the blue bird questioned. "Uh..."

"Something wrong, comrade?" asked a red bird next to him.

"Nothing." replied the blue bird. "I thought I heard a voice."

"Oh, it's probably just some yapping in your head." the red bird grumbled. "It happens to anybody. Now shush up and mount your cannon."

Tails hid under the balcony until the conversation stopped. He flew back down and landed near Sonic, Tiara and TOMMY.

"Let's get in the safest way possible." Tails advised. "There's killer birds on a deck up there."

Bark grabbed the lock on the right portion of the door and proceeded to knock on it hard enough without making too much noise.

"I'll help, buddy." Max said. He took out his Mecha Bo and picked the lock on the left portion of the door.

"Hold on." Tiara whispered to Sonic. She threw a boomerang at the last lock, the one on the middle portion of the door, and cut it up, breaking it. "Glad you got that specialty for picking locks, Max."

"Call me the Master of Unlocking, if you..." Max paused before he finished. "No, that sounds like it came out of an old video game."

"How... fetching." TOMMY complimented.

"Follow my lead." Tiara demanded to Sonic and Tails.

"Come to think of it, i'd like to bust in the front and get into the action right away." Sonic figured. "But maybe that would come at a cost."

"I could use you this way." Tiara reminded Sonic.

"Always playing safe, Tia." Sonic remarked. "But which one do I choose?"

"Choice time over, genius." Tiara announced, grabbing Sonic's arm. "Besides, you can nail the ninja thing."

"Young bonding." TOMMY mumbled in the most indistinct tone possible.

"Don't get caught, you two!" Tails called out to Max and Bark. Bark gave a thumbs up as the other two boys, the manx girl and the computer in Sonic's hands disappeared around the corner of the complex. Sonic handed TOMMY back to Tails as they went to another side of the castle.

"OK, now let's try not give a surprise welcome comittee, big buddy." Max recommended to Bark, who nodded and pumped arms in response. Max made a smug smile at the front door. Then it hit him. "I'm not getting anywhere talking infront of a closed door!"

Back on the balcony...

"OK, I am seriously hearing voices that are genuinely coming from the..." the blue bird barked.

"Imagination." said a nearby yellow bird. "It's all in your head, Sean, or it's probably Vic in the back."

"I heard that!" yelled an angry voice from another spot on the donut-like balcony.

"OK, you got me. It's just... maybe... i'll be mute now." Sean babbled.

"Oy vey." the red bird moaned.

Below, with Sonic, Tails, Tiara and TOMMY...

"You're always good with the rebuttals, Tia." Sonic commented. "Where do you get it?"

"Someone very special to me taught me that a good arguement is going to keep you on your feet and up to speed in your life." Tiara explained. "That special someone even told me once "At the right moments, whatever you say has the greater muscle, and likely the more important impact.", words I can't seem to forget, despite not seeing my someone since I was a baby."

"Wow, that's fascinating." Sonic said back. "You must treasure that guy even know you've been separated from him for so long, huh?"

"Yeah, like how you cherish Tails." Tiara noted.

"Darn right." Sonic reassured the manx girl. "I honestly don't think we can have one without the other. Oh, and speaking of..."

"You find anything?" Sonic and Tiara said together at Tails and TOMMY.

"I found a drawing on some gravel." Tails said, slightly muffled in some chuckles.

The drawing had some tape on each side, and it showed a crudely drawn green bird with an angry expression and the words "Don't even try!" below it. Sonic and Tiara got some chortles, too.

"I detected an opening, so maybe you could try digging away at the rocks on that spot." TOMMY suggested, snorting a few times.

"Yeah, that drawing must've been there for a reason." Tails said. "Whoever hid it and drew that picture is not very good at subtlety. Sister Tiara, maybe your boomerangs can get rid of that pile in a snap. No harm in trying, right?"

"No damaging harm." Tiara answered, pulling out one of her trademark weapons.

At the side of the castle was a large pile of small rocks near a plant. Tiara dug away at them with one of her boomerangs easily and revealed a lump of dirt.

"Dirt?" Sonic questioned, a little annoyed. "Where's the opening?"

"Jump?" TOMMY replied to the hedgehog's question.

"Oh, jump?" Sonic responded. "OK, if you say so." He jumped on to the lump and dirt, and he abruptly sank, his entire body plummeting into a pit.

"Sonic!" Tails and Tiara yelped.

"Well, what could make that piece of paper say "Don't even try!", huh?" Tiara asked rhetorically.

They jumped in after Sonic, TOMMY in Tails' hands and they found out that it's a slide. A secret slide leading down to a lower area of the castle, covered in dirt with a few pebbles and blades of grass here and there. Sonic was at the bottom already, curled up. When he realized that he was at the bottom, he uncurled and found himself in what appeared to be a long metal tunnel.

"Yeesh, can't I experience something more original than falling for once?" Sonic remarked. "Now where's..." He heard Tails' voice going "Wahoo, yahoo!" from the slide. At that very moment, Tiara, Tails and TOMMY were with him.

"Hey blue man, what did you find?" Tiara asked.

"It looks like a shaft." Sonic pointed out. "A big shaft."

"Wherever this takes us, it better get us closer to the Chaos Emerald." Tails said.

"I'm concerned about what Master Monkey and the Polar Bear are up to." TOMMY said.

Meanwhile, in the foyer of the castle, with Max and Bark...

"I think good luck may be shining down upon us, Bark." Max said, lurking in the dark. He noticed something in front of him. "Oh, and here is a door." He found a new door, and he decided to reach for it.

Bark put on of his fingers up to his move and made "Sssh" motion.

"I'm being as quiet as I can." Max assured his bear friend.

Bark closed his left eye and used his right hand to make a circle around his right eye.

"OK, but surely, nothing can go wrong as long as we have some luck and little touch of..." Max babbled on. It was then he opened the door, and something was above. Something made of metal came down and smashed into the door. "WHAT LUCK!" Max jumped and quivered. Bark covered his eyes. The object that fell was a bucket of water. The noise it made when colliding with the floor was loud, and a bit hard on the ears. After a sigh of relief, the lights in the shady foyer lit up and there were Battle Birds everywhere, ready to fire.

"Stop them!" shouted a beefy purple bird. "In the name of the Prince and the Battle Lord!"

Bark threw his arms up into the air.

"I don't believe this!" Max exclaimed, eyes showing his fear. "Come on!"

Max and Bark rushed into the door and found a staircase, which they climbed. At the top, however, there was a ball. A big ball. A strong red bird bowled it down the stairs and the monkey and the bear had to run for their lives.

"Too bad the appropriate music can't start up." Max mumbled. He twisted his Mecha Bo into a chain whip and launched it up on to a chandelier. Bark stood his ground and used the force of his muscles to stop the ball. The ball pushed him near the edge, but with enough power, Bark successfully stopped it without falling off. Just then, he was shot by electric bullets, which hurt and immobilized him.

"Now get the monkey on the chandelier!" said that purple bird.

"Bark!" Max yelled. "He

In the dungeon...

"Huh?" said the blue bird with the shock rod. "You, Ron!"

"Yes, Saul?" said the blue bird named Ron.

"Use your shock rod to occupy the prisoners!" Saul ordered. "I'm checking upstairs!"

"Aye aye, fellow Battle Bird!" Ron chanted.

Back upstairs, the birds are aiming for Max now, and he's swinging.

"Shoot down the chandelier!" a bird said in a loud tone.

They fired at the chandelier, trying to make it fall off the ceiling. Max swung around, not knowing what to do.

"Not one of my greatest ideas." Max admitted to himself. He climbed on to the chandelier and quickly undid his weapon from the chandelier. The chain keep the chandelier up, after being shot at multiple time, became loose, and it began to fall to the floor. Max, before the chandelier, collide, did a backflip and quickly changed his Mecha Bo back to normal and landed safely near the broken ceiling ornament. All of the birds in the room growled. "Huh, tough crowd." Just then, he was zapped on the back and constructed by a tingling force. It was Saul, grabbing Max with his shock rod.

"Good thing I have an organic matter magnet installed into this thing." Saul said in a snarky manner. "You're doing time now, jungle boy."

Bark fell off the platform above and landed next to Saul, causing him to turn around.

"Friend of yours?" Saul guessed.

"No, just a bear I don't know." Max lied. "He came in here and he thinks i'm his brother."

"You think i'm a fool?" Saul growled.

"I'm not fibbing you." Max grumbled.

"You're thinking something fishy." Saul murmured in the monkey's ear.

Max uttered an exasperated "Ugh!" sound. "Mind readers." He muttered, angrily.

Bark was woken up, and the polar bear and his monkey buddy were taken down a rocky flight of stairs, down into the dungeon of turnable wheels, where many strange characters powered the castle by force, earning no breaks. Max and Bark were no about to become two of them. Bark was feeling defeated, while Max only became far more resentful of the Battle Birds. With the guards Saul and Ron wielding the shock rods that bind the prisoners to their work stations, all seemed lost.

"Score one for the Battle Birds, eh, Ron?" Saul asked.

"At least there was only these two roaming free." Ron noted. "I don't what we would do if there were other free-roaming furry monsters out there to interfere with our cause."

Sonic, Tails, Tiara, TOMMY, what are you doing right now? Max thought.

Back with the other four, who have been crawling in the shaft for a while now...

"Sonic, something about this air vent seems to rub me the wrong way." Tiara said, feeling uneasy.

"I'm not too happy with my current position, either." Sonic empathized. "All this crawling makes me real itchy."

They came to two short pathways, one a dead end and the other leading to a boxed area.

"Well, we know where to go." Tails said.

A noise was heard from the dead end.

"What's that noise?" Tails asked.

"It's coming from the tunnel leading to nowhere." Tiara pointed out.

The three of them crawled towards the dead end, and as they approached the wall, the noise became a bit more clear. They listened in.

"I'm a little squeamish, what's going on?" TOMMY asked, shivering in the pocket computer.

"We'll find out." Tails replied to his digital friend.

The trio listened in on the noise coming from the other side.

"Don't lose breath!" shouted a mean voice from the other side.

"I'll call my lawyer if I ever get out of this death trap!" shouted a disgruntled man's voice.

"Yeah, little do you know that you're going to get crowded, bird boy!" yelled a familiar boy's voice.

"Is that Max?" Sonic wondered.

"Not while we got ourselves some shock rods!" said another menacing voice.

"We'd love to crowd you feathered freaks!" said a low-pitched voice.

The two mean sounding voices laughed.

"Tiara and company, where are you?" Max shouted from the other room.

"Well, now Max is in a pickle." Tiara said. "A bird's nest of pickles. Let's go the other way now."

"Can't we quickly lend him a hand?" TOMMY shakingly said.

"Well, despite his tendency for barging straight into things without considering the negative outcomes, Max has his ways of going around a problem." Tiara said. "We can only hope he can trace a circle around this predicament."

The three friends made their way out of the dead end tunnel and went into the alternate pathway, crawling in what seemed like a crate, big enough for all of them to fit inside.

"How peculiar." Tails commented. "I wonder what this could be?" He scanned the crate until he found two buttons. One had a symbol that looked like an upward arrow, while the other had the same symbol, only it was upside. "Ah, a secret elevator. I wonder who ever uses this?"

"It doesn't matter." Sonic said. "Try going up. I've had enough of this tunnel for one day."

"Ditto." Tiara agreed.

Tails hit the switch with the upward arrow, and before they knew it, the elevator was going straight up. Wherever it was taking them, the four heroes hoped for the best. Before a very long time, the elevator stopped, and Sonic and friends saw a door with a lock on it. They jumped out and took a closer look. On the lock, there was a note on it that read "Password protected" and had numbered buttons on the middle section.

"Well, there's got to be more than one way to pick a lock." Tails said. He took a further look, and to his delight, he saw a little slot on the side. "Surprise, surprise! TOMMY, i'm going to get you connected with the lock so you can unlock this door."

"Oh, it's my turn?" TOMMY whooped.

"We can only hope it'll be worth the wait for you." Tails replied. "If something tries to get you, don't forget that function you copied earlier."

Tails inserted the TOMMY Pocket Computer into the slot on the side of the lock, and he pushed the "Deposit" switch. TOMMY was transferred inside the computerized lock.

"Wait, let me test something." Tiara said. She slashed the locked door with her left boomerang, but it was in vain. The door wasn't fazed, and neither were the walls. Tiara was dumbstruck, and Sonic and Tails were startled by her sudden movement. Thankfully, she missed the mechanical lock.

"Now, careful, Tia." Sonic called out on her. "You don't want any birdbrains to hear that."

"Sorry." Tiara apologized. "Seems like this wall and this door are made of one of those materials that my boomerangs can't cut through. But I digress. Best leave it to TOMMY."

Inside the lock...

"Is anybody home?" TOMMY called. He searched the area and found a blue orb. "That must be what locks the door." He walked up to it, but once he got close to it, flying creatures with computer data coming out of them surrounded him. He was scared out of his wits. "Viruses!"

His cry got the attention of his friends.

"TOMMY!" Tails called the digital turtle's name.

"Viruses, viruses, oh I hate viruses!" TOMMY yelped. "Get back!"

"That doesn't sound right." Tails said. "Maybe those are data guardians programmed to keep hackers away. Much more tame than viruses, but still deadly to intruding digital beings."

"Fight them off, Turtle Bro!" Sonic called out to him.

"W-w-well, if they're just as dangerous as viruses..." TOMMY panted. He quickly put his scared face away and transformed his right arm into the Shellcracker's giant crab claw. He made a stern look at the data guardians. "I defy you!" He stretched out and flung his claw at the guardians, wiping them out one by one in a matter seconds. Before long, they were taken out. "Yes! Now, to take care of this thing." He turned to the blue orb and touched it. "Hacking techno-lock." He absorbed the orb into his pixelated body and released some red data to take it's place, causing the sound of a door unlocking to be heard. "I got it!" TOMMY confirmed to his friends. "Time for me to come back, Tails."

"Good work." Tails complimented. He quickly downloaded TOMMY back on to the pocket computer and removed it from the slot.

"I knew he was dedicated." Tiara commented, folding her arms, somewhat envious.

"Now let's check out what's on the other side of this door." Sonic said, reaching for the door handle. He pulled on it and the door slid open, revealing a dark room. As they traversed through the room, some sound started to become clear as if it was approaching or raising it's volume. "To the Red Shine, Armada!" yelled an evil squawking voice.

"What's that?" TOMMY asked, shivering.

"We'll find out." Tails reminded the computer turtle.

They explored for a bit until they gazed upon a wide open area. It was a hangar, with loads of cargo, flying ships and Battle Birds on guard. A big, metal ship shaped like a pirate's vessel was taking off through a giant opening in the wall. The four friends hid behind a stack of three crates. Sonic picked up the voices even better. His left ear wiggled. The same thing happened with Tiara.

"My Sonic ear canal is tingling." Sonic said, hearing something.

"Ssh." Tiara shushed the hedgehog.

On the big ship going out into the opening...

"I hope for your sake, Doctor, you're correct in this vessel's capabilities of enduring that shining crystal's rebellious behavior." said a big bird with glasses, black pants with green boots, a big officer's cap and a battle suit with a badge on the chest area. "That cursed thing is so rude that it ruined all the other wasted efforts that we extracted so much money into."

"Well, sir, we're so low on Mobiums, it's quite the surprise that our Armada can still have a banquet, you know?" said a bearded bird with swirly glasses and a pirate hat, sheepishly. "We're almost at the level of bankruptcy, and we need slaves to power our castle."

"At least our castle is still intact, Fukurokov." the green bird in the harness informed the bearded bird.

"Remember the tale, Speedy and Doctor." said the big bird.

"Yes, I do, father." the green bird called Speedy answered.

"Well, why wouldn't I, my lord?" the bearded bird named Fukurokov rhetorically questioned.

"Millenia ago, our kind was a sky dominating race." the big bird referred to as the Battle Bird Lord began. "But thanks to a meteor strike and the arrival of the Mobius Night Shade, our ancestors were grounded and nearly eaten, and even though the Night Shade was warded off back into the meteor by the Mobian Giants, using the fabled Emeralds, our family lines have lived a miserable descent into the medieval times, to the days of primordial technology, to the modern times."

"Yeah, and all they did through every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day, of every week, of every month of every year was mine this, and mine that, and mine all around." Speedy continued from where his dad left off.

"We were picked on, until one day, when Rockbottom Raptor came along and took us into his crime organization." the Battle Lord pressed on. "He always had a knack for taking things for his own accord. Because of our mining skills that we miserably developed over the years, we could find our own resources, and Fukurokov..."

"I could build things, including our wheel engineered castle." Fukurokov said. "Although it's no fancy mansion."

"We came up to the Raptor and presented the ways we could rise up the ranks to perfection." the Battle Lord spoke on. "We could liberate the ocean and the land of Mobius, to help us create our dream. To make a great chunk of the world where we can reach for the skies again and return to the glory our ancestors had in the time before the Night Shade clipped their wings."

"But then we got thrown in a whirlpool of blocks, and we failed, the end!" Speedy finished abruptly, pointing his right index finger down.

"Actually I think there was a part where the raptor read us a book of Criminal Mental Assassination." Fukurokov tried to remember.

The Battle Lord punched Fukurokov in the head, making him cover on the ship's deck.

"You want some, too?" the Battle Lord growled at Speedy.

Speedy slowly stepped back a little.

"Now then, let us finish." the Battle Lord said. "Rockbottom wasn't too keen on the idea, so he laughed with his criminal friends, like we were jokers. My old mate and my fellow Battle Birds tried our best to fulfill our dream goal. Before the raptor's gang could go on their biggest heist, we set the whole plan in motion, and we were ready to see our wings grow. We didn't care for riches or killing, we just cared for credibility and recognition as birds. But alas, that butthurt raptor scorned us and kicked us out of his group because he thought Mobiums and bloodshed was what the world was made for, thinking nothing of the positive qualities of ocean liberated from land, and with a flick of a Star Post, he and his gang casted a magic, invisible chain on our bodies and banished us to this awful world. Thanks to this chain, the special warp elements we discovered are out of the question. Luckily, with our combined forces, we could at least build a turning wheel powered castle here and enslave everyone to keep it charged."

"Oh, how glorious to have the doctor in." Fukurokov said, clasping his hands.

"That crystal better be one of those legendary Emeralds, for it could be our last hope to rejoin with the world where we were born, handicapped and rejected, but soon to be restored in." the Battle Lord ended his speech.

As he spoke, the Battle Lord's vessel was now a good distance away from the castle, soaring through the skies, making it's way towards the Red Chaos Emerald floating nearby.

Back in the hangar...

"We couldn't catch the whole thing, sorry to say." Tiara said. "But this nasty sounding guy said something about recovering something of his with a crystal."

"Until that flying junkheap took off and he became indistinct." Sonic added. "I know he's talking about that Emerald, and I just know that he's not going to do anything fun with it. The race. is. ON!"

"Ssh!" Tiara, Tails and TOMMY shushed the hedgehog.

"Hey, who's dawdling near the boxes!?" shouted an angry bird soldier.

"Oh dear, do something!" TOMMY squealed.

"Oh, fudge me!" Sonic cried.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to go now." Tiara said, showing Sonic a face of irritation. "The race IS on."

"And I think I know where we can go from here." Tails calculated.

Sorry you have to miss this part, Max and Bark. Sonic thought, teasingly.

The race for the Red Chaos Emerald is on, Max and Bark are in captivity, and Sonic, Tiara, Tails and TOMMY will have to outsmart the Battle Bird Armada before they can catch up with the Battle Lord. Will the Winter Island Heroes get the Emerald and escape, or will the Battle Birds get their hands on it and earn their freedom to slice Mobius in half and regenerate their long lost feathers? Wait until the next chapter of Sonic Blue Cyclone to find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. World of Rotation Part 4

FUSION STORM PRESENTS: SONIC BLUE CYCLONE  
STARRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and Chris Senn)  
Fanmade characters are (c) Fusion Storm

CHAPTER ELEVEN: WORLD OF ROTATION PART 4

In the last chapter, Sonic Elson the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Tiara Bobowski the Manx, Max the Monkey and Bark the Polar Bear, the Winter Island Heroes, made it to the fortress of a band of avian troopers and soldiers called the Battle Bird Armada. Right now, everyone is in trouble, and they'll have to outwit these buzzards to reach the first lost Chaos Emerald in time. Let us put our faith in them. The race is on!

"Directions, Tails?" Sonic asked of his two-tailed buddy.

Tails quickly searched the hangar for a way out until he spotted a stairway.

"We'll try that way, but first, we need something to catch their attention." said Tails.

"I could stay behind and distract them by doing the Shake." Sonic suggested.

"Or how about we just listen to our little brother?" Tiara suggested back.

"I'm kidding." Sonic reminded his manx cat friend.

"I was leaning towards this." Tails said briefly before clearing his throat.

"I'm coming back there, chump!" growled the nearby blue bird soldier.

"Chump? Where's your prideful vocabulary, son?" Shouted Tails in a squawky tone, hidin behind the boxes with his friends. "Do I need to sign you up for the lord's... special... words and letters seminar? If you want to be a tough avian soldier you must talk the walk before you walk the talk... if that makes any sense... to you."

"Well, what are you hiding behind boxes for?" the blue bird asked.

"Because... er... because I... Oh, trust me, you don't want to know." Tails' continued in his squawky voice. "Say, did you know that today is um, Domination Pizza Day?"

"No." the blue bird replied with a confused look. "I never heard of it."

"It's fun." Tails assured the soldier in that false voice. "Notify your friends and fellow men, and tell them that you're getting pizza right at your door, for free, and it's from Domination, toppings present and accounted for. Sweet parties definitely included."

"Golly!" the blue bird exclaimed. "Thanks for telling me that."

"Who the feather are you talking to, soldier?" said a red bird soldier walking up to the blue one.

"Get back to work!" said a green bird soldier with a vest.

"I got a word from one of ours that today is Domination Pizza Day." the blue bird explained. "But he won't come out from behind the boxes."

"Not coming out, huh?" the green bird said, suspicious.

"Soldier, what is the number one priority of Hide N' Seek?" the red bird said to the blue bird, sneering into his soul.

"Let's scoot before they come around." Tiara proposed in a hurry.

Tiara pulled out one of her boomerangs while Sonic and Tails crouch. Tiara makes the pile of boxes with one of the boomerang's flat side, Sonic kicks it and Tails smacks it with his namesake appendages, causing them to tumble forwards in front of the birds.

"Hide! Seek later!' the blue bird yelped as the boxes came crashing down. The other two backed off with him.

The boxes hit the ground with a smash, creating a giant dust cloud that blinded the birds.

"Hang on!" Sonic yipped, grabbing Tails and Tiara by their arms and dashing towards the stairway before the dust cloud clears up.

"What was that noise?" the blue bird wondered.

"What was that wind?" the red bird wondered.

"Never mind that!" the green bird growled. "Check behind this mess!"

As the cloud began to fade, the birds checked behind the fallen boxes and found absolutely nothing.

"You scatterbrained dunce." the green bird grumbled, scowling at the blue bird before walking off.

"Oh well." the red bird said, shrugging. "So, if today's Domination Pizza Day, that means..."

"Free food and parties." the blue bird briefly explained. "Today."

"Yay!" the red bird cheered. "About time we got another holiday."

Down in the stairway...

Sonic, Tails and Tiara are running down a spiral staircase.

"No offense, Tails, but next time, I should do the impressions." Tiara advised.

"None taken." Tails answered.

"If those seed eaters are taking that whole "Domination Pizza Day" gag seriously, they're too slow." Sonic remarked. "That needs to said."

"Sure thing, but more of them stand between us and Max and Bark." Tiara noted. "Hey, you hear that?"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I hear voices." Tiara replied, quietly.

The three of them walked down the stairs a few more steps and found a door.

"I'm picking up multiple feather coated lifeforms beyond this door." the tiny turtle inside a tiny computer, TOMMY, read with his scanner.

"Not good." Tails said, shaking his head. "Sister Tiara, I think this is where you step up."

"Good call." Tiara commend Tails, pulling out her trademark weapons. "I know you won't betray me, Chaositanium."

Tails reached for the doorknob.

On the other side of the door, it's the circular balcony with the birds, cannons and harpoons...

"Doesn't our leader's ship look marvelous, sailing to appending success?" Sean commented, looking at the ship and red light in the sky.

"You wish you were on that boat, don't you?" the yellow bird said.

"You know it." Sean said back.

"Yipe!" yelped the red bird next to Sean.

"What!?" barked Sean and the yellow bird.

One of Tiara's boomerangs smashed into the three birds, knocked them off their big weapons and knocked them out cold with cuts on their bodies.

"Ah!" cried a teal bird on the other side of the balcony. "I, Vic, have detected incoming defeat."

Tiara's other boomerang smashes into the birds on the other cannons and harpoons, taking them out one by one. Both of them make their approach to Vic, the last one.

"I hear you!" Vic shouted. He pulled out two shiny machetes and struck the boomerangs, sending them flying to the ground in front of the door that Sonic and his friends are hiding behind. "Don't mess with Miracle Diamond blades, grass suckers! I know where you hide!"

"Darn it." Tiara said, withdrawing her boomerangs.

"Let's go back." Sonic suggested.

"There is no going back." Tails whispered. "But maybe if stay quiet, he may..."

The door swung open and Vic appeared before the trio.

"Aha!" yelled Vic. "I finally have you! You thought you were safe from... the Battle... bir-bir...heheh...Arma...ma...ma...momma..."

Sonic and Tails turned their irises to Tiara.

"What?" Tiara questioned.

"Step outside, lady." Vic requested of the manx girl.

"Uh... OK." Tiara obliged, stepping out the door.

"That exquisite hair, those crystal-like eyes, those nice, sleek curves, and that belly!" Vic babbled on. "I like babes of this calibre."

"Oh, shut up." Tiara said, blushing and chuckling with a smirk. "You're too much."

"Surely, you jest." Sonic commented on the situation.

"OK, birdy." Tails started, walking up to Vic. "You like her? Then you'll do whatever she wants of you. No fast ones." he gave Vic a stern look.

"I believe you got a harpoon to spare?" Tiara appealed to the hopelessly infatuated teal bird.

"Sorry, but that would crash in the face of the Lord's law." Vic responded.

"You mean the law that involves you manning a giant weapon, doomed to shoot at whatever thing or person you don't like flies into your targeting range, no breaks, no snacks and no freedom of speech and action?" Tiara rebuked.

"But..." Vic said, glowing red. "Our leader is a righteous bird. He loves us. He's got a firm hand, but his heart is in the right place."

"How, exactly?" Tiara asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"He wants the mystical red crystal, the one in the sky, to escape this zone and recover our wings."

"Is that all?" Tails asked.

"And he'll split the land and the ocean to do it." Vic confessed. His eyes bugged out, unable to believe what he just spilled, and he covered his beak. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Oh no." Tails said, worried. "If that guy makes a portal out of the Special Zone, Mobius will be in more danger, and it has enough trouble with Dr. Robotnik as it's overlord."

"Correct, buddy." Sonic commented. "We need to botch up the operation, and fast."

"So, here's the point." Tiara began. "You will walk away, let us borrow a harpoon, and find a new set of rules to follow. Your leader may find his law logical, but do you feel that it's your fate?"

"But I can't go against the Battle Lord." Vic reminded her.

"You'll have to give us the harpoon anyway, bird boy." Sonic mentioned. "Run away, live free, and your master will never find out."

"Never find out about me betraying him and the others?" Vic wondered. "You got me there."

"So, what will it be?" Tiara asked.

"Take it." Vic replied. "I'll consider my resignation." He walked towards a downward staircase leading to the level of the foyer.

Sonic hops on the big harpoon and aims it up into the sky, pointing straight at the Battle Lord's ship.

"I got one shot at this." Sonic said to himself. "Now to push this button." he pushed a switch on the side of the mechanism and it immediately fires the harpoon, sending it blasting across the sky.

On the ship...

"Oh boy, the time has come, and I can't contain my excitement." the Battle Lord babbled on in excitement. "This accursed spiritual chain can't hold us n-"

The harpoon struck the ship and stopped it dead in it's airborne tracks, thanks to the rope that ties the harpoon itself to the big gun it was fired from.

"ARGH!" the Battle Lord, Fukurokov and Speedy screamed, shaking and tumbling across the deck.

Back on the balcony...

"Hopefully, we now have all the time in the world." Sonic hoped.

"We better hurry and get Max and Bark." Tiara demanded. "But first, let's play it safe and get these guys out of the way."

"I'm reading that the balcony defenses are inactive until the owners of the weapons have regained conciousness." TOMMY confirmed. "Hurry up."

Sonic, Tails and Tiara gather up the fainted birds, quietly pile them up in the doorway they came in earlier, in front of the staircase that goes up to the hangar, close the door and push one of the cannons in front of it to blockade it.

"I'll try flying up to that ship and the Emerald now." Tails suggested.

"Tails..." Sonic said, worried.

"He's smart, he'll be OK." Tiara assured the hedgehog. "We have to find Max and Bark."

"Very well." Sonic hesitantly answered. He reached for his jacket pocket and pulled out that gold ring he picked up earlier. "Tails." He threw the ring to his little bro. "I was going to save it for Wishing Green, but you should take it. It's for luck."

"Thanks, brother." Tails gratefully accepted. "Here, hold TOMMY again." The fox boy throws the pocket computer containing TOMMY to Sonic, who catches it with two hands.

"Good luck, pal!" TOMMY cheered.

Without a trace of reluctance, Tails took off to the skies while Sonic and Tiara headed for the staircase that Vic exited the balcony level from.

Back on the damaged ship...

"What the...?" the Battle Lord growled, getting up. He marched up to the side of the ship to find that one of the harpoons from his fortress had pierced the vessel and halted it's progress. "Speedy!"

"Yes, father?" Speedy answered.

"Some disrespectful renegade has vandalized my flying ship!" the Battle Lord snarled. "A chunk of this engineering and metal, RUINED!" In anger, he jumped in the air and did a somersault, and then, as hard as he could, stomped on the harpoon, breaking it into pieces and getting it out of the damaged ship, sending the rope back to the gun. The Battle Lord grabbed hold of the ship after the stomp and climbed back up to the deck.

"Unfortunately, my lord, the ship is losing power and altitude, and it may crash." Doctor Fukurokov confirmed.

"Oh yeah, and I believe that's supposed to be your responsibility, doctor?" the Battle Lord recollected. "Call in the back-up ship and fix the hole in this one, or it's your leg."

"With pleasure." Fukurokov nervously replied. He pulls a handheld transmission device from his pocket and pushes a button on it. "Requesting back-up cruiser. I need to repair the main vessel."

While nobody was looking, Tails had quickly approached the ship, and is hiding underneath it.

"If I can just make it to the emerald without getting spotted..." Tails murmured.

Back in the castle, in the now deserted foyer...

"I'm sorry." whispered Vic as quietly as he could, leaving the castle from the front door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, soldier?" said the blue bird from the hangar, behind Vic.

"Oh oh." Vic mumbled, breaking a sweat.

"Do you know what day it is?" the blue bird asked with a scowl.

"N-n-no." Vic replied, nervously. "W-what is it, Bart?"

"We've got a holiday, as told to me by one of ours." Bart told Vic with a smile. "We'll get treats and have parties to get away from our mundane lives."

"You're kidding." Vic said, with a confused look.

"Nope!" Bart yipped. "Now let's go downstairs and spread the word!" He grabbed Vic and dragged him down into the basement, where the prisoners and shock rod guards still were.

At that moment, Sonic and Tiara came out of a doorway.

"I can't believe they're actually going to tell that to their buddies." Sonic laughed after overhearing the conversation between the Battle Birds. "Now, where to?"

Tiara skimmed over the main hall of the castle until she spotted the doorway with a downward staircase.

"There." Tiara said, pointing to the basement staircase doorway. "That must be where those birds went." She gently moved to the doorway and put her left hand up to her left, listening. She heard a sound, causing her left ear to twitch. "I hear them."

In the dungeon...

"I was notified by one of our troops that we're supposed to be on holiday today and have parties." Bart explained to the guards.

"What colour was he?" Saul, the first shock rod wielding blue bird guard asked his fellow blue coloured avian lifeform.

"I... didn't see." Bart replied.

"Did you ever see a bird like that around before him, Vic?" Ron, the other shock rod guard, asked the teal bird accomplice.

"No." Vic answered, shaking his head.

"Hmph." Saul puffed. He took his shock rod and pointed it at them. "Are you trying to pull something, soldier? The lord and the prince don't want you wandering around spreading any rumors. I'll bet this whole holiday shlock is just something you got from some outsider. You know, a Rotator, the kind that should be turning the wheels!"

Vic and Ron looked at Bart with questioning looks.

"Look, I heard a bird's voice, and I know a bird voice when I hear one, and I didn't sense a lie." Bart rationalized. "How could I not believe that?"

"I have the idea that you may have fallen into a trance." Vic doubted. "Like you've built tension from your job." Vic scratched his head.

"Get out, morons." Saul grumbled. "Our highest authority expects better than this."

A crackling and sizzling noise was heard behind Saul. Ron was fried and knocked out.

"What the...?" the conscious guard gasped. He looked up and he saw Max, holding the other shock rod, with Bark by his side. "Why you piece of liver!" He turned on the organic matter magnet on his own shock rod to hold Max up on the tip of the rod. Bark stood back and waved to the other trapped people in the dungeon.

"I'll shut you up for good." Saul growled with a menacing grin.

"Everyone, bust out." Max called out to the other prisoners, weakly.

"I think the monkey and bear are speaking for all of us." said the cheetah in the robe. "We're not slaves, we're Rotators United! Let's tear this place a new one!"

Saul let go of Max and charged up some electricity in his shock rod.

"Ah ah ah!" Saul taunted, preparing to unleash a beam of lightning. Before his eyes, Max's tail smacked his hands and he let go of the shock rod. The electric blast hit the ceiling, causing no harm, as the shock rod got stuck in a convenient small hole up above.. "Argh!" As he let out a scream of rage, he received a punch to the face from Bark's fist.

"Now that was smooth." said Max, feeling happy, having deceived and defeated Saul. "Good job, Bark." He shook hands with his polar bear friend, who smiled in his direction. He quickly turned to the prisoners. "Attention folks, you may go upstairs and rip away at this dump." Right after, he looked at Bart and Vic. "Green means go, fellas. You want it?"

Bart and Vic just fled upstairs.

Back upstairs...

"They did it." Tiara confirmed, clenching her fists with joy. "They're out."

"Care to elaborate on why we couldn't jump in on the fun?" Sonic wondered.

"Because Max needs to learn how to escape from escapable plights that he got himself into." Tiara answered. "He's growing some guts, you know."

"Ah!" Bart shouted from in front of the basement doorway. "Fluffies! In the castle! Sound the alarm!"

"Bart!" Vic shouted. "Bart, don't. I don't want the girl to go in that dungeon. She's so... well dressed."

"Hey!" Max whooped, coming out from that very same basement doorway with Bark. "Incoming!"

Bark ran in place to show that he wanted everybody to move away.

Everyone moved away as the prisoners entered the hall and scattered around the castle, some going up the staircases that lead to the upper leaves, while others went all over the foyer.

"These people must be the Rotators." Tiara commented.

"Are you for real?" Sonic queried. "They're turning out mad."

"You have no idea, bro." Max responded.

"Break up any structure you see, and take whatever goodies you can find!" yelled a humanoid Rotator wearing a block hat.

"Just don't get any blood on your hands, dudes!" Sonic hollered.

"Hey guys, you see?" Max said, with a confident look. "I told you things would go smoothly. Not everything was bright, but I outdid myself, and had fun. Oh, you would not believe what you missed."

"Don't rub it in." Sonic demanded.

"It's not fun and games right now, guys." Tiara reminded the boys. "Now, we need to collect Tails and the Emerald.

Bark looked around, with a worried face.

"Where is the tyke?" Max requested an answer for.

"Let's just say we'll get a better view if he go outside and look up." Sonic responded, dashing out the front door. His friends followed behind.

"Hold on there, flea houses!" Bart exclaimed, running after the group, Vic tagging along.

"Why is this happening?" Vic moaned. "I was set up."

Back in the sky, Tails was slowly approaching the Emerald with the Ring still in his hands.

"Father, your new ride is here." Speedy called, having flown on to the backup ship to present it to the Battle Lord.

"Excellent." the Battle Lord said, boarding the ship that was apparently in better condition.

Fukurokov was fixing the regular ship, hanging from the side with his engineering tools.

Up in the air, Tails approached the Red Chaos Emerald, holding the Ring in the front of him.

"Here goes nothing." Tails murmured. He reached out for the Chaos Emerald, and as quick as a flash, the radiating aura around the Emerald created a static shock and began to pull itself into the Ring. It hurt Tails' body, but he took the abuse as the Ring absorbed all that energy.

"Huh?" Doctor Fukurokov reacted to the sound of the Emerald's release of power. The Battle Lord and Speedy reacted the same. They looked up at the Emerald and spotted Tails.

"A fluffy!" Speedy yelled. He flew up to two-tailed flying fox to confront him, just as soon as the Chaos Emerald's relentless red bolts of electricity had died down. "Hey, you get off my Father's treasure!" He kicked Tails, making him loose grip of the ring, which flew off into the air. Tails still managed to keep flying, but Speedy grabbed him and took the Emerald from it's spot in the air while he was at it. "Heheheh. I must say, you've been helpful. Now i'm going to peck out every last of one of your meddlesome - GAH!" He was bitten on the arm and punched in the gut by his unlikely airborne opponent. Tails wasted no time in snatching the Red Chaos Emerald, and he noticed that the Ring was on the regular ship, rattling on the deck. Fukurokov was right on it.

"What's going on?" Tails asked, looking at the Ring. It shaked and hopped a few times, and even glowed red.

"I don't... like... the look of... this." Fukurokov stammered. "I needed a different ship, anyway!" He quickly boarded the other ship and took the steering wheel, trying to get it away from the broken ship.

The ring combusted into a red ball of Chaos force, decimating the ship that was already in shambles and creating a shockwave that merely pushed the backup airship, Speedy and Tails away. The Battle Lord and Fukurokov held on for dear life, watching their old ship disappear in a crimson light show.

"Oh, snap." Speedy muttered. He went immediately to the newer ship, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "That wasn't fun."

"Bring me down." the Battle Lord ordered. "I'll do it myself."

Tails flew down back to the castle, and he caught sight of his friends back in front of the main entrance. He took the Red Emerald down to show them that he got it.

"He's coming in for a landing." Sonic confirmed, gazing up at his best friend, descending upon the platform.

"Hey guys." Tails said. "I got into a small tussle, but I got it."

"Way to go, Tails!" Tiara congratulated the young fox. She kissed him on the cheek to show her appreciation for his effort. She immediately took the Emerald out of the child's hands.

"Now let's hurry home." Max suggested.

Bark simply nodded.

"Well first, i'm afraid you'll have to answer to our leader." Bart remarked.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sonic doubted.

"Well, ask him." Vic said, pointing at the Battle Lord, who was right in front of the group.

"You are the same little Mobians who intruded the Battle Bird turf the first time." The Battle Lord recalled. "I thought our technology gathered from the Special Zone's incredible elements sent you back to your world, but now, you're back?"

"We got help from more Freedom Fighters who are retaliating against the dangers taking effect back on Mobius." Tiara recollected. "We know what you're up to. If you get to Mobius, you will tear it apart for your own so-called "righteous" motivations, and you cause problems for the people from here to presumably earn your goal. Let me ask you, Big Shot. Why can't you split this dimension in two?"

"Yeah, if you can't regain your image as flying creatures here, you should know a better way to restore your wings." Tails implied, appealing to the Lord.

"That's just it, foxy. What fun is trying to rip this world in two when you'll always come across a plethora of giant birds and blocks that move in every direction everywhere?" the Battle Lord asked rhetorically.

"We can try to find one, but you can't do it." Bart added. "It's about the space, basically."

Now, i'd let you go, but i'm afraid you've overstayed your welcome, so I don't think i'll let you off the hook." the Battle Lord concluded, raising his right hand, clenched into a big fist. He punched in the group's direction, and they dodged the blow. The Battle Lord punched the ground, creating a crack that breaks off part of the nearby ledge.

"Chaos Emerald, find Westside Island." Tiara whispered into the Red Chaos Emerald

"Yeesh, this guy could break his own castle faster than any of the former prisoners." Sonic commented with a cocky expression.

"In the name of the Lord, stop and get beaten!" Bart and Vic demanded in unison. The heroes did not obey.

The Battle Lord was smashing up the ground, causing parts of it to collapse. The Emerald glowed in Tiara's hands and a strange new power was forming inside her.

"Everyone, get up close!" Tiara urgently shouted out to her friends. They went up to her and a red light formed around all of them.

"It's not Domination Pizza Day, but i'll take it." Bart said.

"Yeah, me too." Vic agreed.

The two Battle Bird dunderheads went up to Tiara and company, entering the red light, and after one more second, all of them formed into a giant "!" Ball, immediately disappearing into nothing. At that point, all the Battle Lord, Speedy and Fukurokov could do was stare into the distance and think. A Halfbird flew up and perched itself on the backup airship.

"Hey, father." Speedy called. "What do we tell this guy?" He pointed up to the Halfbird as it slightly weighed down the vessel.

"Who piled us up!?" shouted the voices of many birds up above on the balcony.

The Battle Lord just sat down on his bottom and uttered a faint grunt.

At the Winter Island Heroes' home base on Westside Island...

The red light came and went really quickly, and the heroes had appeared before the eyes of Chuck Elson.

"Ah, you're finally back." Chuck greeted the teen Freedom Fighters. "Did you get the Emerald?"

"Did we ever." Tiara confirmed, showing the Red Emerald.

"Excellent!" Chuck yipped.

"You should be thanking Tails." Sonic said. "He's the one who ultimately got it out of the sky."

"Yeah, but... heheh... It came at the cost of your holiday ring..." Tails told his big hedgehog brother.

"Eh, nothing irreplacable." Sonic replied, chuckling it off.

"Oh, is TOMMY OK?" Tails asked out of concern.

"Huh, yes, what?!" TOMMY gasped in a drowsy state. "Oh, shell, I dozed off again, didn't I?" He was inside Sonic's right jacket pocket.

"To answer both questions..." Sonic began as he pulled out the pocket computer with TOMMY in it. "Yes."

"I detect sneaky snake buzzard bothers." TOMMY read his surroundings, all so abruptly.

"Who are you calling a sneaky snake buzzard bother, you overly advanced techno widget?" Bart grouched.

"I guess I know where my resignation is going to be tendered." Vic said. "And it's not near a grey bar."

"Who are you?" Chuck asked the two birds.

"Decided to come with us, huh?" Tiara said. "You sure this isn't crashing in the face of your lord's law?" She smirked at them.

"Oh, you're right." Vic groaned. "I'm such a hypocrite. But at least I can live with you, gorgeous."

"These guys are part of a gang of evil birds from the Special Zone called the Battle Bird Armada." Tails explained to Chuck. "They wanted to get the Red Chaos Emerald to reach Mobius and split it apart to bring back their wings. It's a blessing that we stopped them."

"Except these two have escaped, but they're pushovers." Sonic said, smirking.

"Oh yeah? Well..." Bart and Vic growled.

"And I got to escape from a life of imprisonment." Max added. "Just thought you'd like to know. Those other birds were no pushovers. Bad fortune."

"Well, now that you kids can relieve yourselves, place that Emerald with the rest, and put that two man armada in the captive chamber where they can't cause trouble." Chuck recommended.

Later, the two misfit Battle Birds were taken downstairs to a chamber with a cell. Inside the cell was a metal floor with moss-covered walls and a ceiling covered in stone, sealed up by horizontal and vertical bars. This is a prison that was built to keep the most tenacious ruffians away from doing harm.

"So, where do you think the delivery guy is at?" Bart asked.

"Forget that!" Vic barked. "We need a travel agent."

Back upstairs, the Red Chaos Emerald was kept with the other Chaos Emeralds inside a metal case, TOMMY was put back in the big computer and the the others sat down...

"OK, kids." Chuck began. "While you were gone, I managed to reassemble some of the pieces of the Tornado and fix it up a bit, while adding some new things here and there. It's surprising that it was shot down. The Titanius I used must've been dated. Tails, i'd like you to finish it and use new alloys. Also, I got a reply from Sally's gang, and Fiona's doing alright, although she's going through a phase of anger. One thing is certain, though, things will be sorted out. Now, tell me about your adventure."

"In short..." Tiara started. "We got to the Special Zone, but a bunch of those birds attacked us and sprung a trap, sending us to a warphole that took us to South Island, where we met another Freedom Fighter brigade, the Green Hill Fighters. Their names are Johnny Lightfoot, Porker Lewis, Joe Sushi, Sharps, Chirps and Tux. There were badniks everywhere, but with their help, we got past them and took an gadget they made to disable a Pulse Chain forcefield deep in a jungle, and we got back to the Special Zone using a Star Post."

"A Star Post?" Chuck interrupted. "I haven't seen those since the golden days of our world. If my old research is proving me right, those were crafted from Chaos Force by traveling technicians. Their portal opening properties are operated by extreme speed."

"Darn right." Sonic boasted.

"Once we got back in the Special Zone, we careened over the edge of a half-pipe and made it to the castle of the Battle Birds." Tiara continued. "We split up and outsmarted them before they could get their hands on the Emerald. I wished for teleportation back here, and the Emerald did just that."

"It tickled, like when we were teleported to South Island by that red light." TOMMY noted. "Well, at least for me."

"You're right, TOMMY." Tails said. "It must be that this Emerald, or heck, i'm betting all of the Emeralds, are made from similar components. Or maybe the Special Zone has a peculiar atmosphere. Just imagine it like this: the people, the Rotators, are the ones who live there, so they born in that atmosphere, and there is an invisible chain that keeps them down so that they don't leave their home dimension, while we and the Battle Birds are like ghosts, yet solid and alive. When certain conditions are met, we have to leave and return to the life supporting orbital gas environment we originate from. That being Mobius."

"Your talking is sounding like music." Sonic joked. Everyone ignored him.

"I hope the Rotators can take on that band of criminals now..." Chuck said, showing concern. "But now, we have to notify the Green Hill Fighters, because we'll need more support."

"Yeah." Sonic added. "With both Sally's group and Johnny's group with us, Robotnik will be a pushover."

"He's still got an army at the ready, Sonic." Tiara reminded him. "Never underestimate an overlord with hundreds of servile cohorts."

Sonic silently moved his lips up and down in a mocking way. Suddenly, Sonic felt a strong, head-numbing sting and collapsed on the floor.

"Sonny!" Chuck exclaimed.

The others looked at Sonic with shock. Suddenly, Tiara felt a prickling sensation in her head, and she fainted, aswell.

"What's going on?" Tails asked, worried.

The Red Chaos Emerald flew into view of the others and hovered over the two bodies, releasing a couple of small, red sparks.

"The Red Emerald?" Max expressed his astonishment.

"What could it be doing?" TOMMY wondered.

"It did this thing before I obtained it." Tails said. "I hope it doesn't explode."

"Explode?" Max weeped.

"Everyone back, just incase it gets us." Chuck suggested.

Chuck, Tails and Max backed away from the Emerald, but Bark jumped up and ran up to Sonic and Tiara, shaking them to make sure they'd wake up. It was in vain.

"Bark, don't be hasty." Tails tried to get across to his polar bear friend, but Bark kept trying.

Bark tried to feel a pulse, but before he could pick up any readings, his head began to ache, and he fell over, unconcious. Right after, the Emerald shot out a lightning bolt at the fainted Mobians, which didn't affect anything in the rooms but the bodies it struck.

"Brother and Sister!" Tails cried.

"Good giants!" TOMMY gasped.

After the flash died down, the Emerald dropped to the ground and the bodies rose, glowing a strange, red colour. Sonic, Tiara and Bark had risen, and they stood there. Before long, the red glow faded away, and the girl and two boys were fine again. Sonic raised his right hand, and tiny, white sparks formed out of it. Tiara raised hers, and spiky jolts of aura sprouted from it. Bark let out a big sigh, and his breath was fullly visible... and cold.

"I don't know what I saw in that vision, but, cool, my hand sparkles." Sonic said, admiring the aura that surrounded his hand.

"I heard "They're on the orbital hideout from the stars", but what did they mean?" Tiara said.

"Planet... Little..." Bark murmured.

Everyone heard what Bark said. They stood still, surprised at what they heard.

"It's real." Bark said.

After a long journey, the Winter Island Heroes got wasted and danced until they dropped and erupted in flames. They were never seen again. Fiona Fox turned into a dark, blood-thirsty phoenix girl, killed her friends and burned all of the world around her due to her amazing rage. Dr. Eggman acquired Sonic and his 6 Chaos Emeralds and he found the final one, the Supreme Emerald, in his chest. Upon pulling it out, he died. But then the Emeralds formed together and Rockbottom reluctantly kissed him, transforming the Doctor into an muscle-bound conqueror with black hair who would put himself into cryogenic sleep for years to come, before eventually reawakening to take over a spaceship. Jonathan Lightfoot and his Green Hill Fighters opened up the portal to the Special Zone themselves and entered, only to be transformed into Mobian lanterns by the Rotators, who turned out to be lanterns themselves. Uncle Chuck went out for a job and in the end, he developed 7 games about Mobian criminals doing what they want and they become highly controversial, but received more positive reception than you can shake a marshmallow stick at.

THE END!

* * *

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: BACK WHEN I ORIGINALLY INTENDED ON MAKING A CHAPTER 12, I ENDED THIS CHAPTER ON A NOTE THAT THE MAIN HEROES WERE GOING TO BE HEADING TOWARDS THE LITTLE PLANET FROM SONIC CD FOR THEIR NEXT ADVENTURE. THERE WAS GOING TO BE THE INTRODUCTION OF AMY ROSE, THE TIME STONES, ROCKBOTTOM AND HIS GANG GETTING SOME SPOTLIGHT, A VILLAGE OF PEOPLE, A FEW OF THE CENTRAL CHARACTERS MEETING UP WITH MEMBERS OF THEIR FAMILIES THAT WEREN'T ROBOTICIZED YET, AND DR. ROBOTNIK CREATING A SHIP SIMILAR TO THE DEATH EGG BY CLONING THE LITTLE PLANET AND REDECORATING THE COPY WITH HIS TECHNOLOGY. IT WAS GOING TO BE A GAME CHANGER, BUT I LOST ALL OF MY ENTHUSIASM TO CONTINUE AFTER LOOKING BACK AT HOW I WAS WRITING THIS SERIES. SO YEAH, CHAPTER 12 WILL NEVER COME. AFTER I PULLED THE PLUG ON THIS STORY, I CHANGED THE CLIFFHANGER INTO THE ENDING YOU SEE NOW. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY. I WASN'T TRYING TO BE CUTE, OR ATTEMPTING TO REVOLUTIONIZE ANYTHING, I WAS JUST TRYING TO GIVE MYSELF SOME HUMOROUS CLOSURE WITH SONIC BLUE CYCLONE.**

**ANOTHER NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, SONIC WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE LEARNED SONIC WIND, BARK WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE GAINED ICE POWERS, AND TIARA WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE LEARNED CHAOS ABILITIES. I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER HAD THEM GET THOSE UPGRADES FROM THE RED EMERALD IN THE FIRST PLACE. IN ANY CASE, IT'S A MYSTERY THAT WILL FOREVER GO UNSOLVED.  
**

**FINAL NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR AND HAVEN'T READ THE SUMMARY OF THIS FANFIC, HERE'S SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW. I PLAN TO MAKE A REBOOT OF THIS STORY TITLED 'SPECTACULAR SONIC', USING A FEW ELEMENTS FROM SONIC BLUE CYCLONE (ALONG WITH SOME PLANS I HAD FOR S.B.C. BEFORE I CANNED IT) WHILE BEING A FRESH NEW TALE AT THE SAME TIME. I WANT TO DO THE SCRIPTS FOR IT SOON AND HOPEFULLY COMPLETE IT IN A FEW YEARS BEFORE I MOVE ON TO BIGGER THINGS.  
**

**AND THAT DOES IT FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTES.  
**


End file.
